A New Life
by Feline-sisters21
Summary: Kagome knew it was coming. Inu's choice. She knew who he would choose. But she didn't expect his brother to choose her. SessxKag. R&R Rated for later. Warning Seven Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inu or the gang. Don't own the song Everybody's Fool & My Immortal. I wish I did.**

Beautiful starry sky with a nice cool night breeze blowing. She sighed as she looked into the sky. Knowing what a waited her Inu Yasha was going to choose and in her heart she knew who would be chosen. Inu I love you but do you love me? She thought. As she approached camp she saw that Kikyo was there. She also felt eyes on her and looked around with out turning her head. No one was there. Knowing that someone was there but didn't know who it was. She looked at Inu and smiled seeing as he had chosen.

"Kagome I need to tell you something." Said Inu as he stood. Kagome looked at Inu and was holding back the tears knowing what he was about to say.

Inu don't say it please. I won't be able to take it. She thought as her heart pounded. He looked at her. He could smell the tears but not see them he knew that she was already aware of what he was about to say. He walked to her and held her but as a friend.

"Kagome I love Kikyo and want to be with her. I love you as a friend and Little sister that is all. I'm sorry." He said as his ears drooped down because he knew he hurt her again. She started to cry. Sango stood to help her sister/friend, but Kagome took off in a dead run. Her heart had shattered. The tears ran like a river down her face. But no one noticed the pair of gold Eyes that had watched. They left the moment Kagome ran into the woods.

He had been watching her like an obsessed pup. Ever since a few weeks ago against Sounga. When she figured out how to stop the living sword. He couldn't get her out of his head and dreams. Tonight she sat unguarded and looked at the night sky. Her hair as dark as the night. Her body glowing in the moonlight. He could see she was deep in thought. When she went back he followed.

I heard what my idiot half brother said to the girl. I will take her home to my castle there I can find out why I obsess over her. Plus this girl would be good for Rin. He thought. He continued to follow her till she tripped. He stopped and let her be for a second. Then walked up to her. He had practice with Rin in comforting girls. He walked up to her and held her.

She felt the eyes but this time didn't look because she thought no one would be there. But then she felt a clawed hand reach around her. She was going to say something but she heard the voice of someone she didn't expect.

"What has the hanyou done this time?" asked the voice. She was shocked to say the least. Sesshoumaru is behind me with no intent to kill me? Also he seems to be comforting me? Has hell frozen over or what? Thought Kagome. She turned to him.

"He left me alone. He chose Kikyo over me. The dead over the living. I guess I'm not good enough for him." Then she leaned on his shoulder and cried. She let it all out. She was alone now she couldn't go back she would leave grab Shippo first though. He was like her son. Say good bye to Sango and Miroku. But she would leave. She couldn't go back to her time. She got kicked out for missing so many days. She had to make a life here. She would bring her family here and live in this time. Learn the ways of a miko then make her self a life. But first she had to get over a certain Hanyou.

"Well he didn't deserve you anyway. You need to let go. There are those that depend on you now. Don't let him rule your life. Plus I would like you to come and stay with me for my ward Rin. She wants to see you again.' Said the stoic Taiyoukai he said still holding her and letting her cry on his shoulder. For some reason he didn't mind, but it didn't bother him when Rin did it either. But his ice cold heart didn't race when Rin cried on his shoulder. He considered her a daughter though he would never say that out loud.

Rin you did this but that can't be right. I still felt like I always did I just would protect her. When Kagome started to cry I wanted to murder my baka of a brother. Then when I wanted grab her and leave I couldn't I felt the need to comfort her first. Why? Kagome what have you done to me? He thought and held her closer. Then he heard that her breathing had evened out. She had cried herself to sleep.

Inu Yasha watched as Kagome ran into the forest. That's when he noticed it. His brothers scent near the camp. What is that bastard doing here? He is following her. I need to save her. He thought and ran after her. The rest of the group followed him into the woods.

"Inu Yasha what are you doing? What do you smell?" said a child's voice from behind. Then he picked it up to and gasped. Momma be okay. I don't want to lose you too. Thought the young kit as he ran to his adoptive mother's aid. He couldn't stand to loose another mother. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. That's when a voice called from behind.

"Shippo what is it?" said the female voice the he saw a black Taijiya uniform. He jumped up to her shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru is in the area. I can smell him." Said Shippo as they came to the area Kagome was in. Shippo ran up to her and jumped in her lap. And licked her hand. Sesshoumaru watched the kit. Shippo looked at her and saw she was crying.

"Momma I was worried that you were hurt. I love you momma." He said as he curled and laid down. Kagome turned to him and grabbed him and hugged him.

"Thank you Shippo that makes me feel better. Come on I am leaving and taking you with me. If Sango and Miroku wish to come they can. I'm going home and getting a few things then coming back. After that I will continue my search for the jewel fragments maybe but I will go to Sesshoumaru's castle. Were Rin will be happy to see me and you Shippo. Plus I am needed and wanted. You Sango and Miroku may follow if Sesshoumaru allows it." She said and stood up. Then started to walk to the well.

"Momma I will go with you I don't want to lose you." Said the Kit on her shoulder. Sango and Miroku approached nodded.

"We will go with you to your time and follow to Lord Sesshoumaru if he allows. We wish to follow you and be together with our real friends. I don't know about you Miroku but Inu Yasha doesn't seem to mind if we leave." Said Sango looking at the Hanyou making out with the Dead priestess.

"I will allow it only because you are the true friends to Miko Kagome and will not cause her tears. My ward would be upset if Kagome ever cried in front of her. Let us leave. I know of were this home is of yours Kagome because I have been watching you for a while to see if my decision was a good one. I will follow you to your time. I wish to see this home of yours." Said Sesshoumaru answering Kagome's unasked question as well.

"You will not follow Kagome and kill her family." Said an angry Inu. Kagome turned looking at the ground. And said one word and left.

"Inu Yasha SIT!" Said Kagome and left. Everyone followed except Sesshoumaru.

"Miko I wouldn't I would send you back to hell with out your love. As for you little brother I have what you discarded. I intend on keeping her with me." Said Sesshoumaru.

"Why you hate Humans. You said so yourself. Why keep her let her be with me?" Said Inu Yasha.

"Because I need to find out something plus I don't hate all humans only most. I like my ward and the miko you discarded even the Taijiya and monk. But that Dead human I can't stand mostly because of the smell." He said and left.

Sesshoumaru you don't know what you just gave away. You love her though you don't know it yet. Take care of her. I'm going to be gone after the final battle with Naraku. Thought Inu Yasha.

They came to the well and saw and stopped. Waiting for Sesshoumaru to catch up. They looked at Kagome and could tell she was still hurt. Sango was worried her little sister couldn't stand to be here anymore and wanted to leave for good.

"Kagome what are you going to do after the final battle is over?" said Sango and not knowing that Sesshoumaru was in hearing range.

"Well I don't have a future in the present anymore. So if I survive I will stay here and raise Shippo and find a village to call home. After my task is over with Sesshoumaru. Then I will worry about getting married. If I can learn to love again. Maybe I will take Kouga up on his offer I don't think so though. He has Ayame. I don't think any one else loves me. I guess it will be me and Shippo." She said while starting to find the ground interesting.

"Well if you need a place to stay I will stay with you till the end. You're my best friend and Like a kid sister to me. I will always be there for you." Said Sango. Knowing Kagome needed that kind of comfort. Kagome gave her a hug.

She is all alone now. She has only two maybe three reasons to stay now and she may not be alive long enough to do them. I feel the need to be there to make sure she lives. Maybe it is me being soft but she seems to need a mate in her life. She is beautiful. I need to stop thinking about her. He thought as he approached. He looked at them with the usual emotionless mask up.

"You all ready to go?" he asked they nodded and jumped in one after the other. And ended up in the present.

"Well Welcome to my time. Shippo and Sesshoumaru I will warn you it might smell and have the overwhelming smell of humans." Said Kagome Shippo went to her and sat on her shoulder.

"As long as I'm near you I will be okay. Same with Sesshoumaru. Though I think he won't do it." Said Shippo as he looked like.

"You would be wrong young kit I would and will. I know better considering I am nearly gagging now I will stick close to the miko." Said the Taiyoukai as they all climbed out. Kagome opened the door to the well house. Sesshoumaru and Shippo flinched and then went back to looking at the future.

"Wow momma this is your time? It looks fun but what are you going to get. Am I going to meet your mom?" Asked little Shippo and looked at Kagome. She seemed to feel better. Then they noticed what she was looking at. The god tree was in her time. It stood not more then a few feet away.

"Yes this is my time. I'm getting a few things that I want and need. Yes you will meet my mother." She said then smiled. They headed to her house she opened the door. Souta was on the couch watching T.V. and heard the door open. Turned and saw Kagome in the door way.

"Hey sis you have another fight with Inu Yasha?" said the little boy. And notice his sister's head drop. Then ran to his mom.

"Kagome what is it? You can talk later if you want. Oh you brought some other friends come in and have a seat. Would you all like some tea?" Said Ms. Higurashi gesturing to the near by couch.

"Thanks mom. This will be hard to explain. Mom this is Inu Yasha's Older Half-brother Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. Next to him is Sango the Taijiya and my best friend slash sister. Next to her in the chair is Miroku the monk and pervert…" She was interrupted by Miroku.

"That hurts Kagome. You don't see me as a friend or brother?" said Miroku faking to be hurt.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted Miroku the perverted monk that is my friend and older brother. And this little guy is Shippo the Fox kit that I see as a son. He calls me mother. Sesshoumaru has a ward named Rin that I will be looking after. After I get some things here that I to have with me." She said then proceeded to go up stairs. When she got there she went to her boom box and started to play Evanescence Fallen. More specifically Everybody's Fool.

_Perfect by Nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

Kagome packed for a bit then started to sing along. She did this while crying.

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

She sang with all her heart not realizing she had the audience of a certain Taiyoukai.

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she_

Sesshoumaru listened to her as she sang. Though the music was loud he listened to her words. He could smell her crying.

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

He knew she needed to cry and let this out. But he wanted to go to her.

_Without the mask where will you hide_

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

He was sorry for her and knew it. She was suffering for his truly foolish brother.

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

She cried through this whole song. Knowing in her heart he was the fool but right now she felt like the fool.

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

Sango came and listened to the song. She began to cry. Knowing that it meant Inu but realizing Kagome thought otherwise. Her friend knew the truth but felt different.

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're Everybody's Fool_

That is when Kagome noticed the audience. She blushed and turned back to work when she was grabbed by the arm of a demon. The arm of the last person she expected to consul her. She turned and saw for a moment that he looked concerned. Then the look left his god like features.

"Miko why do you cry? You know he is the one that is the fool not you. He left the living for the undead. I think you need to listen to the words that you sung a moment ago. He betrayed you not the other way around." Said Sesshoumaru reading her mind. He wiped the tears away then left. Then heard her sing again.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And won't leave me alone_

She sang with the tears still flowing from her face as she sang. This time begging for Inu to leave her heart alone.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

Sango came in and sat next to Kagome realizing that she needed a female friend. Knowing Sesshoumaru's words were correct. It would be a while before she could let go.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Miroku approached and heard her and knew whom she sang to asking to leave. Though he thought said man could not hear her.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Inu sat in a near by tree Kagome had the window open. He heard every word she sang from the first song and this one. It hurt to hear her say this but it was true. He knew what she spoke of though. Not literally yet but in her heart she wanted him gone. He betrayed her for the undead.

_The wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Sesshoumaru knew he had to help her but how she was just hurt and he could not show her that he might care. His pride would be at stake in that manner. He knew his brother was listening. He had shown up when the first song had started and heard every word she sang so beautifully. The current one wasn't bad. He enjoyed the piano.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears_

_When you scream I'd fight away all your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Kagome in was fighting her own tears but they wouldn't stop she needed to cry and for a while. Inu Yasha had hurt her. She knew it was going to happen, but that didn't make it hurt any less. She was not weak for crying but she was alone and was probably going to be for the rest of her life. At least to her anyway she would be alone.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along._

This part told Inu some thing he knew for a while especially when he told her his decision. She knew that he would choose Kikyo. She knew that he was going to see the undead miko. Though the last part he just figured out. The part that hurt was he just realized why she was always hurt when he would come back. She had loved him. He betrayed that love and destroyed her heart. He felt guilty.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still had all of me_

Kagome turned and leaned on Sango's shoulder and cried her eyes out. She wanted to scream right now.

"Kagome it's alright. Go ahead and cry you need to. I will always be there for you if you need me." She said and noticed that Kagome had gotten up and ran to Sesshoumaru. Something seemed off. Then she sensed him. Inu Yasha outside the window listening and watching. He seemed to be guilty and mad. Her friend was seeking comfort from the demon lord and he was willing to give. That was fine but for how long would he do so before he caved and didn't give the comfort Kagome had needed. Then there was the baka outside the window. He was guilty and knew it. He hurt her could they forgive him.

Inu watched in horror and pain as Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru for the comfort that she needed. Had her heart known what he hadn't the entire time? Did she know whom he was going to choose before he chose? He had regretted making her feel the pain she had. But he didn't regret his choice and wanted to keep it. He loved Kikyo, but to hurt Kagome over it that was what he did wrong.

"Miko what are you crying for now?" asked Sesshoumaru. He looked at her confused as to why she still cried over the fool of a brother he had. He knew what was wrong. He knew she needed to let this all out before they got back to Rin.

"I am sorry I need to be alone. I just need to let this out I didn't mean to offend you Sesshoumaru-sama." She said and left. He was confused now and went after her into her room in which Sango had left her.

"Miko why do you insist on trying to hurt your self over him. He isn't worth the trouble. You are crying over a fool." He said to her. She nodded.

"It is not as easy to let go as you might think. I thought I loved him and now. I know he doesn't but it still hurts. I can't let go yet. I loved him I don't now but to truly let go of him will take a while. Why do you care I don't concern you? I am just another annoying human. I mean yeah Rin likes me but that doesn't matter. I am just too…" she didn't finish because Sesshoumaru had his hand over her mouth to silence her. He wanted to kiss her to taste her and quiet her. She need time to cool.

"I care because I respect you more then the others. I don't wish you to hurt does that not matter." said the Taiyoukai.

_Review please._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: Don't own want to though.**

Kagome was shocked to say the least I mean Sesshoumaru had just said he respected and even cared for her. She knew not more then a friend or ally. She needed to let her heart mend before even thinking of finding the love of her life. Hopefully they would accept her pup. No she wouldn't have it any other way. The man would have to accept Shippo. He was her son and she loved him. She wouldn't leave him behind no matter what. Shippo was currently coming in to her room. Sesshoumaru was watching her and Shippo. He was everything to her. Sesshoumaru was amazed at how well she treated the pup. The pup was like a child with its mother.

She seems to treat pups well. She would make a great mother to pups one day. What am I thinking I couldn't possibly mate a human? This is not right for me to think. I will not follow my father and mate a human. Kagome is just going to take care of Rin. He thought but for some reason when he thought that he became sad. He was aggravating himself. He continued to watch Kagome and the kit.

"Momma what are you so sad about was it me. I'm sorry if I made you sad. I didn't mean to." He said to Kagome while sitting on her shoulder. She smiled.

"No Shippo I was thinking about when this is all over what I would do to support you. I do know one thing I would have to find a good place to live. I mean I don't exactly think we could live in Kaede's hut forever. I mean she is nice but I don't want to over stay our welcome. Plus she is old and can't support us forever." She said sadly.

"We can stay build a house near the well and live there and then you could visit your family. We would be safe and if you find someone to love you and me they could live with us." He said. His mother smiled. She liked the idea but it just seemed too easy for her. She wanted someone with her. Plus Inu Yasha would still seem to close.

"Well until Rin grows up you will be with me. So I don't seems why it matters." Said the stoic demon. Kagome thought he had left. She had jumped when he spoke. HE noticed and smirked. He surprised her and that mad him happy. She to in tune to Shippo to notice him.

"Your right I don't need a place to stay right away but later I will. By then Rin will have gotten older Shippo a little. But he will still be with me. I have a while." She said and calmed her heart. The surprise had made her heart race. She needed to know when he was going to let her come see her family. But that was a discussion for a later time. She finished packing and left.

Inu went back to the past and looked a Kikyo his soon to be mate. He would wait till Naraku was destroyed then mate her and join her in hell. He knew she would be mad but she would have to understand the truth that this was something he wanted to do right. He would finish what he had set out to do. He was not going to be stopped from completing this mission he was not that way. Sure he broke his promise to Kagome but he would not quite this mission. He wished to kill that bastard for stealing the time he was to have with Kikyo. Naraku took his girl and his life with her from him.

"Inu Yasha what troubles you? Do you have second thoughts already?" asked the undead miko. She could tell something was wrong.

"I didn't wish to hurt her she didn't deserve it. I don't wish to change my decision I just wish she was not hurt. She still is a good friend. She was for a long time. I will finish what I started. I will kill Naraku then I will mate you and join you in hell. My love please understand this." He said looking at his soon to be mate.

"WHAT! Why wait why not now." She asked furious. Looking at him angrily.

"I set out to do this a while ago now it is my job to finish my revenge. I wish to kill Naraku for what he did to us. Why is that so wrong? Do you not want revenge yourself?" He asked then looked at her something was wrong terribly wrong. This was not the girl she should be up set at Naraku not him for what he did.

"I do its just I think you would have at least mated me for now." She said. He looked at her and smiled. He wanted to but thought it would be best not to be interrupted by his friends.

"I would be to be interrupted by my friends when they return would be bad. I just wanted to wait for a better time." He said but she was in front of him making it ever so hard to resist. She wanted for him to do it now.

"Well they may come and interrupt us or I could set up a barrier and they couldn't I want you my love now. I want you inside where you belong." She said and shoved him to the ground.

Kagome walked to the kitchen and ate something for a snack and then was approached by her mother and had every one come to the living room. Sango sat near her on the right. Miroku in a chair near Sango. Sesshoumaru sat on the left of Kagome on the couch. Her mother on a chair near Sesshoumaru Souta on the floor in front of Kagome. Her Grandpa sat in a lazy boy in front beside her mother. Shippo was in Kagome's lap. Kilala was resting in Sango's lap.

"This is going to be hard. But I have decided I will live in the feudal era if I survive the final battle. I have no future here. Plus I have this little man here to take care of. I will be taking care of Sesshoumaru's ward for a bit. Also I will have to take care of my obligation to the Shikon no Tama. The reason why I returned is one In…" She started to cry.

"Don't rush take your time." said her mother.

"Inu Yasha choose Kikyo. I need to take sometime and get over it. Also to get some things I want. Like my CD's and my CD player. Also to show them what it is like.' She said that and the door bell rang. The other's jumped but Kagome went to the door. Souta explained that it was just the door bell and that there was no threat. Souta went and got a drink.

"Hey Hojo nice of you to drop by sorry-cough cough-I don't feel to well got this cough last night had to sat home." She said knowing it was a lie but Hojo bought it.

"To bad I could make you some tea and honey. I know all the best ways to cure a cough." He said and smiled. Kagome shook her head.

"I have some in my room but I need to go rest bye." She said and shut the door. Kagome walked back and sat down in her spot.

"Why did you lie to that boy you are not sick." Asked Miroku figuring why but asked anyway.

"I said I was sick because one that is how they let me get away with missing so much school. Two I needed him to leave before he saw you and expected something. Three I just didn't want to put up with him. He doesn't get I don't like him enough to date him. Meaning court him." She said before the question came. Then resumed explaining what happened. At the end she nearly cried. Her mother understood. But what caught everyone's eye was Sesshoumaru. He was comforting her.

"Sesshoumaru Thank you. I know you probably hate it that I am crying on you Kimono I will repay you." She said but he shook his head no.

"You helping Rin will be enough payment. Plus I said I don't want Rin to see you sad. Just hurry and get over him." He said the look on people face was amusing to him. They all must think he is heartless. He knew better as did his ward.

"Thank you again. Now I have finished packing I will show you all around get some Chocolate for Shippo and Rin then head out." She said. She showed them around and grabbed a few bars of chocolate and stuffed them in her bag. She hugged her mom and left to the well house. There she climbed in and went to the past. Inu Yasha and Kikyo showed up. Sesshoumaru growled.

"It seems you have been busy while we were gone little brother." He said knowing Inu Yasha would take offense. Kagome came up and looked knowing he would eventually do that. She hoped he would wait until after though.

"You couldn't wait until after we fought Naraku." She walked off and straight to the village where Rin and Kaede were so she could give Rin the chocolate. As she approached she fought back the tears she knew would come. It was hard to let go now he made it all worse. He mated Kikyo right after choosing Kikyo over her. Life sucked and it was laughing at her for believing he would be hers. She was to be alone in her mind.

Sesshoumaru waited for Kagome to leave before speaking. Her heart couldn't take watching them fight because she was already trying to act strong. Like she had let go of the painful memories. Sesshoumaru knew better. As did the rest of them. Kikyo smirked at Kagome for her foolishness.

"She really believed she stood a chance against a love that didn't get the chance to bloom. She did deserve this pai…" she didn't get to finish for Sango had her against a tree with her Hirikotsu. Wanting for her to finish the sentence.

"Finish it I will send you back to hell alone. No one talks about Kagome that way. She believed because of the way Inu acted around her. Is that wrong to think you matter so much to someone that you would risk your life. Is it wrong to want to be loved? To know what it is like to be loved by someone outside the boundaries of a family? Is it wrong tell me Kikyo for if it is then we all deserve to die for wanting that feeling. Even the Ice prince for he had to want it at some point in his life. I don't care who you are." Said Sango in tears. She could feel her sister's pain. She knew she would cry again tonight. Most likely when she thinks no one is paying attention to her. When she believes she is alone.

Sesshoumaru listened to the human speak about the pain of loving another that isn't one family. Sesshoumaru thought about it and realized he had sought that many times. Even currently though he didn't realize it. One would do it like second nature. Everyone seeks attention from an outside source and this was no different except in one area. In this instance it for the love of another and not the friendship. He thought. Yes he knew love he had many in his life but this feeling for Kagome is a bit different. If he got her he would never leave her.

Inu got defensive. So Sesshoumaru stepped in and stood in Inu's way. So he could not hit Sango. He was interested in the answer that Kikyo would give.

"Wait Inu the priestess has yet to answer. I think we should not attack. For you would hurt Kagome, Sango, and your mate in the process." Sesshoumaru knew right now two words stuck in Inu Yasha's mind. Hurt and Mate are what stopped him from attacking.

"Your right but what got Sango so mad?" he asked stupidly.

"Your mate insulted Kagome. Sango considers Kagome a kid sister. That was an insult to her family. The monk would have reacted but the Taijiya acted first." Said Sesshoumaru Same with me but she seemed on it but I would have killed. he thought realizing to late what he was thinking.

"What about you? I know what is going on but I don't get why you won't say anything. Don't lie I can see it in your eyes when anyone hurts Kagome. I mean I walked up and had the scent of Kikyo and you knew what the reaction would be so you growled. Plus now I have Kikyo's scent." Said Inu Yasha knowing Sesshoumaru was already mad.

"Let's not get into that. I would prefer not to bring that up." He said not having told Kagome yet. He needed to tell her. Sesshoumaru walked away and followed Kagome. Why did he seek this love from her? What made her better then the Demoness that fawned over him? He wanted to know.

Kagome sat there looking at the lake she would often come to for comfort when she thought of Inu Yasha was mad at her. She needed to think. She had her Kikyo maybe she was right. I did deserve to have this pain. I was a fool for thinking otherwise. Inu doesn't love me. I will never be happy. She thought lying on the grass waiting for death to take her away from a world that no longer needed her. She heard the steps approach.

"Sesshoumaru I know your there. I'm sorry to do this to you. Rin needs a better girl to teach her then me. I am stupid." Said Kagome. She didn't cry just getting upset.

"You are not Stupid. If my brother was leading you on then it is his fault." He said. Then held her in his arms. After about a minute. He shocked her by one simple move. He kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

She was so shocked that she didn't even realize she was kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her and began to deepen the kiss. She was enjoying the feeling of him kissing her. This is so weird and worse he started the kiss. She thought and kept kissing him.

He pulled back and looked at her he had ended the kiss and saw that he had somehow wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't mean to kiss her. But in the end he did. I haven't even told her and here I am kissing her as if she were my mate. Well she will be eventually. I want to mate her now. I need to tell her. He turned and left to let her brood over what he just did. As he left he smirked.

"I am going nuts and need to think. What just happened?" Said a very confused miko. She couldn't believe she just kissed the Ice Prince of the west. She had to rest and think Do I love Sesshoumaru? she asked herself confused. Walking around the lake she continued t think on what had just happened. Sesshoumaru had not gone far and was watching her as she mused.

My sweet Kagome you will be my mate and bare the heir of the west. I know this but when to tell you that I love you. He thought watching her every move with out letting her know he was still near. He had gotten himself into trouble just now. He had gotten aroused and would have taken her just now if he had not left. He felt his demon wake when he kissed her in such passion.

"Sesshoumaru could you possibly love me? No he hates humans all except me and Rin. Me he just respects me. Rin is his ward. I would be a burden maybe…" She ran and was going to find Naraku that was all she was thinking. When this is over she would be dead and Naraku killed. Everyone would be better off. I am just a burden. She cried as she ran. But her silent guard knew what she was doing.

How doses she plan to win. Unless she plans to drag him to kill her self. Kagome why? Was all he thought before red blurred his vision. He was going to stop her but he didn't know how. But he howled loudly and made sure Inu would hear it.

Inu heard his brother knowing where he was knew something bad was happening. What it was he had no idea. He ran to his soon to be sisters scent and ran after it. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo shortly after. They were all confused.

"Inu what is going on you just started to run after that howl?" said Sango not knowing what was up with her friends.

"That howl was Sesshoumaru. I'm sure you all noticed how protective of her he is. Well he went to calm her considering she heard our talk. Well she is running or is I danger and he was letting us know." He said following her scent and realized what she was doing? He stopped and collapsed.

"What is it Inu Yasha?" asked Miroku figuring it couldn't be good.

"She plans to fight by herself…"he said quietly then realized it was his fault.

"WHAT!" Yelled Sango hearing her half demon friend. She bolted and ran straight with tears in her eyes. Sesshoumaru was not far ahead.

"Tell me she is not going after Naraku alone please." She said to him as she rode Kilala. He turned away. Sango cried harder. Kagome would die.

"Don't worry human I will save her." He said scared for the girl or human he loved. (Why Kagome?) He thought worry written all over his face.

She ran straight for him and found him. Naraku he didn't expect it so the barrier was not up. She fired her arrow of purity in to his heart. When it hit it was painful. He was screaming in pain and turned.

"So the miko came by herself you must be brave or just want to die." He said then laughed. She wasn't laughing. She fired again but the barrier was up. This time it didn't work though. She had the wish to make everyone happy. Her pure thoughts made the jewel helped. It started to work against him.

"Die Naraku!" She yelled and fired just as a tentacle came straight at her. It pierced her heart and was disintegrated instantly. He was killed and like she planned she was dieing. As she collapsed the jewel completed it's self. Sesshoumaru entered the clearing with the others. Sango saw Kohaku her brother. Inu saw Kikyo alive and well but those that just wanted Kagome alive were disappointed.

"She made a noble sacrifice to save you all. She felt left out. You all were finding happiness and love while she had nothing. She didn't know the truth behind a simple kiss. The one that gave it to her left. She wanted to end it so you all could live on. I will not raise her from her happiness." Said Midoriko (Spelling?) and then the jewel disappeared.

"I didn't believe it would come to this. I don't want to lose her I felt it best to wait because her heart needed time to heal?" he was now a very sad lord.

She was crying and wanting it to all end. She was not wanted and was a burden to the world to save it she sacrificed her self. She was alone and dead.

"I am better off this way. No one will hurt me and I won't get in the way. The kiss was a mistake." She said and cried even more. Then she heard a voice she didn't recognize.

"You certain from what I just head he did want to kiss you. Also he intended to be with you." Said the female voice as a figure came into view.

"Who are you?" asked a confused and depressed girl. She wanted to know if it was true.

"I am the creator of the jewel. Midoriko the ancient Priestess." Kagome was in awe she wanted to see Midoriko and her she was.

"You serious Sesshoumaru the human hater wanted to be with me?" she asked completely surprised.

"Yes he just said he kissed you by mistake yes but he would have done it eventually because he meant to tell you he loved you." she said. Kagome thought about what was just said and was still surprised.

"I would go back but I can't. I don't have a way to get back and I am just a burden to the others what is the use?" said Kagome. She cried. She didn't have a future.

Sesshoumaru was hurt. When Midoriko appeared again. She looked around and saw everyone in tears. Sadden by their friends sacrifice.

"I don't get what she meant by that?" she said and everyone looked. They were confused.

"What did mama say that has you confused?" said a teary eyed Shippo.

"She said that she was a burden to the rest of you. This doesn't look like the faces of those who have gotten rid of a burden. She is so depressed. She was happy to hear that someone loved her but was certain no one wanted her back because she was a burden. Also the fact that she has no way to come back." As she looked at Sesshoumaru. She knew of the sword he posed.

"Sesshoumaru bring back Kagome that way she will see we care for her. She is our friend/mother/lover." Said Sango. Sesshoumaru looked at the sword and grabbed the hilt…


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the review. I have another Inu Yasha story. It is called Cat Hanyou. It contains oc's please read and review. Also if you like Gundam wing please read my female Gundam pilots and Tenko Strife's Gundam Wing. Thanks Again._

**Chapter Four**

Sesshoumaru hesitated while looking at his obsession. What if she hates me after this? What if she doesn't want to comeback? He thought scared for once in his life. He wanted her back yet he wanted her happy. What should he do? He drew Tenseiga. The sword pulsed knowing its master wanted this girl back.

"Kagome do you want to come back?" he whispered. He swung the sword and closed his eyes. Afraid of it not working. When they opened Kagome was stirring. He felt his heart start beating again. Though he didn't remember it stopping. He wanted to pull her close and hold her.

"Kagome why did you want to die? Why did you think you were ever a burden on us?" asked the demon slayer. She had stolen the words from his mouth. What had gone through her mind to think that?

"Well you all have someone to call your own. Not that Shippo isn't enough a Father would do wonders for the young him. I don't think any of you will have time with your new life. I would just get in the way." She said crying in front of them. Sesshoumaru was confused.

"Why would you be in the way if you never were before?" Asked Miroku. Everyone was stealing his questions. Kagome looked and saw that everyone was standing near her but the one person she needed to talk to.

"I was to I always needed to be saved. The only things I could do were cook and find shards. Even then I was in the way trying to help. I would just get in the way. So that was why I ended it and took care of the problems. Killed Naraku and got me out of the way." She said trying not to cry but failing.

Sesshoumaru came forward and held her. She was shocked. Midoriko was right. He did want me around but for what as Rin's caretaker. She thought sadly. Until he did the unexpected. He kissed her again. He was putting all the love he held for her in it.

"I love you Kagome. I don't care if the others hear me they should know of this." He said then kissed her again.

"But…how…you hate humans." She said confused. He just did the impossible he laughed. It was a sincere laugh a true laugh.

"If I did I could not have my ward around. Or even respect you at all." He said with a genuine smile. Everyone was now completely confused. Had he just confessed his love to her?

"I guess your right. Well I will have a lot to think about. For now though I have to look after Miss Rin. Shippo Rin let's get going." She said and walked over to them. Rin and Shippo tackled her to the ground.

"Mama was it our fault you wanted to die. We love you so much." Said Shippo crying very hard.

"No I just felt left out like everyone had someone to love them. Someone to lean on. I don't I am alone. Not that I don't love you my son." She said holding him.

"What about me Kagome? I love you to I want a mom." Said a teary eyed Rin.

"I would have to get back to you on that. But if it makes you feel better you can call me mom." She said hugging both children.

Sesshoumaru watched as the children were talking to their mother. He was thinking about it and smiled. She would make a wonderful mother to our pups. I would love any child that comes from her. Hanyou or not. I want her happy. Rin you are making me way to soft. He heard a scream and look to find the children overwhelming the poor girl.

"Attack of the killer children! Run for your lives." She said and started to play run letting the children catch her. Laughing and tickling them. Shippo picked a fine woman to call mo was all he could think of.

Inu Yasha was at a loss she had just died now she was playing with over active children. Then he noticed Kikyo crying behind him.

"What's wrong Kikyo?" He asked confused. She was kneeling and in tears.

"How can she be so happy and act like nothing happened? She just killed Naraku and herself and now she is playing like it was nothing." She said and then Sesshoumaru answered.

"She is trying to forget her pain. Ignore it because that would remind her of what she has lost. She was in love with Inu Yasha and he chose you as a clay pot. She wanted to be normal in her own time yet she had to come here to save us. So now she has no future in her time. She had friends that said they cared yet never confronted her when she seemed depressed just acted like they didn't notice. The only one who has ever been there was her son. All she ever wanted was to be loved and she never got it." He said and walked off. He was going to take them home.

"Sango Miroku I have to go I will miss you." She said and hugged them good bye. Well hugged Sango and shook Miroku's hand. She didn't trust him yet. But he pulled her close and hugged her.

"I will miss you as well Lady Kagome. I would never do that with a protective Demon Lord here. One named Sesshoumaru especially." He said and smiled.

"Bye Inu Yasha Bye Kikyo." She said and left with Sesshoumaru to his castle. Sesshoumaru smiled. He was happy now he can work his way into her heart and stay there.

"How far do we have to go Sesshoumaru? I am tired." She asked. And was dozing off.

"Not far. Come and lay on me you can sleep till we get there." He said and grabbed her and rested her against his chest. To keep her warm he wrapped his tail around her. Sleep peacefully my Kagome. I will make you mine. I love you to much to lose you now. He thought watching her sleep. He wanted her to rest for she would have a long day tomorrow.

They approached the castle and he started to wake her. His sleeping angel. He knew she would want to see it.

"Kagome we are here you might want to wake up." He said watching her stir.

"Wow is this your castle?" He smiled and nodded. It sat atop a hill with a view of the ocean on the back side. It was about five stories high and had at least a few hundred rooms. Ivy grew on the castle so you knew it was old. The building was a somewhat western design. It had some influence of the Japanese. The roof was red with a Japanese style to it. A balcony was on the third and fifth floor. She was shocked you could see a garden in the front. With a giant Sakura tree near the middle of the front yard. The blossoms were white. It added a very nice touch to the home.

"Yes it is you like it?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes I love it." She said happily. He landed near the tree she got off and looked at it.

"My mother loved this tree. If she was anywhere she was here. My dad wondered what her fascination was with this tree." He said and walked to the entrance. Kagome shocked him with an answer.

"Probably it was calming to her. The scent of the tree and the perfect blossoms. It would sooth her. She could be happy for the rest of the day." She said turned and smiled. Sesshoumaru had a look of shock.

"My mother had told me that the day before she died. That she loved the tree because of the effect it had on her. It could calm her after the worst fight." He said then a memory hit him.

_Flash back_

_A small boy with long silver hair stood next to a woman with black hair. She smiled at her son and patted his head. She was just poisoned and was dieing._

"_Sesshoumaru I want to tell you something that I have told no one." She said the boy nodded and looked sadly at his dieing mother._

"_That tree in the front you know it calms me every time I stand sit or anything in front of it. It has a wonderful effect on me. That is why I love it so much. I could never tell your father because he wouldn't believe me. If you find someone to love may they be able to tell you what they feel. That way when they die you won't feel like they died with so many things to tell you." She passed away right then._

_He started to cry and from then on he pushed every one away._

_Flashback_

He smiled at her and was amazed she looked to be the same as his mother she found peace in that one tree. His dad was lost as to why his mate loved the tree so much. It was because it could do what he could not cause her to be at peace.

"Come and I will show you to your rooms." Said a very happy Taiyoukai.

"Okay come on Shippo." Said Kagome more then willing to go to her room. When they got to the kids rooms Rin's was simple. It had a bed that was covered in orange velvet. She had a wardrobe and a box of toys. Rin hopped in bed and went to sleep.

Shippo's room was blue with a gorgeous view of the ocean like Rin a bed and a toy box. He had a wardrobe in one corner and a desk in another. He like Rin went straight to bed. He was content in bed. Kagome kissed his head and left him to his dreams.

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru to a room with a design of a giant Sakura tree like the one outside. When she opened the door she gasped.

The room was a mix of blue and black with a hint of violet. The sheets on her queen sized bed were blue with a violet crescent moon. The wood was a black wooden frame that went well with the dark sheets. The carpet was blue and the walls black. The curtains were violet. And there was a door to the balcony that over looked the ocean. She had a wardrobe that had a design of a Sakura tree in the light of a full moon and a white dog in the distance. Her vanity was placed near the balcony. So she could walk out and enjoy the view after the day was over.

"This is a gorgeous room but are you sure you want to give it to me. I mean I am only here to…" He kissed her then. A kiss like no other to tell her he wanted her happy yet he wanted her with him forever.

"A beautiful room for the beauty in my life. I want you to have it. It was all that I could think of. The room fit you so well. I didn't realize how much until today. This was my mothers room she was so like you yet so different. Her heart was pure yet she was demon. A gorgeous demon with midnight black hair. She was a Inu Youkai. I miss still to this day but I know she would approve of you." He said then kissed her one last time before leaving.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru." She said then went to bed.

"Goodnight Kagome." He said then as he walked down the hall he smiled. Goodnight my Kagome. Mother have you sent her to me as your replacement. No you sent her so I can move on. He said and went to his own room. He placed Tenseiga next Tokijin near his bed. He now had a new respect for the sword it brought back the one he loved. He took off his Haori and slipped into bed for in the morning he would bring his love closer.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sesshoumaru may act a bit ooc but fear not it will only add to the later situation. He may actually drop the almighty act. Wait Sesshoumaru isn't Sesshoumaru without the act. Never mind._

**Chapter Five**

Kagome had one of her ever relentless nights of no sleep. Her mind would not slow down. She was constantly thinking about what had happened that day. Learning the Ice prince was in love with her. That her friends still needed her and that little Rin thought of her as a mother. What should I do? I love Sesshoumaru. I do but am I ready to become his mate. I want to know him better first. Would he be willing to wait? Sesshoumaru I need to talk to you. She thought as if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Who is there?" she asked almost scared. That was creepy. I was thinking I need to talk to Sesshoumaru and there is a knock on the door.

"Sesshoumaru to come and speak to you. I can't sleep also." He said she nearly laughed. Coincidence that neither of them can sleep and both wish to talk.

"Come in." she said and there in the doorway stood a very muscular and shirtless Sesshoumaru. (No drooling on the computer.) That made her ever so aware of her longing for him. She was certain he could smell the arousal in her scent. She bet it was not helping him fight the urge at all. She began to blush.

"May I sit next to you Kagome?" She nodded she couldn't trust her voice right now. She couldn't think straight.

He looked at her and smiled which made her blush even more. She loved it when he smiled. He looked better when he smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. He loved the taste of her. As he deepened the kiss she began to moan. He was making it harder for her to decide. She wanted to think more before she answered him. He stopped the kiss and moved to her neck.

"Sesshoumaru I…Have yet to decide whether I want to be …be with you or not." She barely panted out. She was slowly forgetting she hadn't decided he was already winning her body over. Now it was her heart.

"My sweet Kagome I think your body has decided for you. I can tell it wants me. Why not give in?" He said he needed her it wasn't that he was restless he needed her and no other woman would do. He was in need of the one he wanted.

"Sesshoumaru…No please…Stop." She said trying to sound serious. After the word stop and sensing the fear he did. His love and her trust were more important.

"What do you want first Kagome. I need you badly." He said and to make the point he made her feel him. He was so very hard. He must be in pain. She thought.

"I need to get to know the real Sesshoumaru. Not the fake that everyone sees. The one that I will see on a daily basis the one I need to know that I can trust. Meaning show me the real you the one hidden from site. Not the beast and not the Ice prince. The one that saw your mother saw." She said and Sesshoumaru thought. She wanted the true him the one that was starting to come back. The one beneath the emotionless mask. He wants her trust that would be the way to gain it. He would do it if it made her happy.

Inu Yasha wondered if he was doing the right thing in trusting his brother to handle Kagome's heart that now was so very fragile. He had been the one to make it that way though. Kikyo noticed her mate's distress.

"Inu what's wrong? You seem upset." She said and held him. He tensed then relaxed.

"I was thinking I still see Kagome as a friend and I wonder if Sesshoumaru can handle her fragile heart. I mean I was the one who broke it now he has to heal it." He said knowing Kikyo didn't care and would try and take his mind off it.

"She will be fine. Don't worry. Let's…Inu what are you doing?" he was going for a walk he couldn't concentrate with his mate hating his best friend. Maybe even sister.

"I'm going for a walk you hate Kagome because she is nothing but your reincarnation to you. She is my best friend. I can't stop caring for her because you hate her. I want her happy in a way I can't give her. If it is Sesshoumaru that can give it to her that is great but I think Sesshoumaru might go to fast." He said and walked off knowing Kikyo would be pissed.

She was furious she wanted him to forget Kagome but he wouldn't not until she was happy. Kikyo couldn't stay angry though the girl was willing to give her back her soul yet ask nothing in return because she felt no one was willing to give her the one thing she wanted. That was love.

Could that be why my mate is worried? He wants her to feel loved. I mean he said he wanted her happy. That is why but why worry about it. She will be happy once she realizes that Sesshoumaru is truly in love. Thought a confused Kagome. How can you hate the one that brought you life? Especially since she did it even though you tried to kill her.

Inu was going to be up all night.

He watched her as she was waiting for him to say anything. He had been so happy that she was willing to love him. The problem was that she wanted to know him. Know who he was. He thought she probably would want to know his past. I can at least tell her that. She would want to know. He looked at her.

"What do you want to know?" He asked calmly.

"What happened to your mother? I have heard a little bit about your father. What was she like was she mean nice. Was she beautiful? What was her name?" He smiled. That will be easy because it is a simple answer. He thought and kissed her.

"She was a lot like you. Her hair was long and black as night. She was beautiful. Her name was Kanome. Interesting that it sounds a lot like your name. She was a fan of this room to. She actually helped design the castle. At least this room and the gardens. Purple midnight blue and black were her favorite colors. She chose regular blue because it didn't blend to well with the black. She most of all loved it when everyone else was happy. Even in death she wanted me to be happy. Her dieing wish is that I found true happiness. Also that I find someone to share it with. I think I found that person she spoke of." He said proudly. Kagome was amazed. He walked to the wardrobe and found the hidden door where he hid his mother's portrait.

"Here this is her." He said and handed Kagome the small picture. The demoness was beautiful she had long flowing black hair. Her eyes a deep ocean blue. She had magenta strips and a beautiful violet and navy blue kimono on. The design was a black dragon that had its head on her shoulder. She had a blue crescent moon on her head signifying she was the Lady of the Western Lands.

"She is gorgeous. I don't see the similarity." She said making Sesshoumaru truly laugh for the second time. He held her and pointed out that she was more of a grown version but their hearts were similar and that the hair eyes and kind features were the same. Mother you sent me an angel. He thought. She leaned against him.

"Anything else?" She smiled.

"Why do hate your brother? Don't get made I just think that there has to be more to it. He didn't do anything that I know of. I just want to know." She said lost in his eyes. To ease him she kissed him.

"I don't…" She hushed him.

"If you don't want to right now it is fine I want you to know this I will ask again. I want to know." She said and leaned against him again.

"He didn't do it completely. Our father as you know mated a human and she gave birth to him well I found out that his mother only wanted to be My father's mate for his title. She mated him and then was sleeping around with other men. I hated her for it. When my father found out he was furious but the wench was already with child and was going to give birth. The man we fought was the one she was sleeping with when she found out she carried my father's unborn son. The man was furious so he decided to set a trap for my father. It worked sort of except he died as well. His mother lived and raised Inu Yasha with the memory of the man she betrayed saving her. She died on the anniversary of that day." Kagome was shocked. Inu Yasha is a reminder of her betrayal I get why he hated humans. Inu was just a simple reminder that you need to be careful how you trust.

"Thank you for telling me. I guess I just thought you hated him. You just hated what he represented. A betrayal of your father." She looked at him and saw his pain. He had bottled all the pain up and never let the truth set in that his father hoped that she truly loved him. But the question never got answered because he died.

"I can't let my…"She kissed him.

"Crying isn't a weakness Sesshoumaru. It is letting the weakness and pain go a way of recognizing the truth that we are alive. That we feel the pain be it physical or not. You need to let it out. You need to realize that though your father died he died for the one he thought loved him. She may or may not of the fact was he loved her." She said and kissed him.

He cried into her shoulder. For the first time in a long time he had cried. He missed his mother he missed his father and felt sorry that the human betrayed the family. He wished he could save his father. Kagome was right he was already feeling a lot better.

"Thank you for letting me do that. I needed o do that." He said and saw her smile. He loved to see that smile. She deserved so much more then she realized.

"I think that is all for now. Sesshoumaru could you sat with me tonight though? I would feel better if you did." She wanted him to stay. He couldn't deny that sweet innocent request. He would do that.

"Sure I will but then you need to move over." He said and laid down next to her. He would sleep next to her tonight. As he waited for her to fall asleep he noticed that she was lying extremely close. He felt her snuggling his tail Kagome you have no idea how good that feels. I don't think you want me to take you right now. He thought and let a pleasure filled moan escape his lips. She gasped and stopped.

"Sorry I had no idea it did that." She said but he just smiled. He grabbed her and held her. She was happy those arms made her feel safe and protected. She was invincible in these arms. What more could you want. She was loved and he was willing to wait till she was ready.

"Kagome I want you to know I will wait for all it takes for you to feel comfortable with me. I will tell you I need an heir though. I want that heir to be your pup. Not the kit but one you and I produce. I love you and only you." He said and she felt her heart stop. He was going to wait for as long as it took. He would suffer that long for her.

"Sesshoumaru what about you? I know that it could take me a very long time. I don't want you to suffer." He kissed her.

"My suffering is not at hand here. I did not die thinking that I was unloved and unwanted. You on the other hand did." He kissed her.

"I will wait for you to come to me and say that you are ready I can wait. I love you and I will prove it to you." He said and let her sleep on his well built chest. She fell asleep listening to his demon heart beat and wrapped in that ever so soft and fluffy tail.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the reviews keep it up._

**Chapter Six**

Sesshoumaru was awake and watching his angel. She was still asleep. He knew the house was waiting for him to get up. Rin was looking for him. His annoying toad of a companion was calling his name. He wanted to stay here with his Kagome.

She was beginning to stir. She her breathing was faster and her heart was faster too. He was holding so still he was scared of frightening the poor girl. She after all would be in a daze for a while. As she was waking she started to rub his tail.

"I don't remember a tail. Wait I…" She was remembering last night. He grabbed her then and kissed her.

"Now I remember. Thanks for staying with me." She said and he nuzzled her neck.

"Your welcome. I was glade to make you feel better and safe in my home. I would do it any time you like. Just ask okay. I will leave you to bath and dress. The door next to your room is a hot spring in there you can bath I will have a servant bring you a kimono." He said and kissed her. Then he walked out.

Kagome was amazed he stayed the whole night. She thought he would leave during the night. He didn't though he stayed the entire night. She couldn't be happier. He was a very nice guy. What was she thinking there was no question he truly cared but she didn't want any surprise like she had before.

She headed to the hot spring and saw the door. The door was solid oak and had a design of the Lady in a garden spring bathing. It looked like Sesshoumaru's mother. She gasped he was serious she was similar in areas to her. She felt so bad. He truly missed his mother and now it was up to her to make him let go. Last night was the first step. He had to let the pain go. She walked in and got undressed and stepped in. She was not paying attention because Sesshoumaru was sitting in there as well. He noticed though and was fighting himself.

"Kagome you should be more aware of your surroundings I was here the entire time." She had dunked her self to cover her body. He was smirking.

"I saw everything and enjoyed it. No need to hide from me my sweet Kagome." He said and started to tease. She was gasping and moaning as his hands began to wonder. He made her feel so alive. She was amazed she then felt him rub against her. She moaned.

"Sesshoumaru I am not ready yet." She said and he stopped knowing it was true. She was not ready he was going to wait. She was ever tempting though. He wanted her really badly. He had to relieve himself before walking around. She was going to need to know him so she would the real him. He got up and dried off. Then left she was still washing off.

"I will see you at breakfast." He said and left she was relieved he waited but he must be in pain. She knew it would not be easy to wait but he would. She began to feel guilty because she was torturing him. He wanted to be with her and she was going to make him wait. That's when she decided that night would be there night. She was going to be all his.

"I am ready I love him I want to know him better but he brought me back and is willing to wait for me. I won't make him. I love him. He loves me I can see it." She got dressed and left. The Kimono though she didn't realize it at first was the one his mother was wearing in the picture he showed her last night. Made though to fit her perfectly.

After breakfast she and Rin went to one of the many Gardens. Kagome was teaching Rin names of plants. Rin was so happy. Rin ran and pick flowers. The garden was huge. It had plants from many different places around the world and had a giant Koi pound. You needed a bridge to cross it. Rin was so happy she nearly fell in to the pound. Kagome saved her though.

"Rin you need to be careful." She said. Rin hugged her.

"Sorry mama. I will be I am just so happy. I got a mom and dad." She said and confused Kagome.

"Who is your dad Rin?" little did Kagome know Sesshoumaru had come down to get them for lunch and saw the whole thing. He wanted laugh the answer should be a given but I guess this is the first time she heard it.

"I am her father now." Said the deep loving voice of the demon lord. Kagome jumped and landed on the edge of the pound. Sesshoumaru caught her. He knew that the Koi were not the only thing in there. There was a snake Youkai in there that didn't like to be disturbed. He used his tail and pulled her back.

"Thanks I need to take my own advise." She said with a smile on her face.

"Yes you do Rin lunch is served I need to speak with your mother for a minute. We will be up shortly." The girl nodded and ran to the dinning hall. He kissed her and then sat down on a bench.

"I will be leaving in a week to speak with the south about our treaty. You may know the lord considering he is a Wolf Demon and I remember you having met the wolf prince Kouga. He is the lord." Kagome was shocked. Kouga the south Lord.

"Well I have something to tell you something I know it was fast but I can't think of any reason why not to love you. Even with our little talk last night I feel I can't stop loving you. I appreciate everything you have done. Sesshoumaru I want to stay with you. I love you. I will forever be yours to love." With that said she kissed him. Sesshoumaru was so happy.

"You will be my mate." He said knowing that night she was giving herself to him. He was going to be her first last and only lover.

"You do realize I will be with you and taking you." She nodded.

"I expected that. I am not scared any more. For some reason I feel like it is the right thing to do. Besides. You wouldn't hurt me would you?" He shook his head.

"I will be with you and you with me. I like that. Now you truly will be Rin's mom. And I will be your son's father." Shippo was near the entrance to the garden. His mom would be Sesshoumaru's mate making him the prince of the West. He was happy for his mother.

"Speaking of my kit I see you Shippo. Come here." She said and he came bounding to them. Rin came as well.

"We will be one big family now." Said the young kit. He had a family again. He had a mother father and sister. He was smiling and hugging Kagome.

"Yeah both you and Rin will have parents and you both are our children now." Shippo smiled but didn't know if Sesshoumaru would let him hug him.

"Rin do want Shippo as a brother." She smile big and hugged the Kit.

"Yeah I do. Do you want me as a sister?" She asked Shippo nodded.

"What's wrong Shippo?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know if I can…" Kagome knew then. She placed her son on his dads lap and whispered in Sesshoumaru's ear.

"He wants a hug but is scared." Sesshoumaru nodded and hugged the kit. He felt his knew son smile. Shippo hugged back he was so happy.

"Jaken get a letter to the friends of Kagome and The kit that they will be expected to show to my castle in a week's time. I will be announcing then the new family of the west. The meeting in the south was over you. He learned I was courting you. I now am going to mate you. He can back off." Said an annoyed Demon Lord.

"Don't worry mama can handle him daddy. He has been trying for a long time." Said Shippo. He didn't like Kouga. He wanted her to give him up. She wouldn't.

"Okay I guess I can arrive late and INTRODUCE him to my mate." He said emphasizing the introduce. They laughed and walked in. The children between them. As they entered the dinning hall the children ran to their seats. The hall was huge. Big enough to fit ten true form Sesshoumarus'. The ceiling displayed a battle with a giant white dog in the fight. It was not injured at all.

"Oh the picture my father had it painted on the ceiling. It was of the battle with the cat demons. Though he won he didn't want to fight them but they wanted our lands." He said and motion for him to sit next to him.

Inu Yasha received the letter and was no longer worried. Sango and Miroku came and were so happy. Their friend was going to mate Sesshoumaru. He would make her feel loved.

"I told you mate she would be fine. He would convince her she was loved. I bet they mate before the announcement." Said Kikyo knowing Inu still was worried.

"Yeah well still doesn't mean it is over Kouga knows and might fight for her. Sesshoumaru will kill Kouga." That would be a problem.

"Not if Kagome doesn't want him to. He would be no longer allowed on the lands." Kouga had heard.

"Not if he wants our treaty to stand plus he can make me stay away as long as it is not for political reasons. I will make Kagome come to me though and lose…" Sango threw her Hirikotsu.

"She thinks of Shippo as her son. She would never give him up. You never got that. She would only be with someone who would accept the kit. That is why she never went to you. You never accepted Shippo. You lost your chance." She said and Kouga thought about it.

"She would be to busy with her own young to take care of the kit why keep him?" said the wolf prince. Sesshoumaru had made Jaken inform Kouga of his needing to be late to their meeting.

"Ask Kagome?" said Miroku. They left his hand on Sango's waist.

Kouga Ran as fast as he could to Sesshoumaru's Castle he was greeted by the lord and his new family. Sesshoumaru had his mask on and was watching Kouga very carefully.

"Kagome can we talk?" he asked. She nodded

"Alone." She didn't trust him.

"If you want to discuss my choice you will speak in front of Sesshoumaru and the children. Either wise yes." Kouga didn't want to lie because the kit and Sesshoumaru would know.

"Why do you want to keep the kit? Any pups you bare will keep you busy he won't get to see you as often." He asked as one question.

"He has Rin here to keep him Company for one and two I have thought of him as my son since Inu Yasha and I rescued him from the thunder brothers. Kouga I want him to be my son. Now he is I won't leave him behind because the one I love doesn't want the responsibility of taking care of him. Sesshoumaru is willing to help me raise him and I can raise all the kids. Only one will be the true heir though. I don't care as long as they are happy." She said holding Rin and Shippo on his perch on her shoulder.

"Next why did you choose Sesshoumaru?" he asked Sesshoumaru growled. He was treading dangerously.

"It's okay Sesshoumaru I knew he would ask eventually. He has shown me that love for me is out there. True love. Not because I can see the shards or because I look like some one. He loves me for me. You say you love me but it was only after I showed you I can see the shards. That is not love. You want my ability. Not me." She said and he was hurt.

"I am sorry Kouga but I have chosen the one who truly loves me." Kouga ran for his home. Knowing that Sesshoumaru would bring her.

Sesshoumaru was happy that the wolf had left. He was making Kagome nervous. He walked over to her and held her. He started to nuzzle her neck. Shippo and Rin started to play tag when Kilala showed. Sesshoumaru knew they would come as soon as possible.

"Kagome hey." Yelled Sango and they landed.

"Hey you guys your fast." She hugged her friend Miroku was talking to Sesshoumaru Kilala was playing with the kids. They were all happy that is when dinner was announced.

"My mate children come dinner is served." They all walked in. The kids ahead of everyone. Sesshoumaru stopped a servant and had rooms prepared for the guests. Knowing the former monk and demon slayer were courting they had a room together and the twin tale slept in the kits room.

Dinner was uneventful they went to the gardens and talked. Kilala watched and played with the children. This one had a small pound and a giant white Sakura tree. The adults stood near the tree and the kids were near the pound.

"Sesshoumaru-sama do I sense snake Youkai in your home." Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Yes two koi pounds have snake Youkai. I know this because I have angered them when I was little by going into the pounds. As long as you don't disturb the pounds you should be fine." He said. Kagome smiled. She knew he didn't say which the one they were currently at was too small. The other one had one. She saw the eyes. There was one more she had yet to find it.

"Rin Shippo bed time. Sango Shippo wants Kilala to stay with him while you are here I said yes but I didn't ask you. Is that okay." Sango nodded. Shippo had Kilala follow him. Kagome and Sango walked with the children. Sesshoumaru and Miroku not far behind.

"Goodnight Shippo and Kilala." Kagome kissed Shippo on the forehead and walk to Rin's room and did the same. Rin and Shippo crashed.

"I think it would be wise for us all to retire now." Said the former monk knowing that Sesshoumaru had plans.

"Well goodnight guys see you all in the morning." She hugged Sango and gave Miroku a hand shake. Then followed her soon to be mate to their room.

_Lemon next chappie. Inu Yasha and Kikyo show up at the castle. Review please._


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks all of you. The reviews are great. I promise that I will keep writing. This chappie is a lemon. Let me know if you like._

**Chapter Seven**

Sesshoumaru lead his mate to his room then shut and locked the door. Kagome smiled as she looked at the room. The carpet was a silvery gray shag carpet. His sheets were a silver silk. The blue moon on it added a nice touch. His wardrobe was rose wood and made the room smell wonderful. The bed was made of oak and had the shape of a western bed. His room seemed to fit the western lord quit well. He walked to her and held her from behind.

"Don't forget tonight is our night to mate my love." He whispered huskily in her ear. She leaned into his embrace. He started to kiss her neck. Then run his hands all over the front of her only stopping to massage her breasts. She moaned then moved her hands to his groin has she grabbed it he growled passionately. She almost stopped until he moved into to the action.

"I didn't forget my love. I only was admiring your room. It seems to fit you." She said between the moans and panting. He moved his hands and undid the obi and let her kimono fall to the floor. She gasped as he went back to massaging her breasts and nipping and kissing her neck. She was completely lost in the affection he was showing her. She undid the sash that held his armor on and removed it. Then she removed his Haori to allow her hands to wander freely over the pale well toned chest of her demon lord. Sesshoumaru was moaning now.

Kagome was panting so hard she loved what he could arouse inside her. She loved the way he touched her. She went to his hakama and untied the yellow sash that held those up. When they were off she began to stroke his erected member. He growled lovingly deep in his throat and chest. She knew he was enjoying the feeling of what she was doing. She wanted to please him.

He was in heaven now. His long time obsession was now trying to help him by relieving the pressure he felt when around her. She had no clue that he had been waiting for a while to feel her do this to him. His dreams haunted by pictures of them mating. Now he would bring that dream to life. How he waited for this. He ran his left hand down to the lower folds and ran a single clawed finger over them just to hear her moan. Oh how he longed to make her do this. He teased her entrance by inserting the finger then removing it. She would arch forward then back. He picked her up then took her to his bed. Wanting more freedom and to look at her.

"You look amazing Kagome. I am proud to have a beauty such as your self to call my mate." She was blushing now he could smell the arousal in her. He wanted to enter now his beast begging him to do so. But he knew what he wanted first and that was for her to have the pleasure of her first climax.

He started to kiss her neck then went down nipping and kissing along the way. Want only to make her happy she did this. Her moans and panting was a definite sign she was. He stopped at her right breast and kissed it then bit it slightly hearing her gasp in pleasure made him harden even more.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing to me?" she asked in pure passion. He smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Loving you and making you feel the pleasure you deserve my Kagome." He said seductively then went back to his "playing". He was enjoying the feel of her soft skin against his lips. While his right hand wandered down to her entrance his left was occupying itself with her left breast. Massaging and squeezing it. He loved her and was going to prove it now. She was first. He felt her arching into his toying but that would only encourage the fun. His right hand was at her entrance and playing by entering a little then pulling out.

"Please come on get inside me." She begged she wanted feel him in her and now. She was begging and he was not listening to her. He switched breast which meant hands as well when his left hand got down there two fingers went deep into her and she gasped at the invasion of her lower regions but it felt to good to care. As he pumped in and out of her she started panting even harder. He stopped and moved his head down to her entrance he was going to make this last tell he was ready for her to cum. His tongue entered and he loved the taste.

He held her hips down. As she bucked against the thrusting of his tongue. She is nearly ready. I want her to feel the pleasure of this. She has given me a life I forgot a long time ago when my mother died. She would feel the pleasure first. He continued to thrust his tongue into her and make her pleased. Minutes later she came forcefully. He got to taste her sweet juices.

"SESSHOUMARU!" She screamed as she came and she collapsed on to the bed. HE was pleased as she yelled his name in passion. He had pleased his mate. Now she was ready.

"You ready Kagome?" he asked wanting her to be sure.

"Yes Sesshoumaru I am. I have never been more sure." She said and that was all he needed. With one thrust into her and she cried in pain. He felt guilty already. She was in pain but he kissed away the tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you." She smiled as much as the pain would let then she moved to let him know to continue. He started slow as not to hurt her anymore. She loved the feeling of him moving inside her. She was going insane with the slow pace though.

"Faster Harder." He was not going to ignore that he moved faster and made the thrusts harder making sure to please her. He was almost their but would fight till she came first. His mate was needing this. He was making her pant again and could feel her muscles contract around him. Kami this feels better then the dreams. He thought while he began to see red. He didn't fight though knowing his beast wished for it as much as he. With one last thrust they both climaxed.

They screamed each others name as the wave hit them. His seed planted deep in her womb. As he peak was reached he drove his fangs into her neck marking her as his. His beast had taken over at the last moment. It was a dream come true for them both.

"I love you Kagome. You will now be with me forever and no other male human or demon will be able to touch you." He said and she smiled. Sesshoumaru forgot to say one thing though she could very well be pregnant now. He figured wait until morning.

"I love you too Sesshoumaru goodnight." She said kissed him and fell to sleep. He was falling asleep to he rolled over and let her sleep on him. I will tell her in the morning of the possibility of our pup being inside her. I will be able to tell then any way. he thought as sleep took over.

_Review please. I was thinking about it and thought maybe to say something about Miroku and Sango but thought nah I will just make it Sessh Kag and leave it for them to talk about next chappie._

_Also thanks to all you reviewers. My friend is jealous though she wants people reading her stuff. If you like Gundam Wing please read Tenko Strifes My life as a Gundam Pilot. It is funny. Especially Duo getting into trouble by Fe- chan. Till next chappie Bye Bye. Rin say good bye_

_Rin: Bye _


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for all reviews. I am so happy that you all like it so far. I think I will do a holiday chappie sounds like fun. Well with out further delay Chapter Eight._

**Chapter Eight**

Kagome was so happy from the night before. She looked at her still sleeping mate at her side. She couldn't believe that he was still sleeping though. Truth be told he wasn't. He just was wondering what she would do. She went to get up only to feel pain in her lower abdomen. She winced. Can't move damn. All well I guess I rest for a bit. She laid back down and cuddled with her mate. She kissed him on the forehead and went to go back to sleep.

"A bath would cure your problem." Said a fully awake Taiyoukai. He looked down at her and smiled. He picked her up and carried her next door. As he put her in the water she relaxed even more. He got in himself and let her lean against him. They would be there awhile.

Miroku woke to find that he had a wait on his bare chest. He was happy that she had come to him last night. He feared that she didn't love him at all. His one love would leave and never come to him again. He loved her; the flirting was because he thought that she didn't love him. Now he had the proof in his bed. She had given herself and virginity to him. He knew the demon lord would not care his mate saw them as friends and he would not harm them for fear of losing her. Sango had made love with him that night and he was happy.

He was surprised that night from the beginning. She had come to his room and was there wanting to talk. That was innocent but what happened next was the turn point. She kissed him passionately and lovingly. He was shocked and loved the kiss. He was now in his own little heaven.

"Miroku I love you I just want to know that you love me. I don't want you to flirt with other women and ask them to bare a child for you." She said and looked at me lovingly yet concerned that I would turn away.

"Anything for you my dear Sango. I would gladly give it all up for you." I said then kissed her with passion. After that they had shared the best night of there life. They made love. Her body begged for his and his hers. That was what he had dreamed of for what was going on five years now. My sweet Sango I would end my life if you asked it. He thought and kissed her.

They bathed and kissed the morning away until the knock came to the door by an annoying toad that would be dead if he entered. Sesshoumaru had planned on mating one more time but was interrupted by Jaken. The toad would die if he entered his master's bath.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I can't find the human girl Kagome anywhere." He said scared of his master's wrath when he spoke.

"That would be because she is here. Also get the cooks up breakfast needs to be ready." He said and listened for the sounds of fading footsteps. Then went back to his mate.

They got out and dressed and went to breakfast. Sango Miroku and the kids were waiting. Kagome sat next to Sesshoumaru and began to eat. They all knew of the nights events and knew today would be the beginning of a new life together. Sesshoumaru called for all the servants.

"You all know of the fact Kagome came here to care for Rin. Well now you will show her even more respect. As you can probably tell I have mated her. Though I had not planned to before. I did now she will take the place as Lady of the Western Lands. As for these humans you shall show them respect as well and that is for two reasons. One they aided in the defeat of the vile half demon Naraku. Also they are my mate's friends. You will not insult neither my mate nor her guests understand." Said the Taiyoukai of the West. The servants bowed.

Kagome was certain then she was in for a wild ride. Then another announcement came. She was not expecting this one at all. Sesshoumaru had surprised her.

"My mate also carries my heir. I will expect you all to make sure by the time the pup arrives a room will be prepared. Now you are all dismissed." He said and waved his hand. They bowed and left.

"Kagome amazing not only have you mated him but now you carry his pup. What will you tell you mother." Said an excited Sango. Kagome went wide eyed and nearly fainted. I'm Pregnant. How can he tell though? Sesshoumaru knew what was going through her head.

"Your scent gives it away that I am to be expecting a pup here soon. I have to look it up but it should be around four and a half months before the pup is born. The child may be a half demon. I will care for it non-the same." He said and held his mate. Then turned to the monk and demon Slayer.

"You can live in the west or in the palace I care not. My mate will want to see you often though. Also you should find a home soon. You also will be having a child on your hands. I can't tell more then that. Soon I will be able to tell how many." He said Kagome was amazed what scent could give away. Shippo and Rin came running to Kagome.

"YEAH! A new baby brother or sister!" They said together. They were so excited. Kagome was happy but knew she would have a lot of explaining to do.

The girls went to the garden it would be winter soon. Then it would be hard to travel. The snow would be on the ground. That would be a good Christmas present. 'Here mom meet your grandchild.' Sango could tell Kagome was thinking and worried. Sango gave Kagome a hug.

"It isn't good to worry when you're pregnant. Plus you never know your mom might be happy to have a grand kid. She seems to trust you Kagome. Remember I did meet her as did Sesshoumaru. She might not care." Kagome nodded and then gave her a hug back.

"Don't forget you're pregnant too. So is Miroku the father?" Sango blushed. Kagome squeaked at the blush.

"Don't do that one and two how could you tell?" she asked defensively.

"I knew all along you guys were in love. You just couldn't admit it yet." Said Kagome.

"Okay that makes sense. Anyway I think we might stay here. I don't want Shippo to think that Aunt Sango would leave him. Plus I like it here." Sango said with a smile.

"I am worried about my mom but what about Inu Yasha?" She said and looked at the Koi pound. They bowed there heads. Inu Yasha would be a problem. He wouldn't like the idea of her being Sesshoumaru's mate. Her carrying his kid was not going to help. They would have to see how that goes.

Sesshoumaru and the monk were in the library. Having a talk. The men had a lot to prepare for. They both had a child on the way. Plus a woman that was about to turn deadly. Women are known for extreme mood swings in pregnancies. If either one got made enough there would be hell to pay.

"We need to make sure my brother doesn't piss either of them off. Especially Kagome considering her powers react to her mood." Said Sesshoumaru. Miroku nodded. He knew that would be tough. Inu Yasha was not known for a cool temper.

"True but the beads should still work plus if I announce my child and engagement first that would be good. He might not react as bad." It was an idea. Weak mind you but an idea at that. Sesshoumaru would have to talk to Kagome about that. He looked to the garden and saw the children and the two-tail playing. They were having fun. He saw in his head Kagome and their pup plus Rin and Shippo playing out there. He knew it was going to be a happy and full life. But something kept telling him to tread carefully. He knew why he still had enemies that would die to know he had a mate and pup.

"What is it Lord Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked and knowing it would be best not to know.

"Will you and Sango be staying?" Asked the lord. Sounding urgent.

"I think so Sango would not want to miss the chance of being near family. She considers Kagome a little sister. We would need to have her brother here though. Kohaku is his name." Sesshoumaru nodded. He would allow it because he wanted his mate to be happy plus more defenses against any threat upon his new mate and unborn child.

"Do as needed just don't tell your mate or Kagome that I want you here for a defense against any enemy that threatens my Kagome. I have a lot of enemies that would try. I want her and the pups safe and happy." He said and never knew that unwanted ears were listening outside the door. One he trust would deliver the info to an enemy that resided near his home.

"We have a long trip ahead and we need to ready ourselves and also make sure the women are okay." Said the monk and left knowing of the eve's dropper and left before Sesshoumaru said anything. Knowing no one knew of the threat. He ran after it. Sesshoumaru heard the running of the monk and knew what it meant.

"Monk what did you sense?" he said and ran after the monk.

"We had company and I don't think the kind you wanted. I am following it. I think it is headed for the kids. I don't want them in danger." He said and ran faster.

As they approached they heard a scream and then a growl. Kilala was fighting something.


	9. Chapter 9

_This is great thank you for the reviews. Keep it up. Here is the next chappie._

**Chapter Nine**

As the men approached they saw Jaken attacking the two-tail and losing. He smiled knowing that Sesshoumaru couldn't attack with the child in his arms. He thought he was clever. He was not paying attention.

"This is what happens when you don't listen to me I get dirty. I wanted you to mate a demoness not this Human girl. So what if she is different that doesn't make it. I will give this information to my new master." He said and went tot leave with Rin but was stopped when he was struck from behind. Rin ran to Sesshoumaru

"Daddy what happened to master Jaken? Why was he made about you and mommy mating?" She asked confused. Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Don't worry Rin he won't hurt you, Shippo, or your mom anymore. You are safe now so please just relax. I and the others will be here. Just over near the bushes." He said and gave both the children a hug. Shippo was still worried he knew that Jaken should not have been like that. But who was his new master. Kagome had come in and saw Jaken dead.

"What happened why is he dead? Why do the children look worried? Sesshoumaru?" She said Sesshoumaru didn't want to tell her.

"Apparently Jaken turned on us. He didn't want me to mate you but I never told him to judge who I mate. He is not my father. I wanted to mate you and I don't regret it. I will have to increase the security here. I will have a guard near you and the children at all times. At least when I am not here to protect you all." Said Sesshoumaru smiling at his mate.

Sango seemed to be thinking about the problem to. She was worried now. The new master who was it? It couldn't be Naraku He was already dead wasn't he. I mean Kagome died and took him down to. Why would he be back? So many questions and not enough clues.

"Sango what are you thinking about?" asked Sesshoumaru noticing her spacey look. She was thinking about something. He wanted to know what it was. She was thinking hard. The children had gotten back to playing.

"I was trying to figure who the 'new' master was. I don't think we have enough clues to figure out the problem and plus I don't know many of your enemies Lord Sesshoumaru. I do know that I agree about the security of Kagome and the children. I can be with Kagome most of the time. We would only need one more guard. Kilala is with the children anyways. So they only need one more guard each." She said and Sesshoumaru agreed.

"Why is it that we always run in to problems? I need to inform your brother of the problem. Inu could help with the problem." Said Kagome in near tears. Then thought knew master He couldn't be back right.

She needed to think herself. Sesshoumaru was worried though. He was never going to let her be completely alone. She was in need of a break and wasn't getting one. Poor girl she was always on the run from trouble and could never get away. Kagome began to walk and was heading for her room and then felt arms around her waist. It was her mate.

"Relax we will get through this I promise. I won't let them get you. They can't have you I have claimed you. I will be here most of the time except when called away. I am taking you with me on one of my trips here soon. Sango and Miroku can watch Rin and the children. I have sent word for Inu Yasha so he will come and help." He said and just pulled her closer to him to allow for her to lean on him.

"Thank you but I still worry I mean it is our family in danger. What do you expect me to do? I know if there is a fight. I would never be allowed to help because of the pup I now carry." She said and she was right.

"Of course you wouldn't Kagome. I need you to stay strong for the children though. They worry because their mother is worrying. He was right she needed to think of the children. They needed someone to tell them it would all work out. But then it hit her he would be fighting if it came to that. Her emotional state then went from bad to worse. The pregnancy showed in her emotions.

"You would be fighting though right?" He nodded and turned her around. To look him in the eyes. She saw that he was scared for her. The love was still there.

"I would die to make sure you were safe. I won't die though I will be victorious and come back to see my children grow up and meet their mates." He said and that made her smile. She had the true smile he loved.

"Thanks I guess I am just a wreck right now. I don't want to loose both men that I love or loved. Especially you since this child I carry is yours mister." He started to play. She said and ran to a near by garden. As they played she tripped and fell into the pond. But this one was one of the ones she didn't want to fall into.

"Kagome no!" He ran and grabbed her. She had slipped on the edge of the pond. Sesshoumaru was not going to make it and the snake demon was very vicious in this pond. He knew it had its mouth already open. Don't take her from me. I would have to die. Why does she mean so much mother? This time the snake didn't attack and there was a reason her powers were protecting her and the unborn child. At least that is what he thought.

"You need to be careful Sesshoumaru you might fall. The snake in this pond is not friendly." Said a female voice from near Kagome. He looked and couldn't see anything. He was confused it sounded like his mother. She couldn't be talking she was dead.

"Mother?" he said and she appeared again in front of him. Still as beautiful as the day she died.

"Yes my son." Said his mother and smiled to him. He was shocked now. His mother appears to him now. When he is nearly going to lose his mate and pup.

"Why have you come? Not that I am not happy but I am confused. Now of all times you appear to me. I had to kill my servant because he was a traitor. My mate was about to die. What have you come for?" He asked confused. She looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Do I need a reason to see my son? I wanted to tell you. The one that is supposed to be dead is not. She merely has weakened him. He still lives. I don't know if that is what has caused the problem here or not but I would be careful who you trust. Especially the undead miko." Said Kanome then vanished. But not before saying a few words.

"Sesshoumaru don't turn cold on her and accidentally push her away. You may just lose her away forever. I know that you love her. I don't want to see you suffer because you failed to see what you have done. You are starting t turn to the old you and she sees you as not wanting her around." He just blew it off. Till then he noticed what she had done.

Kagome thought she was dead and then heard the voice of Midoriko in her head. Knowing she was there to talk.

"You can't die yet. You have children and a job to do. The half demon is not dead yet you merely slowed. Him down." She said and heard Kagome cry.

"He doesn't love me anymore. He pretended just like…OWWWWW" Midoriko smacked her. She was not thinking.

"Do you think he would worry about your safety if he didn't love you at some level?" Kagome nodded.

"Yes. The child I carry. It is the only thing he carried about. Not me. I am just here to give it to him. Well he won't get it if I have any say in it. OOOOWWWW!" Smacked again except by the mother of Sesshoumaru.

"He was out there begging for you to live. He was worried that you would die. The look of pure worry. He did not like the idea of you being gone. He does care what are you thinking." She was tired of men giving her false information.

"If he does then let him prove it. Guys men males what ever you call women simply because they are with child. I will not be used. I have been there before. I was used by Inu Yasha I was no more then a shard detector. Sesshoumaru is showing me that I am here for two things to give him children then to raise Rin. I will not be used any more." She said trying to fight the hold her powers had.

Sesshoumaru noticed she wanted to have her power let her fall to her death. He cried he was too late. I am so sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to hurt you. If this is truly what you want then go. Know this I do love you. I was thinking so much of your safety and the pup I forgot that you need your freedom. He said and went to leave. He went to his room and laid down knowing in his head his one true mate had died because he was careless with her heart.

"Sesshoumaru why didn't you try and save her?" she asked confused as to why her son didn't try and save his mate.

"She wished to die. I will not force her to live when she doesn't wish it. I loved her with all my heart and was too late to prove otherwise. I know that she needs the freedom to make her own decisions. Earlier she was testing my love in her. I failed. She was asking if I would let her fight and I said no because she is pregnant. She was all I wanted now I lost her because of the need to protect her and the pup." He said and laid down looking at his claws. I might as well have torn out her heart then. I killed her. He thought and went to sleep. Kagome's spirit heard this.

"What is he doing to himself? He is tearing himself apart before the fight he was preparing for. Why?" She asked confused.

"He has no one to protect and fight for. Rin and Shippo will know he didn't protect you and hate him. He was to protect you. He has no reason to live now that the mate he cared for is dead." Said Kanome. Knowing that Kagome was completely confused. Had she been wrong?

"Kagome I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I wanted you to be happy and safe? I am only guessing what you thought. Probably that I only wanted you safe for the pup. I wanted the pup but I could have had a full blooded pup if that were true. I choose the hanyou. I choose the more dangerous decision. I could not have done that and only wanted the pup." Said a sad Sesshoumaru. He elongated the claw on his pointer finger and held it to his wrist.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing?" Said Kanome knowing her son was acting strange.

"My mate I hope you're happy where ever you are. I will be where I belong for this sin." He said and went to slice his wrist but it never hit. Inu Yasha had grabbed his hand.

"She would never want you to do that even if she committed suicide. You know that. She died carrying your pup huh. Probably to keep you from regretting it. Thinking you were lying because of the way you acted. I talked to Sango and Miroku. I can tell it was a mistake but you don't think she would want you to die." He said.

"I don't care what you say brother. You didn't see…Shippo what are you…" He turned and saw his mates note. It was addressed to Inu Yasha and realized it was a note for her suicide attack at Naraku. He bent down and read it. This time he knew it was better read for him. He was fighting the tears then remembered her words.

"_Crying is away to release the pain you hold inside. It is away to acknowledge that you are alive and can feel the pain. To let go for real."_

That was it he was crying. He knew it was bad to show his brother but he would do it for her. He was truly sorry and knew that he could never tell her. He had in away killed his mate.

"Sesshoumaru who is that?" said Inu.

"Son why do you want to kill yourself over her she was angry with you for no reason." Said Kanome.

"That is wrong she was mad at me for a good reason. Her spirit needs room to fly free and I was clipping its wings. I was hindering her and she didn't like it at all." He said and looked at her knew then that she was right he did need to lose the indifferent mask that caused him to lose Kagome.

"I can't us Tenseiga on her she wanted to die. I will not bring her back unless she wishes to come back. So don't ask." He said answering the question before it was asked.

"Okay Daddy." Shippo came in and hugged him knowing Sesshoumaru was suffering as much as him. Rin came in too and hugged her dad.

"I have you two don't I?" They nodded. They are mad that he didn't protect her. Then that speech was what made them realize he had been trying it was that that made her leave.

"Son then you might want to use that sword." Said his mother and left.

In the dark were Kagome and Midoriko. She had heard everything and was crying because she was wrong and he was now willing to go to hell for his "crime". He was going to leave the children with Sango and the monk but that changed when he spoke. They forgave him.

"I want to go back I guess I was wrong." She said and left to her body. The child kicked and was happy.

"I will inform him then." Said Kanome and did that. She smiled her son would be happy to hear this. She wanted him happy for she had wondered why he had chosen her and now she knew. Her spirit brought happiness when it is given the chance. She was more then willing to help when it concerned her son.

"Sesshoumaru hurry I will be leaving soon if you don't." She said when he arrived. Sliced her body that Inu Yasha had grabbed. Being warned by the spirit of his mother of the fact Kikyo was not to be trusted. He would listen to his mother. She was to be trusted. He hurried to the palace his brother lived at.

"Come back to me love. I need you." He swung the sword to find that it refused to work on her.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for the reviews. Keep it up._

**Chapter Ten**

_Thoughts_

The sword didn't work to bring her back he was so depressed. He couldn't stand to lose her again. His love was now dead. What was he going to do? The sword was not giving the pulse. He wanted her back. What made the sword no work to bring her back this time? He was on his knees.

That is when a sound was heard from his mate. He heard a weak and faint sound of a heart. He approached and it was louder as he approached her stomach the sound was the loudest. He had brought back the pup. The mother was a different story. How could he bring her back?

"Sesshoumaru-sama what is it?" Said Miroku. Knowing to add the title to Sesshoumaru's name.

"I brought back my child and not the mother. I want the mother too. I need the mother. How can I do that?" The sword pulsed and he looked. He swung it again only this time she breathed. Her heart was beating again. He held her and then touched her stomach. Knowing it was what stopped her from returning.

"Sesshoumaru no threatening our child." She said and kissed him.

"The pup kept me from bringing my love and mate back I can punish it all I want. It will know who is in charge." He said playfully. Only wanting to see her smile and realize the truth. He was truly sorry and wanted her happy. He stood back to allow her friends to come and talked to her, and the children to hug her and question why she left.

He stood and let her be but he was not far from her. He watched as his mate talked and laughed. She was alive and well that was all he cared about right now. Her happiness. She was and always will be his world. She walked to him.

"Why are you by yourself here Fluffy-sama?" she asked and pulled him to the group.

"Fluffy-sama?" He asked she pointed to the tail. He nodded.

"I will allow it as long as we are alone. As for why I was away from the group I was allowing you to be with your friends and to spread those wings. You are my little angel Kagome who melted my iced heart. Now I will pay you back and allow you the space you wish for. I only wish for your happiness. I would do anything to reach said goal. I love you." He said and kissed her on the head.

"Anything for it. Like what? I don't want anything. I just want to be loved for real. Not loved because I am the reincarnation of some one. Not just because I can bare a child. Not because I have power but for me. For who I am and what I am. I love you to Sesshoumaru. I just don't. That is all I want. I just wish you would show me the you I say when we were talking not the indifferent one. I want to see that you love me and not just the pup. I would love to know that you would be willing to do that and not just protect me. But let me be free like you just did." She said lovingly.

"Thank you." He said right before they kissed. He had been so happy with her being back that he was forgetting that they had company. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the lovers up.

"Thank you if you want to do that, please leave the area, and go to your room. Now we have to think of a way to protect her and the children." Said Inu Yasha angrily.

"Well I think she can protect herself with the miko powers and the bow though I would like to train you a bit. For now that can wait. I don't want to over do it right now. Not to sound overprotective love it would be a bad idea." Said Sesshoumaru. He held her close she nodded.

"True I will live with that. What do we do now though?" Kagome said worried.

"We have to see what happens." Said Miroku. Inu nodded at the former monk's statement. _I can't believe this has happened. Is he still alive? Can Naraku have survived a miko blast like that? Is there another one who wants to see Sesshoumaru dead?_ Thought the half demon knowing that it all could be true. Naraku was powerful indeed.

"Hey I am going to go check on the children." Said Kagome knowing that they would want to play. She walked over to them and was immediately was tackled by a flying red ball of fur. She laughed and then felt another pounce on her.

"Mommy I want to play too." Said the voice of a little girl willing to play. The weight vanished and she saw two whining children and a father that was rescuing the mother.

"You two don't want to hurt your unborn sibling do you?" Asked Sesshoumaru. The two shook their head.

"No!" they said in unison. Shippo smiled and tried to wiggle out. He was dropped on to the ground and Shippo ran to the others and tackled Inu Yasha.

"Rin you go say hi to your uncle I have to talk with your mother. Okay?" She nodded and went to play with her "uncle" and left the two to talk.

"I wanted to say that though I trust them I want you safe. I will have someone with you when I am not around. You can choose who but if you choose Sango I want one of my men. I just wish for you and the pup's protection. My mate I want to see you here for the rest of the long days ahead. Will you be willing to put up with that? I can be gone weeks on end. The guards will be female that I request so they can check on you. Do you approve?" he asked scared she would not and wish to be alone.

"I do. I want you feel safe with me being away from you but know this I wish to be able to send them away and have some time to my self. Remember Miroku will be here to as will Inu Yasha. I know that doesn't sit well with you. Kilala is here and will protect me. She loves the children but will protect the Lady of the West the same." Kilala nodded showing she would. Sesshoumaru smiled.

"As you wish. If you do at least call for the two-tail so you will be safe. This threat has me worried." He kissed her and showed he cared for her. His mate and children were all that matter to him. He wanted to be with them forever. He nipped at Kagome's mate mark and kissed it. She tilted her head to allow better access.

"I love you Kagome." He said in her ear. She leaned back into the embrace.

"I love you Sesshoumaru." She said and kissed him. They stood there and watched the children torture poor Inu Yasha and run after him as he tried to get away. Then he cheated and jumped into a tree.

"No fair Inu Yasha. We can't jump that high." Said a depressed Shippo.

"Inu Yasha don't make me say it. They just want to play. You will have to learn eventually so you can play when you have children." She said and he jumped down and chased them. Shippo got tackled by Inu Yasha.

"Inu that's not fair. I want to go get off. HAHAHAHAHAHA" Inu Yasha started to tickle him mercilessly. He was laughing and having a good time. Everyone laughed. They were enjoying seeing the peaceful moments they had. Plus how often is Inu Yasha nice to Shippo. Kagome wanted a camera. (Kodak Moment Right?) She was so happy to see Shippo get to be the child he was.

Sesshoumaru was glad to feel the pleased aura around her. For a long time she was on the edge of depressed and then she would go suicidal. He knew that she was still on the edge but for now she was happy. He was happy too she was his mate and only wanted her to be happy.

"Let's go have lunch and relax." They all nodded and left for lunch. He kissed his mate and led them all to the hall. He had her hand. As they approached the hall and sat Kagome was not as distant this time because her mate was loving.

"Lunch is served." The servants called and then served lunch. The children ate fast then went to play the adults talked and ate. Kagome sensed a presence and froze.

"I killed him it can't be." She said before she fainted. The voice came as had before.

"You shall never destroy me!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Inu


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for the reviews. I want to thank everyone who is reading this fic and those of you reviewing it. I appreciate the reviews also I love the readers. Thanks Major twist this chapter_

**Chapter Eleven**

"Inu Yasha I can't be…be…" Said a scared Kagome knowing that it was as she had feared. Naraku was still alive and was still empowered. The Jewel was no longer ink existence but he was still powerful. She was scared for the child she was carrying and was scared for the children.

"Kagome you okay?" said Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha. They were both worried for the young miko. Seeing her reaction to the life of their most hated enemy. She had indeed destroyed him yet he lives. _How could this be? Will her suffering never end? My sweet Kagome calm down._ He thought as he looked at her. He went and held her trying to calm her as her heart raced with her mind.

"Kagome please calm down. We will be him some how. I don't know for right now but I will find a way." Sesshoumaru said to his now distant mate knowing she was closed up for now. Hearing the voice of her enemy. He was speaking as if he had wanted this to all happen. He wanted to be destroyed so he could torment them from the after life.

"Kagome don't give up now we need you to stay with us. Breath please come back to us." Said Sango then ran up to her sister and hugged her. Kagome was nearly knocked over. She came back down to earth to place her hands on the ground and steady herself. She felt Sango and hugged her back.

"Thanks Sango I am confused how can he be back. I was certain he was never going to regenerate." Said Kagome knowing that he was back. Sesshoumaru smiled at Sango and mouthed Thank you. She smiled back.

"It happens we just need to come up with a way to destroy him for good. Don't worry we will you just calm down for right now. He was destroyed by your powers so he will expect you to come after him again. Let's get this done one step at a time. This means Jaken's new master was Naraku. He had gone with the bastard and he deserved the death he got." Said Inu Yasha. Knowing he was walking a very thin line especially seeing the glare come from Sesshoumaru. Kikyo walked up and held Inu Yasha.

"Mate let's go we are not needed for right now." Kagome grabbed her and let the miko Energy into Kikyo who was screaming in pain. Knowing she was still tainted by Naraku.

"This is how he lived huh. You betrayed your mate. Or wait he was never your mate was he whore! How could you mate that bastard that stole your life? He was the one after the jewel not Inu Yasha. You will die." Some how her Eyes turned red as she purified Kikyo.

"I did no….AAAAAAHHHHHH! Okay I did because it would get me close so I could destroy him I never meant to do…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Screamed an ex-priestess in pain. Inu Yasha was furious. His mate going after to Naraku and mating him. Kagome went to Sesshoumaru because he had hurt her. Kikyo had gone to Naraku because she wished to betray him.

"I will do the crime you accused Inu Yasha of kill you." Said Kagome and push more energy into Kikyo who screamed in agony. Naraku finally appeared. He saw what Kagome was doing to his mate.

"Let her go or the child gets killed." He held Rin up and was ready to attack the child. Kagome turned her attention to Naraku. She held her hand up and fired a single blast of miko Energy at him. The interesting part was it had a small bit of youki in it. He was in pain now.

"What how did she do that?" Asked Miroku. Confused because he knew what had happened.

"I think we all need to pay a trip to the Library when this is done." Said Sesshoumaru wanting answers. His mate was showing interesting powers now. She was attacking with youki and Miko powers plus she was displaying Youkai abilities as well this could never be just because she carried a child of his.

Both Naraku and Kikyo left because Kagome fainted in exhaustion. Sesshoumaru ran to his mate and grabbed her before she hit the ground. Inu Yasha grabbed Shippo and Rin and went to the study. The children drew pictures while their father tried to find answers to why their mother was showing these powers.

"I don't get it is there no history of this?" said Sango looking through the books she had. She felt sorry for her sister for having to be put through this but she was sleeping and hopefully in a peaceful dream. She walked to her and sighed put a blanket on her and went back to look at the books.

Kagome's dream

_She was in a field full of flowers she was content and knew no one could reach her here. This place was peaceful and serene. Now to figure out why she had acted on instincts not her own. She was at a lose. That was definitely not her. She saw two figures coming towards her._

_One looked like Sesshoumaru the other she knew was his mother. They came to her and smiled. His mother had spoken to her before the Mal must be Inu Yasha's and Sesshoumaru's father the man spoke first._

"_You most wake and make them stop looking for something that has yet to happen." He said knowing in which the group was looking for._

"_Why? Something like that has never happened?" she said and Saw the great lord shake his head no._

"_I took control of your body in order to protect my grand child. I let your body take some of my youki so you can get rid of the threat. My mate here will be born from you and our son. Inu no Taisho needs to come back. I on the other hand will not be coming back. Inu Yasha's mother will be. She is the baby your friend Sango carries. Do not say the child is there father or mother. Just say you spoke to us in this dream and we asked them to stop searching for this event. It will not have happened yet. Now wake child." She said and gave her daughter in-law a hug._

"_Thank my lord and lady. I will take good care of you my lord." She said smiling. He laughed._

"_I know I have watched you raise the kit and human child so far you are a great mother. I know I will be well taken care of." He said and hugged his soon to be mother._

"_Now wake." Said Lady Kanome._

Kagome woke to her mate near her. He was resting her head on his lap. She sat up and kissed him.

"Sleep well?" She nodded then looked at all the books and was amazed.

"You all still looking?" he nodded.

"Why do you ask?" he asked confused by her interest.

"You need to stop in my dream I spoke to your parents and they said you can't find the answers because this is the first time it has happened. Plus I now know what happened." Said Kagome.

"What happened?" ask Inu Yasha interested. He knew she was out and talking to someone because of the noises she was making.

"Sesshoumaru your mother was helping me protect the child. She wants her grandchild to be protected. She took control of me and let me use her abilities to protect the baby. I know at least that they accept the child." She said and leaned on him. She could feel the child move inside her. They had said not to tell who it was but wouldn't the child smile like his father. I mean that was Inu Yasha said she smelt like Kikyo when they first met. That was one of the reasons he kept mistaking her for Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru was shocked now his parents wanted to protect the child now when they were in more danger then ever. Kagome was out and making the noises as if she were talking to someone and one name stood out.

"Lord Inu no Taisho" She mumbled in her sleep before she woke again.

"What did dad say this time." Said Inu Yasha.

"You need to grow up." She said sarcastically making everyone laugh. He glared at her.

"I'm kidding seriously he is happy for his strong sons. He is truly sorry about your traitorous mate though Inu but if you look there is someone for you. He said you might want to stay with us for a while." She shrugged and then remembered how one of her servants kept asking about him the other day before he sowed up. She had been with the family for years and wanted to see him now. She smiled and whispered she thought it was in to her mates ears. Sesshoumaru laughed and then smirked.

"Kame-ko would you please come here." He called and she came into the room.

"Yes milord." She said and bowed. She looked to the lord's brother and smirked. She did think he was cute. She said nothing though. The glance did not go unnoticed by the girls in the room who giggled. Inu had seen her look at him and back to the ground with a blush too.

"Kame-ko as in moms servant Kame-ko?" he asked she smiled and nodded.

"It has been a while master Inu Yasha. How are you?" She asked and bowed to him. He felt his heart jump at someone who he could talk to about his mother. Though he had no idea about her crush.

"Well I will call someone else apparently you two have a lot of talking to do. Kame-ko I will switch you to him so you can do your former mistress would have liked you to." She bowed and they left the room.

"I hope I am right. She seems to like him a lot. More then master servant relationship should be. I guess you can't have everything go right. Now Sesshoumaru what are you going to do. I think we have some planning to do don't you. Plus I would like to tell my mom about her grand child." She said and kissed him. He agreed.

"Let's get the trip to your time done first this time the children will be coming so Rin can met her grandmother as well." He said and kissed his mate mark. She moaned.

"Sango Miroku do you want to come my mom would love to see you to plus I think she might adopt you. I told her you were like family to me anyway." She asked and they nodded.

"I would love to see your family again Kagome." Said Sango and leaned on Miroku.

"Well I will go grab my things and… Sesshoumaru don't" he grabbed her and sat her down.

"I will grab your things. I will met you down stairs." They were going to have a long trip ahead.

"Shippo Rin come here." Their father called. Knowing he would want them right away.

"I want you two to help your mother as much as possible okay I think this time Shippo we might stay for a little longer so we need to help her as much as we can to stay calm. So if that means you have to keep her sitting down do so she needs to relax." They both nodded and ran to the stables and grabbed Ah-un from there.

"Kagome come here. Will you come ride with me?" Said Sesshoumaru she did and they left for the future. Inu Yasha stayed behind. He was going to hang out with his knew friend. He was happy now.

"Everyone ready to go to my time now." They nodded. When they landed they went tot the top of the well and walked out.

"Pretty I have never seen so many tall buildings" said a hyper Rin.

"Rin come with us please." Called her mother and she ran and grabbed her hand.

"Mom I'm home." She called and they all came to the living room.

"I thought you were staying and never returning." Said Souta and saw Shippo.

"No I would never do that. Shippo go on and play. Souta I would like to introduce Rin she is now your niece." She said Rin bowed and then hugged him.

"I thought she was his ward and not his daughter." Said Souta confused Happy but Confused.

"Well he thinks of her and treats her as his daughter. But that I don't mind I adopted her as mine. Plus the rest of the news will come shortly. Hey mom I have a lot to tell you but first in need the phone to call my friends and tell them not to…" the door bell rang and Hojo was there but something was off. She walked to the door and saw Hojo and one of her friends there.

"Kagome we need to talk. You are going to date Hojo sick or not." Said Yuka and went to pull her through the door.

"Help Sang Sesshoumaru. I don't want to and you can't make me." She said and pushed them off. Sesshoumaru through Hojo off while Sango held Kagome's friend.

"He is a demon isn't he?" Said Yuka.

"Yes I am and I will not tolerate you harming what is mine." He said possessively. Kagome went to his arms. The glow around her grew the child healed his mother

"Kagome did you and him…mate… they talked of the Lady of the West and her demon mate. She said to wear an outfit like our school uniforms you're her aren't you." Kagome nodded.

"Why are you acting so strange Yuka you never would have done that before what happened." She said and looked at her friend Sango let go.

"I wanted you to come to your senses and realize that you need to come to school I get why you have been missing school you go to the past and now you are his mate. You're the mysterious priestess. The mate to the lord of the west. You don't need… (Smack) Owww! What was that for?" Asked Yuka.

"I still need my friends and will come back once in a while. Do you think I'm crazy? My mom would have a fit. She would want to see her grandchildren and see her other children since she will probably adopt Sango. I want to keep all my friends in both times." Said Kagome and hugged her best friend.

"Thanks." They hugged and laughed but Hojo was not done he attacked again and didn't succeed. Sang Miroku and Sesshoumaru grabbed him.

"You will not touch my mate! Leave before I kill you." He said and through Hojo near the stairs. He walked down the stairs.

"Back to the peace. I just probably gave away the secret." Her mom approached and hugged her.

"I'm a grandmother. I will like to see the child yes. How long before it is born." She asked.

"About 3 months and 29 to 30 days. Four months basically." She said and was happy her mother didn't kill her. She walked to her mate and hugged him.

"Thanks for not killing them." She said and kissed him.

"No problem now we have more to explain." He walked back into the house with his new family.


	12. Chapter 12

_I appreciate all the reviews thanks so much. I am working writing a Christmas chapter. I don't know when though. Please keep reading thanks._

**Chapter Twelve**

Kagome sat on the couch with Sesshoumaru near her. He held her to keep her calm and let her know he was there to help her when it was needed. He knew she was nervous. She had to explain the baby to her mom. Though he too was nervous. They also had to explain what was going on. So she had to be nervous. He would help when needed.

"As you know and heard I am now the Lady of the Western Lands Sesshoumaru's mate. I also carry the Heir. It was a definite surprise to find out. I am though not the only one pregnant my friend and sister is too. Sango is pregnant. I am here to inform you of this. I didn't mean for the trouble with Hojo." The mention of that name made Sesshoumaru growl in anger. He knew something was not right with that boy. He could never be a human.

"Sesshoumaru what is it?" said Ms. Higurashi knowing that sound couldn't mean anything good at all. Sango knew what was going through the head of the demon lord. He was thinking that the boy they tossed away from Kagome was not what he appeared to be.

"That boy Hojo are you sure he is even human? He doesn't seem it. Not to be rude I just got a bad feeling and apparently so did Sesshoumaru. He is growling do to the threat on Kagome. He is only thinking right now of the threat there was to you by that boy. Miroku did you sense anything?" said Sango. Knowing that would be a sure answer.

"Yes I did Sango my dear. I sensed the Youki from that boy. He isn't full Youkai but it is there. He is a Hanyou. He has to be it shows in his ability to survive the force of the toss and that close to stairs he should have landed on to the stairs but he landed just before there. He adjusted himself like a cat when it falls. He made himself land right in front so he wouldn't die from the fall down the stairs." Said Miroku holding Sango. His hands in front on her Stomach. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome Close then felt someone watching her. Turned and saw cat eyes in the window.

"Sesshoumaru is that…" He nodded and growled again. He knew that it was the boy. He walked over to the window and opened it to grabbed the annoying cat and question him.

"You know I mated her first yet you try to take her what are you playing at!" said an angry Sesshoumaru.

"I have been watching her for some time. I was watching her in the past knowing that you would want to protect her and hurt her instead. I figured I would find some time to take her as mine and now I know how. I would never allow her to be hurt because no one can touch her if she can't be found. I will take her life and then mate her in another time." He tried and failed to break Sesshoumaru's grip.

"What did you do to the human named Hojo that is supposed to be her friend?" asked Sesshoumaru knowing he just stole the appearance.

"He is in the hospital in a coma and won't come to till I realize him or he dies." The mysterious Hanyou and was killed by poison from a very angry Taiyoukai.

"He gave me the answer without knowing it. Your friend is fine now mate. Sorry I could not allow anyone to take you from me." He said and saw Kagome smile about it. She stood and walked to him and leaned into his embrace. She was fighting the tears.

"Kagome are you…" Sesshoumaru looked up and shook his head to let them know it was a bad idea to ask she was worried that it didn't work.

"Kagome it worked the cat was right. I had to kill him to release your friend. I would never lie to my mate. Have I lied in the past to you about this stuff?" She shook her head no. She was still worried but was a bit calmer.

"Back to what I was saying. Where was I?" she said and thought.

"Currently we thought we beat the Hanyou Naraku but apparently not. He is alive and we need to fight him again. We have only one problem and that is Kagome is with pup and I don't want her hurt but if she fights we will protect her." Sesshoumaru hoped to have help but knew that she would wish to fight.

"I wish she wouldn't though." Said her mom and Sesshoumaru was happier but knew her mom had more to say.

"I know I can't stop her but as her mate couldn't you?" She asked this is were everyone turned and looked else where.

"I tried and she ended up thinking me overprotective and only wanting the child. She committed Suicide. I brought her and the child back with Tenseiga. The sword of healing. I brought them both back. The Child first by accident then her. I will not hinder her free spirit. If she wishes to fight I will stay near her and protect her. I wish only for her happiness." Said Sesshoumaru. Feeling Kagome calm down at his words. She could feel the pain in his Aura and knew he was hurt by those actions.

"Sesshoumaru. You know that now I will never leave you. I love you and you don't have to worry." She said and kissed him. He relaxed a little. After they explained for a bit more they heard the children come down stairs. Rin giggling and running from Shippo and Souta.

"Save me I am being chased." She said running behind her father.

"Rin you having fun?" Asked Kagome. Smiling at her daughter.

"Yep I am this is so fun. I love it here. Mommy can we stay for a while. I like uncle Souta. Please." She asked and Kagome laughed.

"Rin I don't think there is enough room. Plus …OW!" She said and laid her hand on her stomach and felt another kick.

"What is it?" said Sango knowing that something had to be hurting her friend.

"I just felt a kick. That hurt. Plus I felt the claws. The child is fighting something it feels like. Or my child thinks it can control me." Said Kagome in pain she had to sit down. Sesshoumaru raised a perfect I brow. His child was kicking and clawing its mother. It was definitely a powerful child.

"The child is powerful. He though is trying to harm his mother. I can smell which gender the child is. Male and I can not allow my son to harm his mother." He said and growled and the pain stopped. But was so intense she fainted.

Kagome's Dream

_She had been here before. This is where she met Inu Taisho and Kanome and found out she was carrying the father of her mate. She was nervous what if she was going to see them again. Plus Sango now carried the mother of Inu Yasha. What was going on why was she here?_

"_Mother you have to get father to help me. The soul of that Hanyou is trying to come in and kick me out. Sorry I hurt you but I need help!" He said worried._

"_What do you want me to do? I think I would have to tell him it is you that I carry. Inu Taisho would that be okay?" she asked her son slash father in law._

_Kanome came and nodded. She knew that her daughter would have to tell Sesshoumaru that she now carries the reincarnation of his father. She was worried the implications would have._

"_Go ahead and have him use Tenseiga on the child it will rid the pup of the second soul." She said and smiled._

"_This will be hard to explain." Said Sarcastically._

"_We will help. Trust us. I will appear like before." Said Kanome._

"_Thanks I will help you Inu Taisho. I don't think I will ever get used to that. I will be calling you son soon. I am happy though." She said and bowed._

"_You will I know it. When I am born you won't even think of me as the father of Sesshoumaru. I will not be Hanyou though I still don't understand it my self. Your Miko powers will make me a full blooded Youkai." Said Inu Taisho._

"_Please mother now wake up. Sesshoumaru calls you." Said Inu Taisho looking at his soon to be mother._

Kagome looked around and saw her family and friends worried. She knew she would have a lot to explain soon. She sat up and Sesshoumaru held her to make sure she was okay.

"I spoke to your parents again. I have something to tell you Sesshoumaru. You aren't going to believe me though." She said and he nodded for her to continue.

"Your parents told me last time and this time I now carry your father as our son. He said this time that the hanyou you just killed is now trying to take over. He is asking for your help to be rid of the soul." She waited for him to call her a lair. To say she was like every other girl and wanting his title. He couldn't though because he was looking at his parents.

"She speaks the truth you had to notice by the scent son." Said Kanome. She was held by Inu Taisho.

"But why are you coming back father do you think I can not handle the lands anymore?" He asked confused.

"No it is because of the threat on your mate. My son. You had to think that this Naraku character would come back stronger. I understand that you can handle him for a bit. But with the mix of blood of your mate and you I will have the powers of a Miko and the powers of my Youkai heritage. It has nothing to do with you not handling the lands." He said and smiled.

"Father why must you be my son. I don't think knowing this I could call you son." Kagome laughed.

"De Ja Vue!" She said. The to adult Youkai laughed.

"She said the same thing. You will I won't look the same trust me. I will have my markings true but I will look different. You can be assured you will not think it as me." He said and came to eye level.

"Now Mother Father save me please. Use Tenseiga to do so. Please. Jus t do as if you were reviving me earlier. The sword will do the rest." He said and vanished. Sesshoumaru pulled Tenseiga and let his Eyes adjust to see the soul of the Hanyou. He sliced the soul and collapsed. He realized his father was teasing when he called them his parents.

"I can't believe I am pregnant with my Father In-law. All well enough excitement though I have had enough." She said and collapsed. She was crazy now. Sesshoumaru came over and placed his hand on his mate's stomach.

"We are parents to my father huh? I guess I will handle it when time comes. I think it would be appropriate to give him his original name." He said.

"That is what I planned on anyway. I mean even before I knew that I carried him. He never said anything against his name." Sango had to ask though.

"Do you know anything about my child?" she asked just curious.

"Yes all I will tell you is that it is a girl." She said and smiled then cringed.

"I didn't say anything more." Kanome appeared

"I will inform them then. Inu Yasha was here before I didn't want him to know. You carry Inu Yasha's mother. He would be overprotective if he knew this. So I wished that you didn't know He must not know. She wishes to see you parent her not him. We had no choice on Inu Taisho. They wanted him heir to the west. Keeping close to the race. She was human and He Demon. It would make sense to stay that way." She said then left.

"I guess it was okay to say I was told not to. So I wasn't going to. Inu Taisho please stop that clawing it hurts." She said and it stopped.

"I'm thinking that he was trying to play. He needs to wait till he is out to do that. He said though he would still be full demon." She said and leaned on him.

_My Father is going to be my son. I can't believe this. I mean not that I am not proud to have this but I can't believe it. My pup is going to full blooded and have miko powers. I guess I will have to be careful around him maybe Kikyo can teach him to control those powers. **This could be an advantage.** Silence I will not us the rebirth of my father as a way to silence the council. I would never do that. Kagome would kill us if we did. ** Who says she has to know?** She would find out trust me. **Your right but we need to be rid of them. They would love the full blooded child but not the mate we chose.** They will have to deal with it._

Sesshoumaru was brooding and arguing with himself and then felt the kiss of his mate. It brought him out and he knew she was worried.

"I was thinking about the council. They will love the pup but not the mother. I will deal with them. My beast was suggesting using the child. Anger him and he will purify them. I knew you would not appreciate that. I said that it would never happen. I will find another way of silencing them. You need not worry." That is when he noticed the others had left. They were eating. He smiled.

"Come to my room I want to talk uninterrupted." She said and they went to her room. She sat on her bed and he sat next to her. She leaned on him and he held her.

"I was worried that you would do something like that before. I don't want you to us him. I know it must be tempting. But I really think if you show them he is powerful they would laugh and reject me more. I think truly I must in my own way prove my worth. I can't have you always protecting me." She said to him and he was shocked. He knew she was right.

"I understand and you are correct. They would never accept you if I did it for you but to prove your worth you would have to beat any other powerful demoness that they see fit. I don't want you to have to do that. You would die." He said worried.

"Not if I am right. This is your father here. I think he might me. He was kicking when I was threatened by that hanyou. He would let me know when to dodge. I know it. He has major survival instincts. Also when he is born I think I would have to have time to rest so they would need to allow me rest time. You are the lord and you could demand it." She was sure she could handle it.

"You really are determined to win this. I will protect you till they see fit. I just hope my mom can help you again. I mean you would be better off if she could." He said knowing his mate would be in danger. He wished that he was wrong right now.

"Now Inu Taisho what? You playing again." He looked at her he saw her rubbing her stomach. She was not wincing and then she looked at him. She could make it if the pup had anything to say about it. His father would protect her.

"I wish I could just kill them. Maybe your friend Kouga could help." He thought they would silence for him. Also the other lords. He smiled and realized he could get out of this easily. The other lords knew of her strong will and her sacrifice and knew that she was a strong being and when they meet her it would be no contest. Well the only problem would be the females. They would still want to fight her.

"KAGOME! DINNER!" Yelled her mom. Sesshoumaru winced. He kissed his mate with passion. He new soon he would need to have her again possibly get another child in her. He could care less.

"Come on time to eat. It smells like Oden. I love Oden." She said and ran down to eat. He laughed. She wsa the end of his lonely sad life. He could never again live with out her in his life.


	13. Chapter 13

_I will be skipping ahead a few months. This will help the story. But the surprises keep coming. Thanks for the reviews keep it up. Sesshy oocnes Lemon_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Months went by with out incident and it was winter. Snow was falling in the west. Kagome having given birth to her son and was currently looking out the window in her boy's room. Inu Taisho the baby looked nothing like his former self. She knew it was him but there were differences. Like her son had long black hair and blue eyes. This was a major clue. His markings were crimson red. The moon was midnight blue. He looked like her boy. But the way he acted was not like his father/son. It was all his own. She was constantly watching him. Sesshoumaru came in to see her here.

"As I thought you have yet to leave his bed side. I know you worry for him but that is why I can hear so well. I can here him from our room all the way to the dinning hall. You don't have to always be here Kagome. Relax and come eat." He said she turned and smiled knowing he was right. Something said she had to stay and watch him. With Naraku back she had to trust her instincts. She could never tell Sesshoumaru of the feeling.

"I wish could but I have to stay. I can't explain why but I must." Said Kagome. She walked to him and kissed him. She was in his arms. Inu Yasha came in and saw she was where everyone had learned she would be if they needed her. In the babies room. Sango was on the fourth month. She learned a couple of months ago that Miroku was no longer going to die. He removed the beads and saw that the wind tunnel was not back.

Flashback

_Miroku was getting ready to bath when the beads fell off. Worried he would destroy the palace he looked frantically for them. That's when he noticed nothing being sucked in to the vortex. Turning his hand to himself he saw no vortex. The wind tunnel was not there. Naraku was back and the tunnel had not returned. This made him happy._

"_Sango will be happy. Me and her both were worried. I can't wait to tell her." He said aloud not realizing His soon to be wife had entered the room._

"_Tell me what Miroku." She asked and walked to him._

"_The wind tunnel is not back. I have been freed. We don't have to worry about it anymore." He kissed her after telling her. He pushed her to the shore of the spring and made love to her again. He was happy he could hold her for real. He was so glade she was with him._

"_Miroku I am so happy for you." She said in his arms. She kissed him worried he would leave. Sango wanted the baby's father here with it but she knew of her lover's lecherous ways._

"_Sango will you do me the honor of being my wife. I was waiting for this day to come when I could hold you and not have to have the beads. I no longer have the curse on my hand." He said and held her. Still not having pulled out of the love he waited to have._

"_Of course I will. I love you Miroku." They kissed. He felt like he was the luckiest man alive right then._

End Flashback

Miroku held Sango and knew that Sesshoumaru was aware of there presence. Miroku put his hand over the baby in Sango. He was happy to hear that he was a dad even more so to the reincarnation of his best friend's mother. She was getting a second chance at a love that was destroyed by betrayal and by hate. But was she really ready to come back and be with the demon she betrayed.

Sango Sensed Miroku's tension and knew of what he was thinking and knew it was a very good question. She too thought of it. But what kept Kagome here was a better question. The only time she left was when Sesshoumaru and one of them were here to watch her son. The baby woke that moment and cried. She smiled and knew that she too would be having sleepless nights when her daughter was born.

"Inu Taisho calm down Mother is here. SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!" She said and picked him up. He didn't want mom though once up he reached for his dad. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. He grabbed his son and the baby quieted. Kagome fake pouted.

"He apparently wanted dad not mom. I am rejected by my son." She said and sighed. Sesshoumaru used his tail and grabbed his mate. He knew here soon the council would come and ask for answers. He mated a human Miko. The baby had enormous power though. He had killed an offending demon. The demon intended to kill him and he killed it. He used a mix of youki and miko energy. The demon died painfully. He cried afterwards wanting his mother. She had not been far. But even before that incident she stayed her all day and night. Sesshoumaru was worried.

_Why does she worry so much over our pup?** Maybe she worries because of the council I mean they will try and take her away from her pup. **True but I told her I would handle the problem. **Ask her why?** I tried and all she says is she can't leave the boy alone. I want to know the truth. **Well let her know that you wish to know more about the problem which keeps her here.** That could work. I will maybe then I can mate her again._ Thought the lord.

"Miroku can you and the other's leave I need to speak with Kagome alone." He said Miroku nodded and left. He took everyone out of the room.

"What would you like to talk about love?" said a confused Kagome. She knew he would ask about why she would never leave though. She was worried for one reason. The council didn't want her and her son to be with Sesshoumaru. Second she was always seeing the samiyosho around and new the bastard was waiting for her to leave. She also felt the need to stay. She figured it was Kanome wanting her to stay with Inu Taisho.

"What is going on? You never leave this room or if you do it is for a short while. Don't tell me you can't I want more. I worry that my mate is not sleeping and will die of exhaustion." He said and knew she now wanted to avoid the topic.

"Sesshoumaru I don't know how to explain it. Considering I think this is not the true problem." She said. He was confused.

"I would love to help I need to know what the problem is." That caught her maybe she should tell him.

"I have three problems. One I fear the council taking my child from me and leaving him with some random female who will dismiss him. I love our son any demoness will kill him. He is full blooded but is born of a human. Second I have been seeing the samiyosho around though apparently I am the only one. Because then no one would ask me why I protect my child. Third is well that is the problem I just feel the need to be here. I think partially your mom is doing this the other is so Naraku can't take him away. Oh Sesshoumaru I don't know what to do." She said and was crying she wanted to leave but couldn't do it for long periods of time.

"Well one I thought you were okay with me handling my council. I will not let them take my mate and child away. As for Naraku I have seen the Samiyosho and knew that had to be part of the reason. I will not let him hurt you or the child. We have Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha and countless guards. Our son is fine. He may get pass them but I will hear our son cry. I will die before he kills what I have worked so hard to obtain." He said and kissed her passionately. He was making his point.

He ran his hands down her body and back up. She was melting and knew he needed her to be with him. She wanted it badly but could bring herself to leave the pup. Now she felt a bit better. She still wanted to know it was safe.

"I will leave if your mother thinks it is safe my senses say yes but she has a better perspective." She said and closed her eyes. She needed to know what was going on.

With Kanome

_Kagome walked to the girl she wished to speak to she was sitting under a white Sakura Tree. She was there alone and looking at a blossom._

"_Kanome is everything alright?" she asked worried for the female Inu knowing she was no longer with her mate. Kanome looked up._

"_Yes and for your question I am making you stay with him I have never been able to be alone for long. As for the danger allow the others to watch him. He will be safe." She said and Kagome smile._

"_Thanks I feel dumb for asking." She said and made the demoness laugh._

"_This is your first child you are supposed to ask about what to do. I expected this to happen. As a matter of fact I knew you would be over protective seeing the Samiyosho. Naraku is back but weak for now. He won't attack yet." She said. Kagome smiled and bowed._

"_Thanks. I will look forward to talking to you again." She said and left._

Kagome opened her eyes and kissed her mate. She held him in her arms. Knowing she was being bold but wanting to please him. She wanted nothing more then him to experience the pleasure he needed. He had given her heaven his turn. He smiled into the kiss realizing he was going to be in his mate shortly.

"She Okayed my departure and confirmed my suspicion of her having been the main reason I stayed. Now my mate lets renew our bounding." She said and they left the room. Sesshoumaru got Miroku and Sango to watch the child. A guard outside the room. Then left for his room.

"Maniko make sure no one disturbs me and my lady. For they will face death." He said and Maniko bowed and delivered the message to the members of staff and the guest. Plus Shippo and Rin.

Sesshoumaru shut and locked the door. He wanted to satisfy his need for the girl. He turned to find his mate right in front of him. She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Her hands roamed his chest and removed any clothing on his torso to allow her more access. He was panting. He was so hard right now. He wanted to enter her now but could not. He growled low in his chest to show he loved the attention.

She kissed down his neck and then down his chest. Her hands were giving attention to his nipples but one went further south to his hakama's and undid the sash. Her hand went in and to his member. When she grabbed it he gasped. He knew she would want to repay him. He would let her he wanted the attention. _This feels amazing. I need to feel the inside of her soon. I can't believe this._ He felt her stroke the erection and he bucked into her hands.

His clothes and armor off and on the floor she went down and kissing and nipped on the way. She came to his hips and avoided his manhood on purpose. She was arousing him so much he was in pain. She kissed and nipped his hips and thighs. When she kissed the tip he gasped. Then she licked it and then put it in her mouth. He was digging his claws into her hair.

"Kagome I need you now. I need to to…" his words lost as he felt her sucking and stroking his erection. He started bucking into her mouth going deeper into her mouth. _I can't believe I am fucking her mouth. **At least we have her. I think right now we need this.** True I must get this…_ He couldn't think now he was in heaven. His mate was relieving his need. Feeling the release coming.

_He is sweet to taste. I can't wait till he comes. I need to taste him. My mate is in need of me._ She sucked harder and making the pace quicker till his seed shot into her mouth. Her hands at his base and massaging the shaft. He was complete now. But the need to enter her was still there. He needed to have his mate.

"KAGOME!" He screamed climaxing. His mate tasting his seed for the first time. He collapsed there on the floor. He was now going to have to pleasure her. But she pinned him and straddled his hips. He knew this was not what he had in mind.

"I get to please you. I was the reason you were waiting." She said and impaled on him. A moan escaped both of them. She bobbed up and down on him. He was now feeling her again. He met her every move. He loved the feeling.

"Faster Harder." He begged. He was desperate for this girl's pleasure. She kept impaling on him and was almost to climax but was holding off for him. He would not make her wait long. He flipped them.

"I am fine I want us both to have this pleasure. Don't hold off for me. I am going to be with you soon." He said and went deeper harder and faster. He knew they would be there soon.

"SESSHOUMARU!" She peaked and I did shortly after.

"KAGOME!" My seed was in her womb again more then likely creating another pup for us. Not that I cared. Her children were all I would want.

"I love you Sesshoumaru." She said and kissed me. I smiled and just stayed there. We would mate again before the night was over.

"I love you my sweet little miko. I believe I will be expecting again to see you have another pup. Maybe more then one. Since I don't plan to stop mating yet." I said and began again. Joining five more times. Before falling asleep deep inside her.

Miroku State in the window as Sango fed the baby. She looked so happy and content with the child even though it was not theirs. He knew she would make a good mother. He couldn't wait to see their daughter. His baby was only months away. He could see the swelling in Sango's stomach as the child was showing it self in her mothers figure. He could only imagine.

"What are you thinking about Houshi?" She asked knowing he had to be thinking.

"About our daughter. I mean I can't wait. I just couldn't find a more loving and beautiful mother." He said and kissed her.

_I couldn't ask for a better Christmas Present._ Everyone thought before going to sleep in the rooms and positions they were in. Not knowing that soon danger greater then anything before would be waiting around the bend.


	14. AN

Thanks for all the reviews. I won't update this one for a while. I have four other stories to work on. I have my Inu Yasha story The Cat Hanyou. Gundam Wing Female Gundam Pilots and Yugi Oh Enter The Sorceress. Please read any of these and review. Thanks TigerPrincess1 for the idea. Have a merry Christmas. Thanks Maiden of the dark. I made a mistake and corrected it.


	15. Chapter 14

_Here is what you all have been waiting for another chappie._

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kagome woke the next morning to the feeling of her mate moving. He pulled out of her so he could get ready to patrol the lands. She was supposed to still be sleeping. She turned and kissed him. He was shocked to say the least. She moved her hips up to his and deepened the kiss. She still longed for his touch.

"Rest Kagome I will be back. I have to check on our lands." He said and kissed her. She moaned. Both of them wanted to stay in the bed and continue the fun.

"I still need you Sesshoumaru." She said begging him to stay for a little longer. She he wouldn't he had duties and she needed to check on the child. He smiled.

"I will come back and we can play some more. I need to take care of a few things. I promise." He pinned her and pushing against her then pulling away. He wanted to play but he had work. His need would be satisfied later. He had too much to do to day. Plus the New Year was days away.

She let him go and got dressed. She had their son to take care of. She called Maniko to come help her with the chores of her pup. She grabbed him some new clothes and went to the nursery. She knocked to let Sango and Miroku know she was coming in. Sango opened the door.

"Hello Kagome everything okay?" She asked and Kagome nodded.

"Yep I came to get the little guy ready. I have to get him bathed and dressed. Plus I need to feed him." Sango nodded and laughed.

"I already fed the little guy. He just needs the bath. You need to calm down you act like you have been gone for months. I know that Lady Kanome has to be doing part of it. So calm down Inu Taisho is fine." She said and walked to Miroku who currently held the young Youkai.

Kagome grabbed the child and walked to the springs. The coolest one was the ones she used to bathe with the child. She washed him then dressed him. The pup made a purring sound when she scrubbed him. After the bath she dressed the boy and got dressed herself by that time Sesshoumaru was back and knew now she would want to wait till tonight.

"So how is he?" He asked and she smiled.

"He is fine. You want to hold your son." He nodded in his head still going insane that now he was the father and his father the son. But he would never leave his mate for another. He smiled and held the pup he walked with his mate and pup to the study where Rin and Shippo were having lessons with a scholar from in the town nearest the castle.

"Mommy Daddy!" they said in unison and tackled the two of them. Sesshoumaru had no problems standing while Kagome nearly fell down. Had Sesshoumaru not caught her. His young child yawning in boredom. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"He is most certainly your son." Shippo laughed and so did Rin.

"Look mommy I can count multiply." Said Rin and showed her the paper. Kagome smiled.

"So can I." Said Shippo. She smiled and nodded.

"Good. I trust you two don't cause to much trouble." She said in more of a question then statement. The scholar shook his head. Sesshoumaru had gone to the desk in the back to watch the interaction of his family and the scholar. His son in the crib near his desk. He noticed the scholar was acting to friendly with his mate.

"No they were no trouble at all. Especially the Kit." Said the Scholar in a kind voice. He was standing to close for comfort for the Taiyoukai but what his mate did make him proud.

"Well I will leave you to your duties excuse me." She walked to a book shelf grabbed a book and went to chairs next to the crib and in view of the children. She was protective of them. Sesshoumaru would have a talk with the scholar. His mate was not to be touched by others.

"I can't believe he would do that with you right here." She said in an angry tone. This provoked a small growl from the young Inu Taisho. She laughed. The pup was protective of his mother. She never knew that this pup would be so protective. The scholar smirked.

_The children and the mother will be mine. I care not for the lord and what happens to him. She will be mine._ Thought the scholar as he continued to teach Rin and Shippo. But he didn't know that a little pup had heard his devious thoughts of his mother. He felt a burning feeling on his back. The pup had directed the telepathy to his father.

"You shall never touch my mate. Otherwise you shall feel true pain. Got that you filthy human." Said an angry Sesshoumaru. The scholar had a look of horror. _How did he hear my thoughts? I made sure he could never find out._ He thought. Then he saw the pup in Kagome's arms and realized. _A Miko-Youkai can read minds. Kagome is a miko and Sesshoumaru is Youkai. The child is a miko while being a full-blooded Youkai._

He ran and never returned. The child was a threat. He smirked. He was going to inform Naraku of the development. This was a weakness of Sesshoumaru but it was a strength. He knew that if Naraku did use this it was a gamble. It would be years before Naraku would be able to pull it off and the child would not even be that old.

"How did you find out that he was bad? I mean can you read minds?" Asked Kagome and she heard laughing from the door. There stood Inu Yasha and Maniko laughing.

"It is said that a child born from the mating of a miko and a Youkai will have Telepathic powers and can use them at a very early age. Apparently the rumors were true because little Inu Taisho just broadcast the thoughts of the scholar that ran out of this palace. We came to see that you are not touched. Apparently Sesshoumaru took care of the problem. Also Inu Youkai pups protect their parents from anything they can. Especially when it is obvious that they need one another." Kagome smiled and walked to a still angry Taiyoukai and placed a hand on his shoulder. They knew she didn't know how to calm him but for some reason did what was needed.

_That has to be lady Kanome again telling her how to calm him. She would never know how to calm him either wise. I wonder if the other Rumors are true._ Thought Maniko. Not paying attention to the Hanyou beside her. Considering that he was an unmated male. Also that he was in search of a strong mate.

"Inu Yasha you do realize who you are looking at. A servant of your brother." Said Kagome taunting the Hanyou who in turn shrugged. He was interested in the Youkai. She was beautiful. She was an Inu Youkai. She had long Reddish Brown hair. To eleven like ears. Her eyes were a navy blue color and the strips matched her hair. Sesshoumaru knew she was a rare Demon indeed. She was a Fire-Inu. This meant deadly and powerful. She could control fire and make do as she pleased.

"So I am an unmarked and unmated male. The mark I gave Kikyo was disposed of by Naraku. He made sure to rid Kikyo of it. So I have no problems with looking at other females. Plus I Know Maniko very well. She was a servant in this house for years. Only one to help my mother raise me. I guess I can say an old friend." He said and smiled at Kagome. Maniko and Inu Yasha left. He could tell Maniko knew that she was expected to do more then help them by serving faithfully.

(Maniko's POV)

I have been a Fire Inu for all my life but I also have known my destiny for along time. I had to help The Taisho family out. I would find my mate later in life. I would be the mother to a new type of being. I was standing near my soon to be mate. Inu Yasha would be the father to my pup. Full Blooded Demon and a Fire Inu with more Inu blood. I knew he was looking at me.

We left the Western ruler's study and headed to the dojo. I had to train him. I was to earn his approval and love there. I smirked and raced him there. We reached there and I was the winner. I laughed he was made I injured his pride.

"Did I anger the young lord? I guess I need to jog to make it a fair race." I said taunting him. As He attacked I dodged and continued to do so till I got bored and attacked him. Then I cheated and called on my fire abilities. I pinned him to the wall in a chain of fire.

"Maniko I can't beat you when you do that either. You know that." He said and made me laugh. I knew he would say that. My people have the ability of foresight. I can tell the future.

"Naraku will make sure the fight is unfair. I will be preparing you for that fight Inu Yasha." I said and released him. I would continue to battle him into the night. Occasionally using my fire attacks. In the middle of one of the attacks he tackled me to the ground. I was pinned.

"Finally I beat the great Maniko. What is my prize?" He said sarcastically. He bent down and kissed me. I wanted this for he was the male I sought and I the female he sought. I kissed him back. We stayed that way for a while. Till I got up.

"I have to take care of a few things. I will see you later and we can fin…fin…" We kissed again and then we mated. My race knows when the mate we need and are to have is near. Our powers make it seem as though mating season is there. We have to mate immediately. Now was such a time.

"Maniko I have found my only mate. I must have you please stay with me" I nodded. Lord Sesshoumaru would need this room cleaned for Kagome's training. I would have someone do that for now I was content with my mate.

"Of course Inu Yasha." I said and we went to my room to finish the mating. I knew that I was currently carrying his pup and would gladly carry the pup for him.

(Author's POV)

Sesshoumaru walked by the Dojo and smelled his head servant and brother. He looked in to find no one. He also could tell that the two had mated. He smirked and got some servants clean it up. He went back to his mate and informed her of the occurrence.

"Don't give him to much of a hard time. He needs to happy and deserves it after what happened." She said and kissed him. They to had mated that night and were happy. She went to sleep. In his arms after another round of mating. She would swear he wanted another pup with how much he kept mating.

"I can guess now I have a niece or nephew on the way. I guess I will survive." Sesshoumaru said to himself and called for a servant.

"Get some clothes ready for my mate. I will need her dressed and ready for breakfast. I have an unexpected guess on the way from the East. I also need to see the slayer in my study. I have to check on my stepmother." He said and the servant vanished. _Strange. I forgot I have Shadow demon servants. All well as long as they leave my guests and family alone I will be okay._ He thought and went to his son's room. The boy was awake waiting for his mother.

"How are you boy? I guess I will see what other rumors are true about demons born from miko's" he said and then patted the child's head. The child grabbed his finger and sucked on it. He stood there. Then felt the poison coming and pulled the finger out of his son's mouth. He heard a laugh.

"Don't worry I don't think he cared. Plus the miko blood would protect our child." Said his mate from the door. She walked up kissed him and grabbed the child. She went through the motions of the morning. Feeding the pup and bathing the child. Sesshoumaru walked to her.

"I have two things to tell you. One it is more of a question." She nodded for him to continue. "Do you think you could handle another pup?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yes I believe I could." She said happily.

"Good we have more on the way." Said Sesshoumaru. "Second I have an unexpected guest so I wish you to dress semi-formally and the same goes for the pup. I have had servants inform your friends." He said and Kagome nodded. She went and dressed. She found the guest in the dinning hall and same with everyone except Sesshoumaru and Sango.

"Lady where is your mate." It was a Kitsune Youkai. He had White hair so he had to be a white fox but he was rude. Shippo took care of that though. Apparently they knew each other.

"Baka don't treat the Lady that way she has taken care of me for a long time. Baka Cousin" He said and ran to Kagome. He was angry and smelled a new pup on the way.

"Shippo this is your cousin?" He nodded then stuck his tongue out at the lord.

"Yes. He is mean to me. His name is Kyote and is a distant relative." He said and was sitting near her to eat the same with Rin. Sesshoumaru entered to hear Shippo's answer.

"Then that means you can answer why he is here." He said and looked to the lord.

"I am here for the baka next to your bitch." Said Kyote. Sesshoumaru growled at the comment.

"I won't go with you. You will just dump me back off at the woods and leave me to die. Plus I was adopted by Sesshoumaru and Kagome so you can't take me." Said Shippo and sat on Kagome's shoulder. The Kitsu lord walked to Shippo and grabbed him.

"I suggest you hold your tongue Kit and maybe I will think of giving you to my servants to raise." After that he was blasted back by miko energy. Kagome had been furious before but this was different.

"You will keep your paws off my child and not speak to him that way or you will die." Said Kagome in a possessive voice. She could feel Kanome.

_I can't believe it this bastard treats poor Shippo like trash. Now he threatens him. **Let me handle it Kagome. It is I Kanome. I will get this kit off my grandson while I can.** What do you mean?** I will be reincarnated as a daughter to Inu Yasha and Maniko.** So what will happen when you see your mate again?** I will not mate him. I will find another I think I know who also.** I hope you will be happy. Take over._ Then the red should in Kagome's Eyes.

"I know a miko can't have demon qualities even with a pup in her. How are you…Lady Kanome?"

"Correct Kyote unhand my grandson. I do not appreciate you treating him like that. He was adopted into my family and I will not tolerate it." The Kitsune nodded and left leaving Shippo behind.

"Mother will you let my poor mate be." She smiled and nodded.

"Of course and take care of her. She needs to rest. Sango or Maniko can care for Inu Taisho." She said and left not to be heard from for a while. Sesshoumaru grabbed his sleeping mate and carried her to the bed room. Sesshoumaru came back and looked at Sango eating then grabbing the child and leaving with it to feed and bath it.

"Inu Yasha Maniko. I am glad you to have mated but please refrain from mating in the dojo again." He said and left to finish up his paperwork. The two nodded and left to the dojo. Maniko smiling and placing a hand on her stomach. _Lady Kanome I will make sure you are safe and ready to mate him when the time comes._ Thought Maniko as she walked to the dojo.

_Three guesses who. I will let you know later for now you will have to wait._


	16. Chapter 15

_Apparently you are all wondering who Kanome will mate. Well here I will answer it this chapter. Kagome will be awake by now so don't worry. Hours have passed._

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sesshoumaru had been curious about his servant Maniko. He remembered a story his mother told him when he was a young pup. It was about a being of enormous power. He could remember what the being was though. He grabbed Kagome and went to the library. He needed her help.

"Sesshoumaru what do you want?" She asked wondering why he was dragging her. He stopped.

"I need you to help me find something in the library. I was watching Maniko this morning and she kept staring at our son. She was interested in him." Said Sesshoumaru and walked through the doors to the library. She was still lost.

"You think the answer to that question is in here." He nodded.

"I remember a story for some odd reason. It was one my mother read to me. I don't remember the name though." He said and saw Kagome walk straight to a section and grab a book. She looked at the title. _Legend of the Fire-Inu-Kit_. It seemed to fit the description of a story.

"Sesshoumaru does this look familiar to you?" She asked and he looked at it and nodded. He grabbed the book and began to read.

(In The Story)

_The day the world needs a powerful being is the day this being will be born. A Kitsune Youkai yet a Fire-Inu Youkai. This being will destroy the threat and allow the peace to come. As a result the child will go into hiding and never be heard from again. They say you can find the past Fire-Inu-Kits in a forest of fire near the western and northern border. But no one is certain._

_As the child grows older he will become sick and need to find a mate and pass the ancient fire off. It is said that no child of the Inu-kit will be safe so not one descendant can be found though we know they exist. The ruler's of the north are the only Fire Kit's in existence._

(Reality)

Sesshoumaru dropped the book. He couldn't believe he didn't remember the story it explained the need for his parents to come back. Also the look at Shippo from Maniko. Her child would be a Fire-Inu. Shippo is a Kit. So the child would be the legend. Shippo on the other hand would need to willingly mate the pup. Also the child would need to be F...female. _Mother is the child coming into this world. She would be a Fire-Inu. Figures her fascination with the Demons._ He smirked.

"You find the answers?" asked his mate and he nodded. He grabbed her hand. Smiled he wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation at hand. But he guessed this is what the Kami's planned. To have Naraku killed by the creature of legend. The child would have no tricks when it came to fire. The fox Fire ability his son had would be a joke. The grandchild would have so much power it was laugh able. He needed to talk to the Northern Lord about the forest on the border.

"I can say this I just found the answer to my question and our problem. Between our son and the child of Inu Yasha we will have the problem solved. I meant to say sons." Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Shippo has something to do with the solution." She asked when she got the answer it was not from Sesshoumaru.

"Yes Lady Kagome." Said a female voice from the door.

"Maniko would the look you gave Shippo have to with this legend?" Asked her lord and Maniko nodded.

"As you know my people have foresight and I saw that I would mother the child to bring the creature of legend to life. I had when I was young found the creature and was stunned. It was a spirit. He approached me and kissed my cheek and told me. I was chosen. He then left. I was confused then but a few days later I saw a vision of me with a child. Then a grandchild with Kitsune and Inu features. Then when I woke I went to my parents and my mother told me the story." She smiled and placed her hand on her stomach.

"So you're saying that Inu Yasha will be the grandfather of the child." Maniko nodded and smiled. She had yet to tell him that he was to father his stepmother. Maniko was looking out the window.

"I can see the flames in the sky waiting to enter my grandchild. They call to be used." Kagome stopped _Flames from the sky. Meaning this child will control the stars and the meteors. That would be a death to anyone. Or can it control the sun. That will be scary._ She had a few things to find out here. It was confusing she grabbed the book from Sesshoumaru. And read. The book said nothing about the flames from the sky.

"Is there more to this story?" Asked Kagome. Maniko nodded and grabbed her version. There Kagome got her answer.

(Story)

_This being will control any kind of flames. Flames that come from above and blow the heavens. It can rain balls of fire from the sky or make the fire in camp exploded into roaring flames that will engulf any threat._

(Reality)

"This isn't good. Let's hope the kit stay's on our side. I don't want this to go to the wrong hands." Said Kagome. Her family had heard this legend just not to this extent and it scared her. She knew that the child would be of help. What could they do when the time came to fight the evil Hanyou? They had to wait till the child reached the age needed to mate.

"Oh I forgot to tell you lady. My child will grow like the young lord Inu Taisho. Grow like a human child till it reaches mating age then be a normal growth rate." Said Maniko.

(Kagome's POV)

I was shocked to hear this. I was going to have a niece and she will be able to mate in twelve years. Well thirteen, but the point is I will be a grandma to a child that could destroy the planet if we weren't careful. The big question was what was Maniko smirking at?

"What aren't you telling us?" I asked confused as to why she was smirking.

"That the child chooses who the threat is. I was scared about it choosing us but then when we tell it about Sango and Kohaku. Grandpa and Kikyo. Grandpa and Grandma Kagome. Miroku and all I think it will do the right thing. It should be safe to say we have an advantage. I must go to my mate and see if the other's need help don't worry my lady. I know we can get the Kit to help." Said Maniko to me. I was still scared. This was feeling of danger from before. The kit was a threat to me and the child.

"I think we need to worried. Even if we explain that the child could still think we are the threat. I don't want this to happen we need to stop him before it is to…Wait I got an idea." I read the book from the fire Inu further and found out how they got the child to there side.

"I see I guess we have nothing to worry about then. But I would still be concerned." The book said let everything play out. You can tell stories to it and love it then the child will see what is wrong and do the right thing and go after the evil. If you force it to you then it will be against you. Or at least along those lines.

(Author's POV)

It would be months before the child would be born. In the mean time they prepared two rooms. One for Maniko and Inu and the pup. The other for Sango's child. They were excited to see the children coming. The day would be grand. For the children will be handful's but well looked after and loved. Kagome told Sango and Miroku the news of the second child and the legend Sango and Miroku had heard it and came to the same conclusion to watch out but when the child comes love it all the same.

**Three Months later**

Sang was giving birth and so was Maniko since the child was full demon the pup would be born sooner then most. Inu Yasha was happy to see a child of his own coming into the world. He watched his mate push out the infant. Odd though that the child held the symbol of the northern family. The moon engulfed in a bright red flame. Then he saw it appear on Maniko's head. When the child came out He was shocked. Then he remembered what his mother said.

_Maniko is the daughter of the northern lord. She ran away because she didn't want that life. She wanted to be free._ He smiled the child they had was heir to the northern throne. He had to laugh. Then he held his daughter and kissed its forehead and then his mate.

"You seemed shocked she bares the royal family symbol." She said playfully.

"I forgot that you were the run away daughter of the north. Now our child is heir to that throne. I just hope your father doesn't come take her away." He said and gave the child to its mother to feed. He smiled and went to see Sango.

Miroku was waiting for her to stop throwing thing at him. He was scared for his life. Then he saw Inu Yasha coming. Inu Yasha was confused at him for being outside.

"She is threatening to kill me." He saw Inu Yasha laughed.

"Then you stand in a corner she can't see you and wait till she is done giving birth. Maniko did the same when my daughter was coming out. They both currently are sleeping. I thought I would come check on you." He said and walked him in.

"Hello Miroku you are lucky I was just on my way to get you. Lady Izyao (SP?) is currently sleeping with her mother. She needs her rest for she has a long life ahead of her." Said Keade and left. Inu Yasha smiled his mother the daughter the child to his friends. She looked the same.

"I wonder how Kagome and Sesshoumaru are they have yet to be seen." Said Miroku. Inu nodded. He walked to the study and found Kagome asleep with her son in her arms. Sesshoumaru working.

"What do you need I have been informed of the children's birth." Said Sesshoumaru.

"We were wondering where you were I was just coming to see if Kagome wanted to see the children but I won't wake her. Is dad being good." Sesshoumaru nodded. And walked to his son. Picked him up and took him to the pin. He needed to be in his crib or pin when he slept.

"He would kill her when he moved in his sleep. The claws are dangerous even at this age." He grabbed Kagome and put her on the couch. She had tired her self out again. She had been reading the books and was falling asleep. Inu Taisho was screaming because he heard Sango and Maniko screaming in pain. His ears hurt. She had placed him on her heart to block the sounds out. He fell asleep after that. Then she did because for awhile he would still cry in pain from his ears.

"I guess I should go to Maniko and check on her." He said and left. Sesshoumaru laid Kagome's head on his lap and had the pin near him to watch his pup. He smiled he was complete. The door opened to reveal to children come running in. Rin came over and sat on the ground in front of Sesshoumaru. Shippo took to his mother's shoulder. Sesshoumaru knew that in thirteen years all three of his children will be mated or finding mates. Even the one Kagome currently carried was going to be a problem. He planned to have more though. He wanted a litter of them. But he would stop if she asked.

"You two need to be quiet. Your mother is sleeping so is your brother. So you can find a book to read or go out side and play. Your mother tired herself out. I will be here for a while to make sure she is safe." They nodded and went to the shelves to find a book to read.

**The next morning**

Kagome woke in her bed and saw her son in her arms. She sat up and fed him. Then went to bath. She dressed her son and herself. When she got to the nursery she found Sango and Maniko in there. There were three cribs and a bunch of clothes and toys. She laid the child down and smiled.

"Morning you two." She said and they looked at her like she was nuts.

"I woke up at three and six." Kagome laughed she knew how they felt.

"Been there done that. You get used to it. Plus you both had practice with my child. So you shouldn't complain. Then I guess it is different when you are the mom. I will help when I can. But I have another on the way. I think though this is going to be twins." She said and placed her hand on the swelling stomach. Sesshoumaru came in along with the two other fathers'.

"Actually you currently carry four children. I had the servants work on an extension to our room so we can have the five young pups near us. I don't mean to be rude but there would not be enough room for seven cribs in here." He said and the other's nodded.

"We understand actually when you said that I was worried. Then you answered it. I felt glad that you weren't going to crowd the room." Said Sango. She looked at her daughter and smiled. Then saw something on her head that came and vanished. It was the symbol for the Western Family.

"I saw that don't worry it will appear when and if they mate. Since it is their second chance. It show's that the plan is there. She died the mate of my father. Now she will be it again." Said Sesshoumaru. He smiled and showed Sango the moon on Kagome's head. He pulled her close and looked at his sleeping father/son. He knew he was content with them. _Let's hope it works out this time._ He thought.

"I think I will go eat. I have two other children waiting for me in the dinning hall." Said Kagome kissed her son and husband and left. Sesshoumaru followed and left the other's to take care of the children.

Sango laid her daughter to sleep and then walked to the dinning hall. She looked at her lover and knew more would be coming. By then though she would be used to waking up at odd hours to feed the child. Miroku put his hand around her waist and held her close as they walked away. She knew he was thinking of more and she would more then willingly give it to him. He was all she needed. They were married and would want a big family. Only thing is what about her brother.

_After the battle that Kagome ended with her life they went separate ways Sango took Kohaku to their home. He remembered it all but was also assured it was not his fault. Sango needed to talk. She was watching him come back to his old life as they grew up. He practiced with his weapon and talked to her. She had brought him to the village._

She was worried Sesshoumaru still didn't trust him. She would ask if he was okay with her bringing him to the castle. They would be living there and he could watch the children or stay near her. She wanted to keep an eye on him to make sure he was not stolen by Naraku.


	17. Chapter 16

_Happy Birthday to me. I am a year older to day. I am still posting though. Time to clear something up though. To answer a question from Peppermint Patti. The parents as children. Sango had Inu Yasha's mother. Inu Yasha fathered Sesshoumaru's mother. Kagome as everyone knows had Inu Taisho. Thanks for the Reviews. Here is chapter sixteen._

**Chapter Sixteen**

Sango walked to the demon lord. Curious and nervous about the whole thing. She would then have to leave and keep a watchful eye on Kohaku. Sesshoumaru turned and looked at her. Waiting for her to speak. She was still holding her daughter. Sesshoumaru seemed to look as if he knew what she would ask.

"Sesshoumaru-sama may I bring my brother her to live with me? He could be a friend to Rin from what I know they became friends when she was under his care. I could make sure he is not under that bastards control ever again." She said bowing after hand Miroku the child. Sesshoumaru was quiet as if he was thinking. When Kagome spoke.

"You wouldn't have to do that. I asked the jewel to make sure he couldn't be put under that spell again. He would never be a threat. I knew that would torture you if he could." She said and made her rise. Sango was shocked. Kagome had thought of her again. Knowing if it happened again she would surely die. Her brother was the last of her family. Now he could live his life with out worrying about the spell.

"Well I guess Rin could do with another human friend to keep her company. You may bring him here. You must take one of the guards with you when you go get him." Sango smiled and bowed. She ran and called Kilala and went to get her brother from the village. One of the guards and her left.

Kagome smiled to see her friend happy. Sango was the older sister she never had and she hated to see her worried over Kohaku. Now she would have him near and no longer worry about Naraku claiming him for a servant. She thanked her handsome lord and left with their son to the nursery to put him to sleep for the nap. Maniko was in there and holding Lady Kanome in her arms getting her to sleep.

"Sometimes they refuse to sleep. That's when you do something to make them sleep." Said Kagome and smiled. Apparently Kanome didn't want to sleep. She kept fighting with Maniko. Maniko looked confused.

"How do I do that?" She asked and walked to Kagome.

"Here answer this simple question. Where is she more content? Sometimes if you hold the child against your heart they get to sleep better because it is a familiar sound. Or make shushing sound they calm down. Or walk through the garden. In peaceful area's she will calm down." Said Kagome and sitting down so she could the fussy lord Inu Taisho to calm down and sleep.

Kagome held her son to her chest with his ears over her heart. He started to calm down and sleep. She was also shushing him and the young lord started to fall to sleep. Maniko was amazed at how fast that worked. He seemed to love the sound of the beating heart of his mother. Then she sat in the other chair and copied Kagome. The pup started to fall to sleep. It worked the sound was soothing the child. She was about to move when Kagome shook her head.

"You will wake her. The thing to do is wait for Inu Yasha to come and put her in the crib. By then she will be so out that she won't wake. I suggest taking a nap yourself." Kagome said and closed her eyes. She didn't get a long nap for Sesshoumaru came in and put their son in the crib.

"Tired?" He asked and she nodded.

"He fought the nap again. I also helped with Kanome. She was fighting hers too. Maniko was having a hard time. This is the first time it has happened. Plus it is her first nap. Inu Taisho was the same way. But her spirit told me to do that and it worked." She smiled knowing it would work on the others to. She leaned on Sesshoumaru and went to sleep.

Maniko was half asleep when the weight on her chest disappeared. Inu Yasha was in there. She heard Sesshoumaru instruct him on how to do it. He did it slowly and carefully. The child didn't wake at all.

"How many times did you wake dad?" He asked. Sesshoumaru smiled.

"None I have had practice because of Rin. Sometimes on trips back she fell asleep on Ah-un and I had to bring her to her room." He looked at his sleeping Miko and put her head on his lap. She was exhausted and he knew she would only wake when Inu Taisho needed to be fed. Or if he moved.

"How can you be so calm with her sleeping? I would move because…" Inu Yasha was stopped by Maniko.

"The Lady has never used her powers on him when she is asleep because she can't. When it was you it was because her spirit knew that you were not the one. She can't on him because they are meant to be so his Aura is the dominate one when she sleeps." Maniko Kissed Inu Yasha and went to nap. She too was tired.

"Here he walked her over to the second couch and sat down he grabbed her and did the same thing. Except he had her head against her chest. The woman fell asleep while the males kept a quiet watch. Miroku entered and saw the scene. He smiled.

"Interesting scene." He said with a sleeping princess in his arms. He walked her to the crib and laid her down. She stirred for a second and went back to sleep. He walked to the chair and relaxed.

"How is she already asleep with no fuse?" Asked Inu Yasha. Miroku smiled. He had his share of watching Shippo when Kagome and Sango were gone and he was no expert.

"Shippo was a handful when Kagome and Sango are gone. I occasionally had get the kit to bed. I see Kagome as a little sister so I watched him and put him to sleep. He occasionally would fight it. I told him Kagome wanted to be in bed when she got back. He wouldn't listen so I did the next best thing I held him and got him to sleep. She has done the same thing I had seen her. I guess she got that answer from her mom. But considering this is my child I had to do more. I held her to my heart but I rocked her to sleep she liked it. Sango doesn't know I can take care of the baby by myself." He said and relaxed.

"Your not tired?" asked Sesshoumaru. Miroku shook his head.

"I got used to more tiring days. I guess I can really hold on to energy since I got rid of the wind tunnel. Naraku is back and I don't have the curse." He looked at the sleeping girl on the lap of the Taiyoukai. Thinking to himself. _I wonder if she did the same for me. I wouldn't doubt it. That would be our sweet Kagome. Not once thinking of herself._ He smiled and went back to watching the children.

Sango arrived at the village to see her brother playing with the children. Keade came up to her and saw she seemed different. It struck odd because she remembered the birthing and new that Kohaku had no clue he was an uncle. Sango seemed off still.

"How are ye doing Sango?" asked the old priestess. Sang turned and nearly burst. He seemed happy yet depressed. He had to know the monster was back.

"I am worried. Kohaku must know he is back and may want his help. Plus I want him back at the castle and he seems happy." She said and Kohaku came to her.

"Sister how are you? Where have you been?" He asked and she explained where she was. Also that she wanted to take him with her back. He nodded and went to get his stuff.

"Kohaku only come if you want I don't want to force you in to this." She said and he nodded.

"I like the girl that lives with there she is sweet. I need to be with children my age any way." He said and went to get his stuff. Sango smiled and went with him. They got back to Kilala and the guard.

"Are we ready to get back? We will be back by night fall." Sango nodded. She new that Kagome or Maniko would take care of Izyao. Kohaku would be surprised when he saw his niece. She smiled at her brother.

"Let's go. I have a surprise for my brother when we get there."

**Night fall**

They approached the castle apparently nothing had happened. She went in and Kohaku was led to his room and to the nursery. He was curious as to why when he saw his sister in there talking to the others. He walked in and bowed.

"Thanks for allowing me to come." He said and Kagome hand Sesshoumaru his son/father. She walked to Kohaku and hugged him.

"No thanks needed. I consider you and your sister family. Since I will not be with mine for a while." She said and the boy hugged her back. Rin came out from behind the demon Lord.

"Kohaku-chan!" She said and tackled the boy.

"Rin! You and your brother need to go to bed." Said Kagome.

"But mom I wanted to say hi to Kohaku-chan." Sesshoumaru growled to let her know argument was not allowed.

"Yes dad. See you tomorrow Kohaku." She said and went to bed. Shippo said Hi and followed.

"Did she just call you mom?" Kagome nodded.

"I adopted the kit and Rin. I am the Mate To Sesshoumaru. She considers Sesshoumaru her dad since her parents were killed. I became Shippo's mom after we saved him. So when we mated I became Rin's mother and Sesshoumaru Shippo's father." She explained and put the pup in Sesshoumaru's arms into his crib.

"Sister what do you have?" He asked and Sango came up with her child.

"This is your niece. You can hold her. I had the Houshi's baby. Miroku and I plan to marry as well." She said and then Kilala growled at the window. Out there was a Spider demon and so Samiyosho. Sesshoumaru growled as did the other Youkai in the room. Kilala charged the window.

Kagome gasped and realized her bow was not there but remembered something she did when her son was threatened by Kikyo and Naraku. _I need to make that blast again guide me Midoriko I need to protect my children. **Think of the need protect and the feeling it causes then when the power raises push it out through your hand.** Thanks milady. **Call me mother since you are a descendant of me.** Okay mom._ She did as was told and the blast came out. The demons charging the window sensed the danger and moved. The demons out side didn't stand a chance.

"Kagome that was a first. You never did that before." Said Sango.

"I learned how just now Midoriko instructed me. I will have to ask her to train me." She said and walked to her room._ Will you train me mother? I need to be trained in the miko ways to increase my abilities.** Certainly I will. When you sleep I will train you. When Sesshoumaru comes tell him you won't need his training. I will be. **Okay. Thanks._ She said and opened her eyes. Sesshoumaru walked in the room.

"Dear I will no longer need that training. Midoriko has agreed to train me. I will do it as I sleep." She said he nodded and they went to bed. Kagome went straight to training that night.

(Kagome's Dream)

_She entered a field like the visits before but this time she saw her ancestor in it. She had two swords and two sets of bow. One had Kagome's name on it. She walked up and bowed. Then grabbed the weapons. She could feel the sword twist and call to her. She looked at her "mother" and was curious._

"_The sword is your twin in spirit. It was made and created to protect and serve others. I will train you with it and when you wake you will find it in your room. Totosai made it before I died. Now let's train you my child." She said and instructed the girl on how to use the sword and how to put her power in it. After that they trained her powers and manipulate it. She was getting used to the feel of it._

"_Wow this feels great I feel like I could do anything with it." Said an excited girl. Kagome did a few more things and then it was time to wake._

"_Time for you to wake I will train you more tonight." She hugged her and left._

(End)

Kagome woke and sat up then found the sword next to the wall near her wardrobe. She laughed and went to her son. He would be waking son. She fed him and bathed him. Then got them both dressed. She put the sword at her waist. Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha noticed the sword.

"When did you get that?" Asked Inu. Maniko noticed it then.

"I got it last night. Midoriko gave it to me. She said She had Totosai make it before she died. It has my name on it see." She should them the sheath and hilt. There they saw her name written on the sword. Sesshoumaru was amazed.

"You're her descendant aren't you?" Kagome nodded and saw the fear in his eyes. _I won't be with him any more I know it. He is scared of me now._ She thought ate and left the room. She could see all the servants in fear. She walked to the garden and sat under the tree. _ He will banish me and keep our son. I will never…see…them…again._ She cried and sat there. Sango came in to the garden with Kohaku and saw Kagome in tears. She had heard the whole thing and knew where to find her sister. She was heartbroken for her. Sesshoumaru stayed out of sight and hide his aura.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Asked Sango calmly.

"I will never be with him again will I. I saw the fear and horror in his eyes. My mate is scared to be near me. I will be kicked out I can feel it." She said and broke down._ She fears I would leave her because of her new found information. I admit I was scared but it appears she just found out._ Thought the hidden lord.

"He wouldn't do that because one he would be a dead lord. His son would never allow that. Inu Taisho would go with you more then his dad. I would kill him if he did." Kagome snorted and then laughed.

"Thanks but I get this feeling like I will be because he seemed to become…I can't explain it. I felt my heart break at his face and then I was hit with a feeling of extreme fear. I don't think I could live with out him Sango. I know I couldn't in fact I love him to much. If he pushed me out I would certainly die." She said and looked at the pond knowing this is where she would go. The snake youkai would end it all.

_What is she thinking? I could never hurt her again. I love her. I need to let her know I am here._ He thought and let his aura out and walked to her. He pulled her into his arms. Her tears streaming down from her eyes. He knew then she was scared to lose him as he was scared of her powers. He knew she had control but it was when she let loose the abilities, was when he would need to be careful.

"I would never make you leave. I know you have control. I just need to wary when you get protective and angry. I would never stand a chance against such an awesome force as the powers you hold. I know the feeling. I can't live without you my mate. I don't know how I did it before." He said and kissed her. She turned into him and calmed down so much she went to sleep. She had cried herself to sleep. The next time she woke though would be an interesting time for right then she was having a short conversation with her ancestor.

_Sorry I made a boring a corny chapter. I will do better next time. The next chapter you will find out how much of Kagome's mother Midoriko is. And what she was doing with the soul of Kikyo._


	18. Chapter 17

_I love the reviews. Thanks On to the next chappie_

**Chapter Seventeen**

Kagome was talking to Midoriko to see what was going on why everyone was scared of her and needed to know what to do about the fear in her heart. She wanted to stay with the demon lord. She would give anything to remain his. She wanted to make sure he was happy.

(Kagome's dream)

She sat near the water and looked in and started to cry again. Knowing in her heart she would lose the Demon lord. The one she loved; it was really a doubt about him. More of a doubt any other lord would allow her to stay with them once they found out the truth about her.

"Midoriko will I get to stay with him and raise our son? Or will I be able to stay?" She asked the priestess next to her. She knew the answer before it came. She knew that it was going to be the one she didn't want to hear.

"You will have to leave you will still see the child but you can't be with your lord. He and you will be separated by the lords. I am sorry." She said and held her daughter. She was sorry for this. She knew they were in love and would be unwanted. This was forbidden of a priestess and demon to mate. If it happened the child was raised till the father could handle it and then the parents separated. Sesshoumaru could lose his title but it would not keep them together. Then it is heard of for the child to remain with its mother.

"Could I give up being a miko and stay with him?" She asked. Knowing it was probably impossible. She would do it in a heart beat. She was that desperate.

"The only one who can do that is the Fire-Inu's they can remove the miko powers from a miko and then make them human. But Sesshoumaru needs a powerful mate." That's when Kagome nodded.

"Then fate is just cruel to make us meant to be together and then make it impossible to be with each other." She walked back and became furious. She forced her self up and would leave when she did.

(End)

She got up and packed to leave. She wrote a quick note and left. She kissed her love's cheek and left their room she grabbed her son Shippo and Inu Taisho. After that she left to find a place to stay for the moment and then would he to Keade's. She was no longer going to be with the father of her child and that was that. She knew what fate had in store.

Sesshoumaru woke to find his mate gone. He could smell she was no longer in the palace. There was a note on the pillow that told him she left to protect him from heartbreak. He was already destroyed because he knew the other lord's would love that his heir was powerful but his mat a powerful miko. That was forbidden by both sides. Now she was gone as well as his son. She took him.

"Damn the fates must hate us for something. I love her and wish her to be with me. I would give my very immortality up for her." _**Make us mortal human so our mate can stay with us. She is our true and only mate. **But then we would be no longer. I would do it but you would no longer exist. **She could give up her miko abilities but then the lords would question the pup being hers.** Same goes for us. Fate is cruel wait we could just make the Hanyou lord and disappear and then remain mates.** Yes but she would want to see her friends and family.** Go to her time. Remain mates there…_ He couldn't finish the thought for the lords were in his room and had a question for him.

"Did you mate the descendant of Midoriko?" Sesshoumaru nodded. He knew soon she would purify the mark they shared. He would then lose her forever.

"Yes I mated the descendant of Midoriko. She left for the spirit of Midoriko must have informed her of the law of both sides. I also no longer have my son for she took him. I am soon to be truly without my…" He bolted after feeling the attack on his son and mate.

_**Run she needs us. She needs us to save her. She is in danger. **I know she is our mate true mate. **Mate! **_The Taiyoukai ran the fastest he could and made it to the one he mated. Eyes crimson and threatening who ever laid hands on her. The low level demon was trying to kill her. Her powers didn't work for she had no need to fight right now the child was safe behind a shield that would never come down. Her sword held a purifying barrier.

"**Unhand my mate.**" The demon was running but didn't get far before he was killed. Sesshoumaru came back and held her close and wouldn't her go. The other lords and the gang showed up to see the demon lord in tears. He would surely lose her and he knew it. Not to death but because their mating was forbidden. No way around it. The only way he could be hers was to get the other lords to allow it and that would never happen. Kouga would but not the other two.

"Sesshoumaru?" Said Kagome coming to she recognized the feeling. It was her mate. He had saved her. Still he fought to protect her even knowing they could never remain in the arms of one another.

"**Yes my mate I am here.**" He held her tight and would not let go. He would never see her again if he did that.

"Please just leave I know the laws and I won't put your pride at risk for my own desires. I know that your title is more important then anything." She said and tried to stand but he didn't let go.

"Not more important then my mate. I would die if it meant that I had you in my arms. I would forget that I am a Taiyoukai and give all I have the palace and the title just to be in your arms. I would even become a mortal. But you need a strong mate. Someone that can protect you and the child." He said he didn't care that he needed the child. He wanted her happy. He knew that the lords were hearing this.

She was shocked in he was basically saying that he was weak to help her when he knew he needed to. He was actually helpless and he hated it. She saw the pain in the emotionless youkai and knew he was in pain for he was losing the most precious thing in his life again. He lost his mother now the love of his life. His one true mate was out of reach.

Kouga walked up. He had news for the lords. He was happy to deliver the news. It would end this sad scene before him. He hated to see his friend and former future mate sad. He knew this would make them both happy. He also saw the child and knew then that the he was doing the right thing.

"We the three other lords will allow you to remain mates and not force you to separate. The one thing we require is that you help Lady Kagome Midoriko Higurashi in the defeat of Naraku." Said Kouga and saw her run to him happy. She would hug him but stopped and ran to the child. Broke the barrier and ran out. Just as that happened Kikyo came out and smirked.

"So you think she is the descendant of Midoriko. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed the evil priestess with a hand on her stomach. She was doubling over with laughter. Kagome handed the child to its father and unsheathed her sword. It rung with power.

"Let's see your arrows beat this Kikyo." She said sadistically and attacked. Kikyo fired the arrow but missed and Kagome had the purifying sword to her throat but moved to thrust the sword into Kikyo's stomach. Kikyo Gasped in pain.

"NOOOOOO!" They heard Inu Yasha yelled. He could smell the child.

"No worries mate." Said Maniko. Kissing him she smirked. Then Kagome turned and held the infant in her arms. After commanding the sword to save the child and kill the mother. Her powers brought the child out unharmed.

"This child is Naraku's Heir but I destroyed the evil in it and made the child of the west. Now I will ask you a question Inu Yasha will you raise him or not." Inu Yasha nodded. He would raise Kikyo's son. Kagome walked the pup to Inu Yasha and handed the child to him.

"Now that Kikyo is dead Naraku may advance because his mate and heir are gone. We should return to the palace." She said and they walked to the western palace to talk. Kagome grabbed Inu Taisho. As they reached the palace the lord's had a question.

"How close in relation to the Miko Midoriko are you. I mean, is she your Ancestor or your birth mother." That stopped Kagome she didn't know but the answer came to her quick. _**I am your birth mother that woman raising you is your foster mother. I am actually a mated woman.** The answer need the history lesson didn't but thanks Wait I would need to be a hanyou to look this old.** Your father is actually a lord. He is the Northern Lord A Fire-Inu Youkai. Same rule applies to you as your son. You are the child of a demon and miko mating. Meaning you are full-blooded. I raised you then sent you to the future to protect you. But when you came back your father was not ready. Last Night the spell was broken to allow you to have full range of your powers. Soon they will show.** So that would be why he didn't mind but the other lord. Must have said yes because…**They are friends and he knows of you but doesn't realize it yet.** Oh, Okay mom_ She smiled she had a surprise.

"True child I am the child she gave birth to. Mother how do I prove it I have to…"The northern lord stepped forward and released the spell. He after all watched his mate place it.

"Sesshoumaru you mated my heir." He said after releasing the spell. Sesshoumaru was shocked. His mate was a Fire-Inu Youkai. Her hair was tinted with a beautiful reddish pink color. The crescent Moon of the west engulfed in red flame for the north appeared on her head Saying heir to the north and lady of the west.

"How can this be the north had no…" He was stopped by his mate.

"Like you and I they were in love and mated. After the other lords found out. They were split. Unlike us. My mother raised me until I was able to be with out her then sent me to the future and I was raised there. Now that I am back I can take my spot on the northern Throne. I have my powers and my abilities. But I don't know anything about my Youkai abilities only my Miko. Father." She didn't need to ask he nodded.

"Sesshoumaru you wouldn't mind if I stop by once a month I heard from my mate she is a quick learner." Sesshoumaru shook his head and turned to the lord of the south.

"Why did you agree?" He asked and the lord laughed.

"He and I were and are good friends. I knew of the mating and was okay for I to longed to mate her. But the other to lords which at the time the fathers of you two said that it was forbidden. And they were separated. I was surprised and knew that if she came back she would mate. I said if it was a demon I would say okay." Sesshoumaru nodded knew the answer for the wolf since him and Kagome were friends it was okay.

"Well mate I guess now I don't have to worry ever about the pups being Hanyou but even if they were I would be happy. They are yours." He said and kissed her. She was his and his forever only problem left was the Hanyou Naraku. He and his heir. The child may not be evil but the father was and could control it.

Kagome knew what her mate was thinking and knew how to correct her error. She stopped and waited for Inu Yasha to come in. As he entered he saw her standing their. He saw the look and knew she had something she was going to do. As she approached the child started to squirm. He was curious.

"Inu Yasha give me the child. I need to hold the pup." She said and he gave her the child. She held the baby and closed her eyes. They saw her and she began to glow. She was blocking any attempt the bastard would make to control the child. Once she was done the child was placed back into Inu Yasha's arms and she walked to her mate. _**Good job the child can't be controlled and you can get information from him but be careful. Don't rely on him for information. Actually don't ask him to often let…**him come to us in know mom. If he sees it as important he can bring it up._ She said and walked with her mate to the study. Her father smiled.

"Talking to your mother?" She nodded. And smiled and gave him a hug. She was happy to have her father in her life.

"Yeah she just congratulated me. On the barriers around the child." She said and then went to her mate and stood near the window. Looking out. She was not happy she felt an ominous aura out there and knew that Naraku was coming to get them. She placed the barrier up and then listened to the talk. It was not important. She had to stay though. She was half listening. More like waiting for an excuse to leave. Then her son woke and needed the feeding.

"Excuse me My child calls." She said bowed and left. Sesshoumaru nodded as did the others. Sesshoumaru knew she wanted out. He didn't blame her. He looked out and noticed the Barrier. She was protecting them. Maniko had a kid sister and that was his mate.

Maniko was feeding the Lady Kanome and hear Kagome come in and nodded. She knew the unasked question. Then answered the question.

"Yes we are sisters and I will not get mad at you for disappearing. We are only Half sisters. You are older and the rightful heir though I think I know who will be getting the job. I was raised as an only child and know that I was not. Sent me a letter that said that I was not." She said and then watched Kagome feed her son and put him to sleep with that she went to the dinning hall. Maniko did the same and followed her sister.

"To The Lord and Lady of the West for their hospitality. Also to Lord Higurashi for the finding of his beautiful Heiresses." Said Kyote and tilted his glass. Shippo gained the Northern symbol. For he was adopted by the heiress. He also had the Western symbol. Same with Rin. Inu Taisho already had the red flame. Sesshoumaru and Kagome didn't notice do to the spell on her.

They ate and rejoiced. But the children went to play and then to bed. Rin and Shippo were happy. They had and grandpa and now they were heirs to the North and West. As the children went to bed they smiled and fell asleep. Their parents kissing them goodnight and their grandfather tucked them in.

"I am glad I got to meet my father. Now that all my history is cleared I have one question did you ever expect me to mate Sesshoumaru. You didn't seemed to surprised after the whole thing became clear." She asked and he nodded.

"I did. After your mother left with you. Me and Inu Taisho spoke and decided if you were to come back you would mate Sesshoumaru. As a treaty. I guess I was happy you did anyway. I was looking out for you." He said and bid her goodnight. She walked to her room to see Sesshoumaru on the balcony.

"I heard odd how we mated anyway." He said and saw her nodded. They laughed and got ready for some much needed rest. That night they slept with the knowledge that everything was turning out just fine.

_Hope you like. I actually cried writing this chapter. I hope you all had a great new year's. Till next Chappie. _


	19. Chapter 18

_Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy. This chappie will be skipping ahead a few Years. This way I can continue with the children older. The children will be sixteen._

**Chapter 18**

Kagome had been sleeping peacefully in her bed. Sesshoumaru already up and in his study doing work. She was woken by her seven children. Shippo laughing in the corner and Rin was too. The five other tackled her and she woke up. They all started laughing.

"Mom time to get up." Said a male voice next to her. She opened her eyes and yawned. She saw all her children in her room. Kohaku entered the room and stood near Rin.

"Sorry sis. They wouldn't listen. They wanted you up." He said and then kissed Rin on the cheek. She smiled at him and they left. Shippo rolled his eyes. He walked out.

"Alright you five I am up. Go to the library and I will meet you there I need to get dressed." She said and they left. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out a Kimono. It was Sky blue with a beautiful design of lilies on it. After that she got a quick breakfast and went to the library. Inu Taisho was waiting out side.

"Mom dad is saying no lessons today." He said and then opened the door. She walked in and was questioning as to why. She approached her mate.

"Why will there be no lessons?" She asked.

"Today is special for me and you." He said and then she looked out side and then realized it. She remembered that today was the anniversary of their meeting. It was exactly Eighteen years today since the day they met. Even though then she thought she was human.

"Now I remember. Sorry today is special. Eighteen years ago today your father and I met. Although we didn't get along then. I still thought I was human." She said and walked out of the room to the garden. _Two years later he and I fall in love. Only to give birth to five wonderful children. I couldn't be happier._ She thought and watched the children goof around. They had met her human mother and brother. But there was more going on amongst the royal family then most knew.

Rin and Kohaku were falling for each other. Shippo and Kanome were falling in love. Inu Taisho and Izayoi were quickly getting together. The only ones left were the foursome she had. The little group that was still causing torture to poor Jaken. The toad didn't stand a chance. Dawn, Kosuke, Tiorin, and Tenku.

"Mom your spacing again." Said her kit. Shippo had always been her son since the day they met. Then she was sure she was just being kind. After awhile she realize he was a son to her. Especially when he would sleep in her sleeping bag with her. She still missed him doing that. But he had grown up.

"Just doing a walk down Memory lane. I was thinking about when you were little and what I will do when you all leave and live your lives. I will miss all of you. I guess I am just too emotional." She said and looked at the pond. Remembering her visit with the snake. Her need to be with someone who loves her and the need to said person was not pretending. Now though she knew and had that love. With five children to prove it. Shippo smiled at her.

"No you have always needed to be in a group of people mom. Plus you know I could never leave the mother that stayed with me." He said and hugged her. That was when all of them including Rin tackled her. She laughed and playfully called for help.

"Help attack of the killer children. Help me someone." She yelled and knew no one was with in earshot. Shippo and Dawn started to tickle her.

"You can't escape mom." Said Kosuke.

"No Fair. There is seven of you and one of me." She said trying to breath.

"Now how am I to help you with the seven of them?" Said there father and they ran to there father. He moved out of the way with practice speed. They had done this numerous times. He didn't mind when it was Rin. Since she was one. Now he had seven. He heard her laugh and looked at her.

"I know we won't have many more times like this mother. But we can enjoy the times we have." Said Inu Taisho. Seeing that his mother was still sad. He would miss her when he moves on. He knew he would not be leaving the palace. Since he was the true heir. His brothers and sisters would be though.

"Milady Lord Kouga and his mate are here." She nodded. Then entered the palace. She felt her mate following her and the seven children. Rin broke off to go to Kohaku's favorite spot. Shippo stayed with her even though he wanted to be with his girl. He then noticed Dawn's excitement. He smirked. _Damn me being a Kitsune._ He thought.

"Kouga Ayame long time no see." Said Kagome. They nodded. The ladies hugged and Kouga Shook Sesshoumaru's hand. He hugged Kagome. Sesshoumaru didn't mind. Dawn gave the family friend a hug and ran to the front garden. Their she found her "friend" It was Ginta. Shippo smirked and walked to inform their father.

"Dad you might want to look out front. Dawn is out there with a wolf." He whispered and made a look that said be quiet. All of them looked and saw the two talking and laughing. She was flirting with the wolf Ginta was flirting back though. Dawn had the white hair of her father but had red highlights to show that she was indeed a fire-inu. She was Shippo's favorite little sister and he would be strict when it came to her protection. Though she was trained by her dad. He was also there and knew that he would eventually lose her.

They walked away and Shippo was sad he knew the two wanted to be together. He saw his mother hold back her mate. She was happy on the outside but he knew she was sad too. Her baby was moving on. He knew what his dad would have done. Broke the two up. He walked over.

"Shippo please don't let them stay alone for too long." Said Sesshoumaru. He was furious. He walked to the study and had his mate behind him. The children split. Some to the library the other's to the dojo. Shippo went to his girl. Kanome was in the garden. He would need to spend time with her.

"Why did you stop me?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because they need to have lives of their own. I want to hold on to them to, but she would hate you for making her leave him. I know how you couldn't handle that. She isn't your favorite but she is your daughter." Said Kagome.

"I don't want her unprotected." He said and Kagome laughed.

"Who taught her to fight?" Sesshoumaru stopped and realized what she was getting at.

"I did." She nodded.

"No one can beat you in battle. Except your mate and that is only when you aren't trying and when your are exhausted. No one can beat the children either." She said they had been training with their father since they were old enough to walk.

"Sesshoumaru don't worry if he is accepted I don't think he would hurt her. I know he wouldn't actually." Said Kouga.

"Don't worry please dear." He nodded. His children grew up in the blink of an eye. Now they were trying to find mates. Some already have. Shippo had Kanome, Inu Taisho Izayoi, Rin Kohaku, and now Dawn Ginta. He was loosing all of them. His son the Heir was in love with the daughter of the slayer and monk.

"I feel the same way." She said and opened the door for them to enter the room.

"I could fix the problem tonight my mate." Said Sesshoumaru low enough for the wolves to not hear. She blushed.

"So what is the pleasure of the visit?" She said and Ayame looked up.

"We wanted to talk about the legend you spoke of. Do you think it is going to happen?" She said and Kagome laughed.

"Come with me Ayame and Kouga." She led them to the garden and showed them Shippo and Kanome. Shippo was holding Kanome in his arms. The two talking and relaxed. The adults walked back to the study.

"Answer your question. It will happen. He knows the legend and still fell in love. It is only a matter of time. He know we don't mind. He is a good boy. He can and will protect her." She said and finished leading them back. She was silent. She opened the door.

"You two lords probably have a lot to discuss. Kagome and I will see you later." Ayame said and left with her. She had felt the sadness in the fire-inu next to her. They walked for awhile.

"You okay?" She asked and saw Kagome look intently at the ground.

"I need to take my own advice. I knew this would happen but I couldn't stop feeling so alone. I mean I raised them and I was always there. Now they will be gone and I can't be there. Just I wish I could have stopped time for a moment and held them more. I will miss them." Ayame laughed.

"That's you and Fluffy back there being parents. No parent wants to hand there children to anyone and say have them. I had a hard time let go of my first litter. It doesn't get any easier the more you have." She said and gave her a hug.

"I guess I am just too attached." Ayame shook her head.

"More like you're a mother and want them to be young children forever. I was the same way before I finally let go. But then I had to. Kouga gave me another litter of Cubs to raise." Kagome laughed.

"I guess I should take my up on the offer if it helps." She said Ayame and her laughed. They walked to the study talking about nothing important and were happy when they entered.

"Feeling better?" Asked Sesshoumaru. She nodded and told him the answer to his earlier question. He smiled and they went over business.

**Lunch Time**

The families took their spots and then ate making small talk and Shippo was next to his love. He smiled and she blushed. This caught everyone's attention. Sesshoumaru looked at him and had a look of what is it.

"I will explain everything after I talk to you alone father." Said Shippo. He knew he would need a good explanation. They left the room. He walked a good distance away.

"What is it son?" Shippo was nervous. His father was already going to lose Dawn. Now he was going to make him even more upset.

"Don't get mad please. I have gotten her pregnant." He said then grabbed his dad who was about to go and kill the girl.

"What are you holding me for son?" said Sesshoumaru.

"I don't want you mad at her. If it was anyone you need to be mad at me. Plus we all know that would make a certain problem unable to be solved. So please father just be happy for her and I. Dad I may not be your blood but I would never do anything to disgrace you please." He said begging. He knew Sesshoumaru would be mad. He knew his dad would be the hardest to deal with.

"Why did you tell me first and not your mother?" He asked.

"You would make a scene and break Kanome's heart. Plus you are the one who approves who I mate. I have yet to mark her. I won't unless you say okay." He said and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I am the harder one. Right." Shippo nodded. He heard the sad tone. His father was sad.

"I won't leave you two alone. I would be too depressed. I love you and mom. I have my family." He said and hugged Sesshoumaru.

"Alright you two may mate. I approve. Take care of her. Don't pull an Inu Yasha." He said and smirked. Shippo laughed and nodded.

"Thanks Dad." They walked back told his soon-to-be mate. Then made the announcement and after that everyone congratulated them. They all went to the garden and talked and played. But Shippo noticed a missing sibling and went to find her.

**(With Dawn and Ginta)**

"Ginta your mated aren't you?" She asked considering he flirted back half heartedly. She was hurting. She really did want to be with him. She didn't want hear him answer but he did.

"No I am not. I just am scared of your father." He said and she knew that would be a facture. She laughed at the same time.

"You should be worried about him and my brother Shippo. He is going to be tough too. I'm his favorite sister." She said and kissed him. Neither noticing the emerald eyes watching them.

**(With Shippo)**

He smirked. The wolf was unmated and not lying. Or covering the scent well. He had to ask Kouga.

"Hey Kouga I have a question." He said and Kouga turned.

"What is it Kit?" He asked sharply. Shippo halted at that and his temper rose. Sesshoumaru heard the venom and knew Shippo could correct the wolf.

"You will not speak to me that way. I hope you know I am the Heir to my cousin's throne. I am royal either way so Do not talk to me that way plus. I am the son to Kagome your friend. I guess you don't much care for her family." With that said Kouga had his tail between his legs. Ayame was curious.

"Who is your cousin?" Shippo turned.

"Kyote" He said with loathing.

"I guess you don't like him" Shippo nodded.

"He and I never got along. Still don't but he has no heir. Plus I am his only living blood relative. So if he dies I get the throne." He said and Kouga looked at him.

"Sorry for that. I heard that from him but he told me you were gay." Shippo was furious.

"I need to talk to my cousin." He said.

"What was your question?" asked Kouga.

"Is Ginta mated?" Kouga thought.

"Not that I know of. Do you know Ayame?" She shook her head.

"Nope he is a single demon why?" Shippo smirked.

"Then my sis has no reason to be down. Dawn is my favorite sister. Always has been. I have defended her for along time. He was only worried about my dad. He also has a fox to worry about." Sesshoumaru came over.

"You have to approve all of the mates for your siblings even Rin's Shippo." He nodded.

"I know I do. I already approved Rin's though. I don't mind the guy. Inu Taisho well we knew that was coming. I approved. As for the other three well I don't know of anyone else. Though I think Kosuke is the one Kyote was talking about. He was upset seeing Ginta with Dawn." He said. Shippo was very observant.

"I hope not I have to talk to my son tomorrow." He said and Shippo smiled. Then Shippo came up with another Idea.

"Dad I could be simply the two were close. I mean Dawn and Kosuke were always the pair." Sesshoumaru nodded. (The pair as in like connected at the hip. They were real good friends. Sorry)

Ginta and Dawn came in and Kosuke attacked. He lunged at Ginta and was planning on killing him. His Sister was his twin. But she stood in the way. She held him and then hugged him. She saw the pain.

"Kosuke please. I want you to leave Ginta alone. I love him. I want you to be happy." She said and he began to cry.

"You are my twin Dawn my sister. I don't want to lose you. He is taking my sister away from me." She shook her head.

"No he isn't I will always bee your older twin. I will never stop being your sis. I just need a mate. He and I love each other bro." She had heard her mom talk way too much. Kosuke nodded and apologized. Ginta nodded and knew he was going to have to fight for her hand. Kagome and Ginta talked and she eased his nerves.

"Dad are you okay." Asked Inu Taisho. He knew his dad was upset. He watched the whole thing. He was worried that his dad was going to need to kill something. He hadn't done that in a long time. Not once that he had remembered and Jaken sad he would do that to keep his beast in check.

"I think I need to kill something. I will be back." He jumped the wall and ran. His beast took over and found a few wondering Youkai and killed them. He had to do something to keep from copying his son. He would teach Kosuke this little trick. When he came back though he saw something that made him pissed. His family under attack by…

_Cliffy. I was having fun. To let you know in a few chappie's I will be doing a description of what happened over the few years. I just needed to speed the story up. To tell you it was not much._


	20. Chapter 19

_To all faithful readers I thank you. For new readers thanks. Here is the next Chappie._

**Chapter Nineteen**

The Western Family was under siege by Kikyo and a few other demons. Though Kagome was protecting them he still wanted the bitch dead. He was seeing red again. He was going to kill the dead bitch and end it._ I will not watch as she is attacked.** Mate needs to be protected. Pups need to be saved. Must kill threat.**_ Were the only thoughts he had now. His primal instincts kicked in and that was it but he didn't get the chance. Kagome blasted the threat.

"You think you can win against me. You are my reincarnation. You can't win." Said a cocky Kikyo. She laughed but didn't see the blast till it was too late. The Blast hit her heard and nearly destroyed her. She was confused and lost at what her incarnation just did.

"I am not nor will I ever be your reincarnation. The only reason we look alike is…"Kagome got cut off by her father. He stepped out of the barrier and walked to Kikyo. Placed a hand on her and searched for the point.

"Here it is." He closed his eyes and concentrated. On the girls forehead appeared a red flame. One problem was there was no moon. She also had Cat ears.

"You two are not related but were once close friends. But as you can see Inu Yasha and her have more in common then thought of before. Kikyo dear the daughter of one of the minor lords. Also had a daughter with a human. But since the woman was a dark miko the child was a half demon. I don't know why that made a difference. Now Kikyo why did you wish to kill your friend?" Asked the lord. He also saw the mate mark of the Hanyou who wished to kill his daughter.

"I don't know Lady Kagome I am so sorry. I was trapped in the body of someone I don't know and can't remember anything." She said and ran to her and hugged her. Kagome nodded. But sent the shield out to rid Kikyo of Naraku. She smiled.

"Hold on old friend." She said politely. Her mate needed her help to calm. She walked to him and nuzzled the mate mark. His voice deep and dangerous.

"**Mate.**" He said and she nodded. Her mate started to calm down. She was held by him and his aura calmed. But he was not completely calm.

"Lady Kikyo I would like you to meet my Mate. Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands." She said and Kikyo bowed. Sesshoumaru noticed the change in personality. This was not the same girl. Not the one who was attempting to murder his mate for a non existent soul. This was a Minor lord's daughter. She was a lady of the court to the north.

"Lord Sesshoumaru this is a Lady of my court in the North. She is a long time friend of mine. Lady Kikyo." Said Kagome Sesshoumaru nodded. He smiled.

"Lady Kikyo will you be staying here in the west to remain in the court of my mate?" He asked and Kikyo nodded.

"I will follow Lady Kagome to her death." She said and turned to her lord.

"My Lord may I go to the north and inform my father I will be following my lady." He nodded and Kikyo pulled a Fire Neko trick and vanished in smoke.

"Wait didn't we kill Kikyo years ago?" Asked Miroku and Kagome turned. She smiled.

"It must have been a fake. Like it was really Kanna or something. Not the real one. I don't know I just know this is the real Kikyo." Said Kagome and collapsed. She was dizzy. Her powers were slipping. She felt different. She had pushed her self today and was paying.

"Mother!" Yelled the children and ran to her. Tenku was at her side and held her mother wanting to know what happened to make her collapse. Sesshoumaru had caught his mate before she hit the ground and noticed that she seemed weakened. Kikyo appeared and ran to her.

"What's wrong with the Lady?" Sesshoumaru heard the concern and looked at her.

"She collapsed shortly after you left." Said Sesshoumaru and Kikyo gasped.

"It must have something to do with the human who over took me the other me. See my mother was a Dark Miko and I was Light for a while then the man known as Onigumo entered my life and he woke the darkness. After that happened I went into darkness. I don't know what happened after that." Said a grieving Kikyo she was sad that her lady and best friend was hurt.

"Lady Kikyo please return to my side. Then I will release your friend." Said a sadistic voice. Sesshoumaru growled. His Eldest son Growled. Inu Taisho glowed a Navy blue his eyes turned Midnight Blue and was angry. His Demon and miko abilities awake. He fired a shot and hit the evil Hanyou in the chest. His siblings following suit.

"Leave our Family alone." Said Kosuke. He called on the poison whip that had pure holy energy and poison in it. He snapped it at Naraku. Tenku called on a bow and arrow made completely out of Miko Energy. She was a better archer then Kikyo. She would miss only if she planned it.

"So the Western Royal Family wishes to fight then I will….AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He was hit by Kanome in the back along with Dawn, Ginta, Kouga, Ayame, Shippo, and Izayoi. They were overruling him. He left and gave Kagome back her energy.

"I will be back." Said the voice before he vanished.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. I am sorry for being trouble. I will…" Sesshoumaru glared.

"You will remain here until I say other wise. We knew he would strike eventually." Said Sesshoumaru thinking about his now conscious mate and the exhaustion she was having. He knew she would be fine but he was worried. His mate was powerful and now she looked weak. This was not good.

Sango looked at her friend and saw her with the concern for everyone else. She never thought once of her self. She walked up and spoke the unasked question.

"Answer honestly. We have demons here so don't lie. Are you okay? Please answer me truthfully." She asked and Kagome was shocked at Sango's boldness and the serious tone in her voice. She figured Sango would be smacked but no one did. They all must be wondering it.

"I am fine a little tired but fine." She said and the other's nodded. But Sango was not satisfied she knew her friend hid the scent because she knew her.

"Fine but your going to see Keade unless You decide to quit hiding your scent and tell me the truth. We all watched you fall Kagome." She said and walked away. _She wants us to be there yet she won't let us. I wonder if she just doesn't want us to get to worried over her._ Thought a fuming Sango.

Kagome was shocked to say the least. Her second best friend was calling her bluff. Knowing her all to well to say she is fine when everything wasn't. Sango had been worried. Sesshoumaru was but wouldn't Kikyo would never be bold like that and just speak her mind. She ran to Sango.

"I was trying to figure things out. I don't like you guys Getting ahead and dieing because I misunderstood something. As for how I feel. I am tired and in pain from holding on to the shield and firing the blast. I overdid it. I'm sorry. I went you guys to know but don't because I would be back to the same thing. Weak Kagome…OOOOOWWWWWW!" That time it was not Sango but Kikyo.

"You are not weak!" Said Kikyo and everyone was shocked. Especially Kagome's father. Happy but shocked.

"But…(Smack) OOOOWWWW!" Sango hit her.

"Everyone has points in which they are lacking in Kagome. It's called being alive. You told me that once. You said human. I would but you aren't. For me it is control when my family and friends are in danger. Inu Yasha it is control of his Temper. Miroku He is a pervert. You it is your selflessness. You worry about everyone but you. Kouga Sesshoumaru it is they have too much pride. We all have flaws. The point is we need to try and fix them and build upon our strengths. You have a kind heart which is good and bad." Said Sango. Kagome looked to her mate and saw his concern. She had hurt him because she worried for everyone and he saw that she was in pain.

"I'm sorry I guess I need to try and be less…I can't I have been this way for so long." She was about to cry when she felt the arms of her friends around her.

"We don't want you to change Kagome. We want you to include your self in the check ups. We want you to stop over doing it when you're the one suffering the worst. We were all okay and not needing rest and medical attention. It was you." Kikyo said and wrapped Kagome's head from the smack against Sesshoumaru's armor.

"Okay. Will you all help me try to fix that." Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Of course but for now we shall eat." He said since it was dinner time.

They all went in and ate dinner Kagome and the girls walked to the garden and Kagome was talking about nothing important. They had been giggling talking about their mates and pups Kikyo smiled half heartedly Kagome caught it. She hugged her friend.

"Don't be that way. That is what will make you turn again." She said. Kikyo nodded.

"But you have the lord of my dreams. Remember when we were children you and I said we would mate our dreams." Kagome blushed and remembered who hers was. Hiding her head in her hands. Nodding but hiding. Ayame was laughing .

"Mine was Sesshoumaru. Yours well let's say is now mated as well." Kagome heard Ayame stop and tensed.

"It wasn't Kagome he's mine." She playfully hit her.

"I know and Kikyo that was when we were pups now things change. I am with my dream lord and you will find yours. I doubt its Naraku. I bet we can find you one." Said and the guys came out.

"What were girls talking about out here?" Asked Kouga and they blushed.

"You guys but the two girls over there were discussing a future for miss single." Said Ayame.

"What was it about us.?" Asked Sesshoumaru. Making his mate Tense.

"Nothing." Said Kagome hastily. The others laughed. Kikyo pulled a Shippo look.

"We were talking about the lords of our dreams in the past. Mine was actually you lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome growled. She looked at Kikyo and glared.

"Are you sure you're a neko. You must be a Kitsune." Said Kagome. Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Who was yours my mate? Obviously times change so it was someone else. Though to tell the truth I too once had my mind set on someone. But the one didn't change." Kagome was flattered and felt guilty.

"I now feel bad because it wasn't you. It was…" She stopped and Ayame laughed. Sesshoumaru looked over.

"Why do you laugh?"

"Because I know. It is my mate. Kouga then you were hers. But as you can tell times change. She mated Sesshoumaru. Mine was a Minor lord of my father's." She said and then kissed her mate.

"This is going to be weird. It was a triangle then." Sesshoumaru was shocked. He said it without and Kikyo was shocked.

"You liked me." Kouga nodded. But then pulled Ayame close.

"We grow up and find the mates we were meant to have. Find this funny." Said Kagome. Sango was left out.

"I'm no Youkai so it don't matter." They all laughed. Shippo came in and saw everyone here and sat down near his mother. Tenku and the others came in and sat down. Ginta and Dawn near the pond. He turned and saw a pair of eyes.

"There…" His girl kissed him.

"He won't bother us unless we bother him." Kagome looked over and smiled. She leaned on her lord and then heard one of the servants coming.

"My Lady your court is requesting you and lady Kikyo's presence." They nodded and walked in to find out why.

"My Lady sorry for calling for you but we need to be sure at least you are truly mated." She laughed and showed the mark.

"The mark and my scent showed answer that. As for Lady Kikyo no. Her other self the part her vile mother gave her yes." She said and then saw one of the lords of her court checking out her friend. She smiled.

"I don't think it will be long though." She said and they left. Kikyo blushing for she noticed the lord.

"What did you think of that male that had his eyes for you?" Kikyo shook her head.

"Males like that who stand in public and gawk only want the body. I will only mate the right guy." She said and laughed but there were several males in the court and guard. She knew what she wanted. She had her eyes out there looking.

"Would you mate a human?" She asked. Kikyo Looked at her lady and smiled.

"If he was mister right then yes." She heard her friend laugh.

"Then I guess you may have hope." She said but knew her friend had eyes only for one and that was may be over with. Inu Yasha was taken. Maniko was his true mate. Kagome had a servant prepare a room for her friend and then she went to her and Sesshoumaru's room. She needed to relax.

Tonight would be long. She was going to be up all-night._ Maybe she will find someone else that can make her happy. I know what to do. _She smiled and went in.


	21. Chapter 20

_It has been a long journey and there is still a long way to go. Thanks._

**Chapter Twenty**

After a long night Kagome woke and went to the private hot spring. She washed off and then went to the Dining hall to meet everyone. As she entered she noticed that her mate had not come down yet. Sesshoumaru either was still asleep or was eating in the study. She was certain it was the second thought but went to check.

She walked into her room and saw the Taiyoukai just waking up. He looked at her dressed and bathed for the day. He raised his slick eyebrow. She spoke one word.

"Breakfast." It answered his unspoken question and he got dressed and followed her to the dining hall. Everyone saw that him and figured she brought him down from the study. But Inu Yasha ruined that idea.

"You could have bathed brother." He said the brother in a mock tone of his. The others laughed at the joke. Kagome giggled slightly.

"Now Inu He was just waking up when I found him. I said one word and he rushed to get ready. Be nice or I will be certain you get punished." She said and Maniko smirked. Daring him to step out of line. She appreciated a good joke but would not put up with dishonoring Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you." Said a tired Sesshoumaru. He would bath after his breakfast then move to the study where he would be locked away till lunch maybe even dinner. He eat with one hand and the other was occupied with signing a paper till he heard a annoyed growl from be side him. He looked to see his mate talking and when he began to work again she growled.

"Eat first then work." She said and went back to the discussion with Kikyo. She was talking about the whole guy thing with the guys there. But he noticed she seemed interested in one of the guards in the room. This was a new discovery. Kagome seemed to notice and got up. She walked to the guard who bowed. Then she whispered in his ear. Kikyo was blushing as if knowing what Kagome was doing. The guard nodded and left to do something.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sesshoumaru after Kagome told Kikyo to follow the guard. He seemed interested if there would be more trouble.

"I'm helping a friend with her problem. Plus that same guard complained about being the only male unmated amongst the guards in the palace." Said Kagome. As she saw her friend return happy. Kagome smiled.

"So is that what you wanted?" Kikyo nodded and returned to eating. They all had a peaceful morning and the kids were either with the ones they loved or playing with the snake in the ponds. Kagome rolled her eyes. On of the snakes became a friend to Shippo and he now had a follower if he took over the north or the east.

"Master Shippo!" Called the snake and Shippo came into the garden.

"I heard your cousin is about to lose all rights to the throne." He hissed out. Shippo quirked his eyebrow. He would need to talk to his dad and see if this was true. He knew that would be a good sign for the other lords. Shippo may not be a lord but he could go to the meeting and not get yelled at.

He approached the meeting and knocked before entering the room. He was looked at by Kouga. Kouga about opened his mouth when he was silenced by the Northern Lord.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence today Shippo." He said with a smiling.

"I heard I might be taking over for my cousin here soon. I was coming to see if this is true. If it is I need to know what is going on and all. So I came here." He said and Kouga was shocked.

"Your cousin to that bastard kit." Said the annoyed wolf. Shippo nodded sadly.

"Unfortunately. I have to be nice though he is friends with grandpa. I will allow my cousin if he is loosing his spot as lord to remain. Only if he is willing to be a advisor and not try to take over." Said Shippo and the others laughed.

"He is losing his spot. He has yet to mate and apparently Kikyo is in love with a guard here. Sesshoumaru was about to say he had an heir. But the council knew of you and is sending for you and your mate. You have a week to get everything packed and ready to move. I believe you need to say goodbye to your mother and siblings." Said the northern lord.

"Okay but that can wait I need to be told everything there is to know what about what is going on from what I heard Naraku is between our to lands and is allied with my cousin. So I can believe he will be going to his ally for help." The others were shocked they just discussed that and Shippo already knew. They explained to the young lord what was happening in his lands and then went over who was what in his lands.

"Kagome I am worried." She turned to her niece and had a confused but concerned face.

"Why?" she asked honestly wondering why and what for was she concerned.

"I wonder if what the snake said was true. Shippo has yet to return and he said if he didn't it meant it was. I am not ready to be lady of lands yet." She said and then heard Ayame and Kagome laugh.

"No one is ready to take over the job. I wasn't Kanome. Neither was Ayame. But we took the job because if we screwed up we could fix the problem. Don't worry we will all be here for you. Plus you know no one will get mad. Me and Ayame know you and anyone dares challenge you we will take them on." Said Kagome and cheered her up. She was well on her way to giving birth to the child.

"Plus you know how many times I screwed up in meeting in which the Ladies are allowed to attend. A lot. Kagome here thought when she took over she was human. Now we know she isn't. We don't expect you to be the perfect Lady. We do expect you to ask for help." Kagome smiled and called to the other children.

"We need to help Shippo and Kanome to pack they are taking over for Kyote. Lets help them get ready." Said Kagome. Everyone was busy till dinner. Lunch was short and every one went back to work. Shippo learning the ways of his land and what to do. Kanome packing and learning about being a lady. Both Shippo and Kanome thought the others job to be easier but was corrected.

"Neither job is easy. I used to think so till I was informed of Sesshoumaru's job. I saw his desk after being in there all day. He the next day had his desk covered again in papers. In all that paper was treaties and reports. Reports of the land and the reports of the military force we have. Treaties with the other lands. News on the other lords and so on. It is no easy job. Plus he has to deal with complaints from his subjects. While training his son to take over." Kanome was shocked it was hard.

Her mate had to do all that. Plus help rid the world of Naraku. That had to be impossible. Shippo on the other hand was corrected by Kouga. Sesshoumaru would have but Kouga had beaten him to it. He was being told about the job of his mate as lady of the lands.

"They may be here to support us but that is not all they have to do. They organize social events such as balls and harvests of the crops. Festivals for the people human and demon. Raise the children and make sure all kits for you are safe and well. Keep us sane which at times is hard enough by its self. I know you watched your mother all the time. As mate to Sesshoumaru did that seem easy? I bet she made it look easy." Shippo nodded then remember asking her after a long day she sad it was hard. Sesshoumaru nearly lost it. "See they have it just as heard. You may still fight about who has the easiest job. But believe me. They win. We may keep a lot more control over the people but they build the relationship with the servants which they make sure don't anger us. So there job is harder then it sounds." Said Kouga and the others nodded. Sesshoumaru winced remembering the numerous fights they had over which job was harder. He knew hers was but it was when he was on the brink.

"Dad what you thinking about?" Said Shippo and Sesshoumaru smiled even though they both were lords now Shippo was still calling him dad.

"The last fight about the job. I knew from square one she would win. The one card that stops me was always you guys. The children. If it weren't for her I would only have Rin. Plus I would never be doing so well. Shippo this thought should keep you from to many wars over who has it harder. I kept this in mind since my father never figured it out. I will pass this to you. She is the reason anything goes right. I f the people respect you because of you and the knowledge all you do is for them. It is the Lady of the Lands doing so. If your children are well behaved and don't annoy you while you work. It is her keeping them in check. Don't ever forget this. For that may cause you to have more fights then need be." Kouga and His grandfather nodded.

"Why do you say that?" He asked generally. His grandfather answered.

"Because while you are busy in the study running through the reports. Your mate will be making sure everything else is running smoothly. That the children report to studies that the servants are cleaning your room the way it should be. That the cooks are making tea for tea time or lunch is not always the same. That the festivals preparations are on time. This knowledge will remind you she does more in one day then you do. On occasion the rules switch place and you will do more then she. Those will more then likely cause a fight. But if are the only times you fight that is the best. She makes sure that everything in the house runs smooth will you make things run." He said and laughed. It was true. The lords made the business while the Ladies made the business run smoothly.

"Okay I get it so I start the fire she keeps it going." The lords nodded. They smiled and went to dinner. Shippo noticed that the girls weren't down yet.

"It looks like we have proof to our conversation. Dinner has been delayed do to your mother making sure you are ready to go." Said His grandfather. Shippo was confused.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru smiled at the easy question.

"Because she knew there was much to do. She is also probably having your mate get used to bossing the servants around. She controls most of the servants If not all. Head of them all but never think of her as such. She is your mate." Said Sesshoumaru Kouga answered the unasked question for Shippo.

"Quickest way to start a fight and lose yourself a good mate. I have yet to do that because I had a good example. My Father did that to my mother. After I was old enough to not have her around. She left and never returned. My father said she was his slave. I knew then he saw her as his servant. His sex slave and she could not take. To this day I never spoke to him. I have found my mother. I have three step siblings and she is happy with her mate." Said Kouga and patted Shippo since they heard the women.

"Oh I thought you would take longer. All well the dinner should be done. I will go check." Said Kagome and disappeared behind the doors. Shippo gawked. It was true the female made sure that the house and lands ran properly according to the way the male wanted it. But how would they know. He would find out later.

"Okay It is on its way." Said Kagome emerging from the door and taking her seat next to Sesshoumaru. Kouga was shocked to see such efficiency in the home. Then again Kouga never saw his mate in action. He knew sometime he would. The only time he knew over her work is when the cubs were called in for studies or for food.

The northern lord smiled at his daughter's ability to work under the gaze of her mate. It must be often that they run in to each other they cross paths and he sees her making the house run. It was amazing that she knew exactly how he would want that moment to be done. He would compliment her later.

"Shippo Kilala told me that she was willing to let one of her young go so you could have her with you." Said Kanome

"Really that's great I would love to take one of the kittens she had." Said Shippo and Kanome smiled. He still was attached to the fire neko. Even though she was old. The neko found a willing male to give her children. She had a huge litter and was willing to part with one as long as it was her old friend. Kohaku had one and Inu Taisho had one. Dawn wanted one but she had not spoken to Ginta.

Kagome smiled her son still loved the little neko that was reaching an old age. Kilala had long since found a way to change to a human form. And today she did so to help out. This made Sango happy for now the two were even better friends. Kilala came in and bowed.

"Lady Kagome I have something you need to know." Said the fire Neko. In human form the fire was her eyes flaming red eyes. Kagome walked over to her companion and was informed of something and ran out. She had to work fast. Everyone got up and followed the to. As they approached the gate they saw the miko of there old stomping grounds and some children.

"My Lady Kagome help please. Keade told me of your where abouts and said even though you are demon and mated you would help." Said the miko and Kagome nodded. "We were attacked by a group of rogue Youkai looking for the jewel. Once telling them it was no longer here they attacked. I brought the children here for protection." Kagome understood and turned to the others.

"Kosuke, Tenku, Tiorin! Take the children to the springs wash them up and get a few cloths for them. Dawn, Ginta, Rin, Kohaku. Come with me. I will be back. Shippo you have something's to do and so do you Kanome. Sesshoumaru I have to help Keade's village." Said Kagome and disappeared. As the other's went back to finish up and the ones with orders did them.

**Keade's Village**

Kagome and the children she brought arrived and were looking at the destruction. Kagome was furious and about to kill some demons. She stood and walked toward the village and then gave some orders.

"Kohaku, Ginta. I will need you two to stay with me and fight. Miko, Rin, Dawn Go find any survivors and take them to safety." They did as was told and then the battle began. Having been long since trained on her miko and youkai abilities. S The battle was not long and the survivors came back one of the mothers was happy.

"Thank You Lady Kagome. Can our children be brought back?" Kagome smiled.

"I will have them checked for illness and injuries then have them returned." Rin got the hint and went to the castle and in formed the healer to check over the children and then she would take them back.

"Okay thank you. I wish there was more we could give. I only ask for protection of the village my lady." Sesshoumaru had arrived at that time with his daughter and the children.

"We will offer it as long as you swear allegiance to the west." The miko and villagers nodded and agreed. He knew the name the village was given by the group and kept it that way.

The group went back to the castle and got there a few minutes before the expected guest arrived and they were informed Shippo was already to go. They said they would be staying for a couple of days to rest and then leave. Also in forming Shippo of the needed information in which the other lords didn't know. That is where hell broke loose.

"You mean to tell me the east is allied with that monster. That will be corrected immediately." Said Shippo and the council was furious their new lord would do that.

"Why?" Shippo informed them of what there "Ally" did and then they understood. Or so everyone thought.

"You just are scared of the lord Naraku." That is when the council was fired by Kagome and she made the snake come forth.

"You will find three others and make Shippo a council that is not retarded." The snake nodded. He left and got some others and they left the next morning and headed east.

"I will miss him but I knew he couldn't stay with me forever." Sesshoumaru and the others nodded. The council was loyal only to lord Shippo and Lady Kanome. It was sad for the Royal Family and Shippo was sad to leave. He gave his mother and family a hug. They watched him till he was gone from sight.

"Well we got him all he needed and he knows we will always support him." They knew that the snake even though it was a snake would be loyal to the end because Shippo had nearly killed him once. The fox fire and a few quick moves and the snake was begging for mercy. Then when it was nearly killed by an attack Shippo saved it. So he owed Shippo his life.

They walked in side and then heard a scream. Turned and saw…

_Cliffy okay so I can be evil. Beat you can't guess what happened. Make a guess and review please. Who was screaming and what for?_


	22. Chapter 21

_Knew Chappie. Here we go._

**Chapter Twenty-one**

_Thinking-normal_

_**Youkai Thinking or spirit**_

Normal

Kanome came running back and was screaming and in tears. Shippo was behind her and was being chased by Kyote. He had hordes of demons behind him. She was scared and as she reached the castle she darted in. Shippo was injured from protecting his mate and nearly unable to move. Kagome fired an arrow into the horde killing a lot of them and the rest turned to her. She shot a blast of energy into the killing more.

"Kagome now don't take all of the fun. I realize Shippo is in danger and you want to protect him." Sesshoumaru used his demon speed and attacked the on coming ones. There friends fighting as well. Inu Yasha went and fought Kyote to allow Shippo to get to safety. He knew the little Kit would need all the help.

"Shippo!" Kagome grabbed him and held the kit and she knew he would need healing. She used her miko powers and held him. Shippo was a bit stronger but needed rest and to relax his body needed to build back the energy. Then Kagome turned to his cousin and was furious. Her rage sky rocketed and then her eyes went red and her powers both Youki and Miko surrounded her.

"Inu Yasha move!" Yelled Sango he looked to Kagome and ran top the side. The minute he did that Kagome charged at her enemy. She knew that the demon in front of her was dangerous to her pup and that was all she knew. Kyote had hurt Shippo and needed to pay.

"My Lady! This is so unlike you. I guess you need a lesson." Said the demon but once he was hit it was over. She had in fused miko energy and poison into her claws. Kyote was dead in seconds. She smirked and laughed.

"You needed to learn to leave my pup alone. So who needed the lesson more? HAHAHAHAHA!" She hadn't lost control in so long she couldn't get it back she was on a rampage. All the demons that had been with the Ex-lord were killed and then she still was not satisfied and needed more to kill. She wouldn't get it though.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru ran to her and held her. She was going to attack but stopped after a smell hit her nose. She froze and growled. She knew it was Sesshoumaru.

"Mate!" She growled and turned. Her Youkai receded and then she was her normal self. She was calm and happy. Her hands covered in blood. It was the low level youkai and that was a nasty smell she looked into her mates eyes and collapsed.

"I guess we got two that need to take a break." Said Sesshoumaru. As he put Kagome in their room. Inu Yasha put Shippo into bed. They needed to talk to Kanome. She had to tell them what happened.

"I know that you want answers but I would like to explain it once." She said but Sesshoumaru needed the answers now.

"Kanome I can tell my mate. So explain what happened?" Said Sesshoumaru and then Kanome nodded. She acted just like his mother. Not wanting to explain things twice.

"We were headed to the east when we were attacked by Kyote and the demons. The snakes and the entire council were destroyed in one hit. Shippo started to fight and sent me away. He was protecting me and the pup. As I left a demon attacked me but I killed it and ran screaming. I hadn't noticed the horde behind Kyote till I reached the palace. I was scared that Shippo had died." She said and then cried. She didn't want to lose the mate.

As she cried her mother comforted her and she knew that there was still a lot of questions. She felt her dad near by with the comforting aura. He was concerned for her and the child. But more of the fact she might break down. He was always looking out for her mental health. Inu Yasha growled. He smelt something.

"I see you are all still alive. I Guess I need to try harder. Also return my mate to me. Or I will take one of yours." Said a voice. Sesshoumaru growled. He knew there was only one that was defenseless. He ran to his mate's side and grabbed her. Took her to the room they were all in and remembered his eldest son. Shippo but Inu Yasha had grabbed him. But something was still uneasy he could take anyone.

Kagome woke to see everyone on edge sensing Naraku She saw her friend walked to her and held her. _Kikyo I won't let him hurt you. Not ever again. I will protect you. Naraku just try it._ She closed her eyes and put a barrier up around everyone. It held poison and Miko energy so Naraku couldn't touch anyone in it.

"Damn Bitch I will get her back." Said Naraku.

"She doesn't want you. The one you mated was the false Kikyo that was dead and no longer exists. I will not let you talk to my friend for you mean pain to her." She said and Naraku attacked only to be stopped by the barrier. It burned him badly. The fire, poison, and purity of the barrier burned him and he screeched.

"KUKUKUKU I think you underestimate me. I was purified by you before." Kagome saw him working through the barrier. She growled and then went Primal. Her Instincts kicked in and she attacked. Her poison and Fire in the claws and then she destroyed him. But it was a puppet. She growled.

"Naraku I will destroy you if it is my last die act. For the second time. I will make you one dead half demon." She said and stood there. She looked at the doll and thought of something. She used her energy and tried to find him. It worked for a bit and she got a general idea.

"He will move now. But at least I know I can find a general idea. I will help in this fight. I don't want this bastard doing anything else to destroy the peace we had." She said with determination. She wanted the torturous reminder of the past gone. _I can't stand that he will be a constant reminder to my friends of what happened before. Sango that her brother had murdered their family. Kohaku the memories will always be there. Inu Yasha of a betrayal. Rin of the family that was destroyed. Sesshoumaru of my suicide. I can't let them be heart broken. They are my family._ Sesshoumaru and the others watched her frustration. She seemed to be thinking only Kami knew about what. Sango knew though.

"Kagome don't just fight him for us. We need to have you in this too. You should fight for your self." Said the slayer. Sitting in the monks lap. She had long since put her boomerang away. Kagome knew they were in no condition to fight. Even though they practiced for these years. Well she was only 32 now but still. Kagome wanted them safe. _ I wish my friends could be safe in this battle. I don't want to be selfish. I want them to live for ever with me. But I don't want to make them something they don't want to be._

I Midoriko came into view. She smiled and be came flesh for a while. She knew of her daughters wishes. For she heard everyone of them and knew that she truly just wished her friends to be happy and safe. For they would be torn into from the up coming fight. This would need to wait another ten years at least. Which this would not be safe for the two humans. After twenty some odd years.

"Sango and Miroku I have a question that could change your lives forever. If given the chance would you become youkai's and live a immortal life of one?" said the elderly miko. She looked young but she was hundreds of years old. As they thought Sango was concerned for her brother. Miroku would if his wife did.

"I will only if such a chance was granted to Kohaku and his love." This made Sesshoumaru happy. If Rin got that life he would not have to watch her die. He would be happy he watched his mother in-law and she seemed to be thinking. Kagome looked at them in shock.

"Of course. I would never allow you to have to watch your family die." Sango nodded and then was changed to a Fire-Inu and her husband a Fire-Inu. She had the symbol of the north and was given the symbol of the west both faded meaning only minor rulers.

"Sango you are my second daughter and the minor Lady of the territory between the North and West. Were Lady Kikyo used to rule. You are now the true sister to Lady Kagome." She smiled and hugged her sister. Kagome laughed. Sango returned to looking only sixteen seventeen. Miroku still had his black hair.

"Miroku you will be the only known Fire Inu that lived in the western territories. Under the lord Sesshoumaru." Said Midoriko Miroku nodded. He knew Sango had wanted to be there for Kagome and they needed to train. Kagome and Maniko would help them. He realized they would have Inu Taisho and his brother's train him while the girls trained Sango. As they train soon the group would be smaller by two for about another ten to sixteen years.

**Four months later**

They rushed east for another child was about to enter the world. This time a grand child. Shippo would have a baby to look after. He had been so impatiently waiting like he used to for candy from Kagome's time. Now the baby was here. He would be excited to see the infant. He would find out how to help when he could from dad and mom would help Kanome with the job of being mom.

"Kagome you do realize you have more on the way." Kagome nodded she knew she could feel them. They all had loved to remind mom by messing with her senses. So she knew. As soon as that happened she knew. Sesshoumaru knew by the very next day. Kagome was so happy.

As they approached Shippo had the doors opened and was standing there with a huge smile. He was a father. He wanted to bring the child out but was told no by Kanome and the priestess. So the child was with mom and dad was bringing the rest of the family in. He gave his mom and dad a hug and the others to and led them into the house. He was almost running.

"Mom dad meet my son." He said and the two smiled. Kagome walk in and Kanome growled and Kagome nodded. Knowing she was protective. Kagome released her aura and scent and Kanome recognized it. As the new mother allowed her to step forward she walked slowly.

"Kanome may I hold him. I would like to see my grand child." Kanome nodded. And let her hold it. Sesshoumaru walked in and saw the new born pup.

"I can't wait for ours. My guess is we are going to be here for a while." Kagome nodded. She would be helping Kanome with the child. For it would be a long night. She knew this for it was with her young and Maniko's.

**That night**

Kanome woke and walked to the nursery. She saw Kagome waiting and sure enough the child would not get to sleep after the feeding. Kagome almost laughed. She didn't though and instructed the new mother on how to get the child to sleep. Shippo and Sesshoumaru came in and Shippo carefully put the child to bed. Kagome had fallen asleep in the nursery as had Kanome. They were napping but woke when there mates came in. Kagome smiled at Shippo.

"How long will this last?" Kagome smiled at the question. She wondered the same thing with Inu Taisho who was now expecting as well. But they just conceived a month ago. She informed them and they rolled their eyes. Sango came in and saw Kanome and Kagome falling asleep. She knew they had only had a light nap till the men showed up and put the child to bed.

"Sesshoumaru is their something you need me to send home for you." Said a servant behind the Slayer. He shook his head. Sango entered and looked at their savoir and knew the child would be raised with love and care all around. Grand parents that love him. A loving and caring family for him. He would see the threat Naraku held. But would he be enough. She knew the legend. But then again with all of them how could he not be. She bent down kissed the child. Proceeded to the dojo to train with her husband.

_Childs name will be given next chapter. Inu Yasha born again. Also updates on the Inu Ookami mating. All next chapter._


	23. Author's Note

Okay to clear up a few things

Names

Kanome-Daughter to Inu Yasha and Maniko. Mate to Shippo. Sesshy's mom

Maniko-Heiress to the North and Mate to Inu Yasha. Was a servant to Sesshoumaru.

Kosuke-Third of the Quintuplets Sesshy and Kags had. Twin to his sister Dawn

Dawn-In love with and Fourth of The Quintuplets.

Tenku-Haven't heard much from her. She is quiet. She is Second in the Quintuplets

Tiorin- The last of the Quintuplets and the one who is quiet between the boys.

Izayoi-Daughter to Sango and the mate of Inu Taisho. Inu's mom

Inu Taisho-Dad of the Inu boy's. Eldest Son to Sesshoumaru. Heir to the west.

That should clear that up. I didn't mean to make any one confused. As for the past sixteen years. Not much happened a few battles with puppets nothing you can't see on the show. Except the only difference Kagome is a demon. Think of the claws Sesshoumaru uses mixed with miko energy and fire. Ouch. O.O that would hurt. Hope I helped you all out.


	24. Chapter 22

_Love the reviews. Hope to get more._

**Chapter Twenty-two**

They had been there for a week and needed to go home. Shippo hugged his family and Kanome did the same. She brought their son out and they kissed the baby. The boy was named Kiro and he was a powerful little guy. He was powerful yet loving. The baby had protected mom while she practiced in the dojo. She smiled as everyone was leaving. They knew the baby was loved.

Sesshoumaru was happy for his son even though he never said so Shippo could tell. He was glad that the young kit finally moved on and had a family but it was not because he was not his child by blood. He appreciated the kit. The kit took care of the others and was a great older brother. He just wanted to see the kit have a good life. Looking out for the others was not the best way to find love. But Shippo had and now had a family. A new life to call his own.

Inu Taisho was in his room when he heard Izayoi cry out in pain. She was going into labor. His mate was having a baby. His baby. He ran down the hall to the get the on call priestess in the house. As they reached the room he was stopped from entering. He was pacing the hall. Today his parents would be returning he would have to tell them she was giving birth. His heart raced with every scream.

Sesshoumaru as he approached heard the scream and smelled blood. He ran into the house and the others followed. He ran to the room and was stopped by his son. Inu Taisho held him back and Sesshoumaru heard Kagome laugh. She walked up and calmed him and then asked one question.

"When did the contractions start?" She realized what was happening.

"A couple of hours ago. Will she be okay?" Kagome hugged her son and nodded to reassure him. It was said to see her soon so scared.

"Sesshoumaru soon we will have another grandchild. Izayoi is in labor." _Another Inu Yasha I hope Sesshoumaru can handle a copy of his brother. This time the child will know his father._ Thought Kagome disappearing into the room. She came out and told everyone it would be a while before the baby was born. She walked back in and was going to help. She just was worried that this would wake bad memories in her mate and he would be up set.

Sesshoumaru kept looking at his brother. He couldn't get the thought that yet another Inu Yasha in the world. Only Inu Yasha would never truly know their father. Because his son was and was not their dad. He looked at his son and held the boy that is his heir. The child was worried about the woman giving birth in the room. She was quiet and not making a noise.

Inu Yasha got up and left trying to take the thought out of his mind. He was still protective of his mother. She was yet again giving birth to him. Even though it was not truly his mother it was Sango's little girl. But the concept was the same. _I know that the one giving birth in truth is mom but the girl is Sango's daughter. I want to see mom again._ He felt arms hold him and saw his mate. He acted like he was tough and said he needed to get away from the smell.

"Don't act tough Inu Yasha. I know you're confused. I could see the pain in your eyes." Said Maniko. Seeing through his act was not hard he had been trying to not be bothered by the truth that he was coming into the world again. The child was him but not.

"I just can't help it. The spirit of Sango's daughter is my mother. The spirit of my nephew is my dad. In a sense I am being born again. I know that my brother is bothered by it I can see the look in his eyes. I just don't think it was right to let him be here. He hated me the first time. I guess I don't want the child to be put through that." He said and knew Sesshoumaru was there and heard every word.

"What do you think should happen?" Maniko asked she was curious.

"I don't know. I just can't help feel like I need to be protective of the baby coming into this world because it is me and isn't. Sesshoumaru will probably disown it. Seeing me again. I was never accepted as his brother. I know he won't accept me after this second reminder." She said and saw Inu Yasha walk to the trees jump in one and sit there. He was silently saying he needed time to think.

Sesshoumaru stood there with the emotionless mask up and thought is this truly what Inu Yasha thought. Did Kagome fear the same? For her aura said she was worried. He thought it was about the mother. But no it was the child. He did think of the baby as a second Inu Yasha and not his grandchild. But it was nothing like Inu Yasha for one thing his mother didn't come first and second the baby would have miko powers. But truth was the child was another Inu Yasha. Son of Inu Taisho and Izayoi. Or Daughter.

"Inu Yasha I need to talk to you." He said and came into view. He watched his brother jump down.

"You going to tell me I have to leave. Guess what I was planning on leaving eventually since I know I am not welcome here." He said and turned to jump in the tree. Sesshoumaru stopped him.

"No I was going to tell you that I never hated you per say." HE explained what he had seen and heard. Then when he was born why he forbidden them to live in the castle. He told Inu Yasha everything. Then Inu realized why he had been always angry at him. He was angry at Inu's mother and what she had done.

"So you never hated me and just want the memories to go away with me. But they didn't and you kept attacking me. Why wait till you have another version of me in the castle to say this? Why not tell me before?" He asked and Sesshoumaru was caught off guard.

"I guess now I can admit I was…" Kagome came into view with the child.

"The new member is here. I have to say this she is not you Inu. She looks nothing like you. She looks like her grandma Sango." Said Kagome. "Sesshoumaru had to admit he was wrong for doing that and accept you as family. Though he will never say it. I will Inu Yasha. You are family and we would love to have you here." Kagome took the child to mom and told her how to take care of the baby.

Sesshoumaru watched his mate handle the child with practiced care. She had said what he couldn't had done what no one else could. He was happy she was his and never to be touched by another. He walked in and informed his son when they leave to enter for the mothers would need to be alone.

Inu Yasha saw that Inu Yasha was giving lessons to his son. Inu Yasha then looked to the group of children and saw that they were walking away sad and depressed. All except one she smiled. It was Dawn. She was happy. She placed a hand on here stomach and mouthed one world. Soon. She was with the wolf Ginta.

Sesshoumaru had walked his son to the study and informed him that he would help when he could. He then sent his son off to be with his mate and child. That was when Kagome came in with a smile and sat on his lap. Then placed a hand on her stomach. She knew the children were there and happy. Also she was thinking.

"One more down. Five more to go. Rin needs to have hers and then there is Dawn. I heard Inu say she was acting as if she knew she was going to have one. She does seem close to the guy. I think she may be working on it." Sesshoumaru sighed. _The mutt didn't smell it._ He looked at his mate.

"Both Rin and Dawn are pregnant. I just worry that we have the little room." He said and Kagome laughed.

"Please tell me the joke." Kagome kissed him.

"Dawn will live with her mate. Rin and Kohaku are talking about moving out. Kosuke is flirting with the servant girls and has his eye on one of Kouga's daughters. Tenku is in love with a guard. Kikyo lives with that one guard and Tiorin loves one other girl in my court. He will move to be with her. I think we have the room love. You just need to calm down. Let's go to bed my mate. You need to rest.

Kagome smiled she hadn't seen him this worried in a long time. She kissed her mate and then walked to their room. There she changed and went to bed. Shortly after Sesshoumaru came in and laid down the great lord was sleeping in moments. Kagome rolled over and snuggled with him and fell asleep.

Morning came and the day was full of life. The new baby was with mom in the nursery and the rest were talking about what they would do today. Kagome had her daily routine and then she helped Izayoi with the baby. She also had to get the children she carried to calm down.

Life that day was dull. Normal but the sun was shinning brightly. Kohaku and Rin were holding each other in the Garden Dawn was no where to be found because she was with her mate. Kosuke was with her and flirting with the girl he loved. Every one of the children was trying to move on. Kikyo was in the court and saw Tiorin and smiled.

"Lord Tiorin I didn't know you were here." She said and bowed. Tiorin turned and smiled. He kissed the girl he was talking to and left. The young boy had won the girls heart. She was his for the taking. Kikyo laid a hand on her stomach and smiled the girl giggled, and informed Kikyo that her and Lord Tiorin were courting and now planned on mating. Kikyo had to inform the Lady of this.

"Kagome I have news for you. Lord Tiorin has chosen a mate." Kagome was happy. She would Inform Sesshoumaru and bring the girl in for questioning.

"Thank You Kikyo. You don't work to hard your mate would kill if you over did it." She walked away and Kikyo went back to the ladies of the court.

Kagome approached the study and knocked. She heard her mate say enter and she did. There was a girl in there and she eyed the girl. She was flirting with here mate and Kagome saw Sesshoumaru with his back to the girl. The girl saw Kagome come in and was about to kick her out.

"Mate what can I do for you?" Said Sesshoumaru bored and annoyed.

"I am here to inform you of the fact our son has chosen a mate. Are you screening for a mistress?" She asked upset. Sesshoumaru saw the silent rage.

"No this girl came in saying she would mate me. I told her I had a mate and she said that she could be better. I only wish for one in my bed and that would be you." He said in her ear. Kagome gasped and blushed. The girl came up to slap Kagome.

"I will be the mate to Sesshoumaru one day." Kagome fumed.

"You will not have my mate and that is final. I don't think you want to mess with the daughter of the miko Midoriko." She said and her eyes were turning red. The girl shrieked and ran. Kagome was furious. She would have gone and killed the girl but Sesshoumaru stopped her. Biting the mark and Kagome stopped.

_Hoped that you liked. What should be done with the slut? Killed? Tortured? Or disappears?_


	25. Chapter 23

_Sesshoumaru: You have your answer now write the chapter. The decision is torture._

_Darkena: But I don't know who to have do it._

_Kagome: I will. That bitch tried to take my man._

_Darkena: Okay. Thanks for the ideas. I have to go to my mate._

_Shippo: OH he is trying to kill Kouga again. The Ookami tried to attack him and then forgot you were his mate and could make him die in the story._

_Darkena: Baka Inu. I guess he don't want his ramen. Kouga no Baka. I can't believe the Ookami._

_Inu Yasha: Ramen where? (Kisses Darkena) _

_Darkena: Rin please give me that box._

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Kagome looked at her mate and smiled. She knew what he wanted she could just tell. He kissed her and then walked back to his work she had come to tell him of Tiorin. She left and found the bitch trying to make the servants rebel. She was getting to be a pain. Kagome had seen enough. She pounced and attacked.

"Bitch you don't get it. You are not the Lady of The Western Lands. I am and that will never change and to prove it to you. Tenku take this bitch to the dungeons." Said Kagome and then went to breakfast. Kohaku had seen the way Kagome handled that and felt sorry for any other female that would try this. This one woman would spread the word.

"You won't see the end of me I will rule with my Sesshoumaru." Said the girl and was drug off. Kagome growled and then left to the garden she needed to cool off before making the bitch see the light with painful torture and death. She needed to get rid of these in pure thoughts. She couldn't do it and she would be damned if Sesshoumaru did. She would deliver the killing blow. But the torture she couldn't. Wait she could. All she would have to do is use the miko energy. Mix that with the fire of being a fire-inu. A mischievous gleam appeared in her eyes and she laughed.

Inu Yasha heard the sound of a woman scream and be drug away and then Kagome growl. He looked and asked what happened Kohaku told him. He laughed at the bitch and he would talk to Kagome about her plan. He had to think torture and then death. But he wanted to add to the plan. _The bitch wants a man then give her one. Just not the one she wants. I know one of the guards is looking for a slut._ He thought and then he walked to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome I saw what happened. Can I give a suggestion?" She nodded. "I know you will torture her. But I figure she wants a good fucking. Well let her be the slut she is. I know a few guards that would love to bed her." Kagome laughed then nodded.

"That sounds good add to the torture my powers will cause. Kikyo and a few of the local witch have agreed to show the torture to all the girls who want my mate. I will not stand for any one trying to take him." He nodded and then went to the guards. He informed them that there was a woman in the dungeon and what cell.

Sesshoumaru saw a few guards head for the dungeon. He knew it had to be an idea of his brothers. But that would keep her from coming back. Kagome came into the room. She smiled. Then brought him his lunch. He looked at her and nodded. She walked over gave him the lunch and went to leave. He seemed to feel that she was doing more in the way of serving him then calming him. He grabbed her and wondered why.

"Why do you not allow any female near me? I love only you. I will not betray you ever." She nodded letting him know she heard.

"I guess I am nervous especially after what I came into today if I didn't walk in when I did I would have seen her on you." She heard the girl screaming and smiled. She was being raped that moment by the horny guards. She was a slut and a bitch.

**The Dungeons**

She was pacing back and forth seeing that she was stuck till the Lady of the West let her go or murdered her. She guessed the first considering that she was a miko. The girl was mad but the title would not be hers for long. She paced for a little longer till she saw loads of guards and then a smirking Hanyou.

"See their men now that is the girl I was talking about. I told you there was a woman." They nodded and then walked to the cell opening it and grabbing her. She screamed. The thought when they first showed up was they would release her. But then she knew what they were here to do. _She will let them rape me. I can't believe. Wait Midoriko's daughter was a …Youkai. She will._ The men ripped her clothes off and then touched scratched and beat her. She ended up with a cock in her mouth ass and maidenhood.

"This is for trying to steal the Lord of the West from his mate. He will forever be true to her. I came up with this part she never thought of it. She didn't hear me but let me. You will not steal my brother from his mate." He said then left the crying female to the guards. She was broken.

**Sesshoumaru and Kagome**

When they heard a knock at the door she turned to it. Kagome told who ever it was at the door that the guards would be done in an hour. The girl's spirit would be crushed. Kagome looked shocked she didn't mean to say yes but she had. Her demon had spoken for her. Did that make her less pure?

"Mother what have I done?" She said and then receded to her mind. She was scared. Would she no longer be a miko? Would she be a dark miko?

_**Daughter that was instinct the gods don't punish instinct. They punish the true desire of the being. You do want her to suffer. But the way of torture and death is for all adultery and treason. She was stealing your mate husband and wanted only the title and money.** I was scared that I would not be the miko I was. Thanks for that._ She smiled again.

"Kagome?" asked a concerned Taiyoukai. He saw her come back and smile again.

"I'm fine I was scared that was all. I was assured by my mother. As for the reason for the way I am acting it is and isn't that I don't trust you. I trust you to be loyal but some females can control the mind of men and will with you. I can't lose you." She said and kissed him. She knew more were on the way.

"I understand. I need to get barriers to that. I can certainly do that." Kagome nodded and left. _I hope it will be enough to stop you from making me leave your life._ She thought and went to her room. She knew it would not be enough. Sango came in and knew of the pain her friend was in and knew the cure. She would never be kicked out.

"Kagome did you mark your mate." Kagome nodded. "You made it official. As a demon Slayer I had to learn everything about youkai's and I learned about a power in mates if they are true then no matter the power placed over one. They could never leave the other. I think we need to have one of those many females try and steal your mate and see if you feel a threat on you." Said Sango. Kagome became mad. Sango was already trying to test it. Sesshoumaru and Kagome became mad.

"What are you SAYING? I will never allow that. He is mine." Sesshoumaru knew of the true mate bond and then saw Kagome getting mad at the idea of trying to find it true. This meant that it was a true bond.

"You need not worry now." Kagome turned.

"Why?" She asked and then walked to him.

"Because the idea of any woman trying to be with me. It infuriates you. Any true bond would hate that and never go for it. The only time they do is to prove it is and the idea still pisses them off." He said and held her. After tea she had business to attend to and then went to the dungeon.

**The Dungeons**

Kikyo and three other women waited in the dungeons near the girl. Broken and bleeding. She looked at Kagome and bowed. She realized why she was here. Kagome glared at the girl and she quivered in fear of the woman. Kagome was glade to se she learned her place. A scent wafted to her. The girl during the rape got pregnant. The child deserved a chance to live. The woman needed to die. But she knew that the girl would not eat and kill her and the pup anyway.

"Bitch I will spare you for now for the child inside you deserves a chance. You on the other hand need punishment. I have punished you enough for now. You will be taken care of and you will nourish your self for the child. When the child is born I will kill you." She said and then left. Not before sending a small blast of energy at her. Every day for the next few months she slowly tortured the girl.

**Sesshoumaru**

He knew of his mate's decision to keep the girl alive for now. She didn't want to punish a child that was conceived from rape. He continued with his work she told him when she got back what happened and then went to do some work around the lands. After she left he went back to his paper work. _After that child is born the bitch will be dead. Good I can wait that long she won't have enough strength to survive birthing the child._ He thought with a smirk and went back to work. He had a few reports and a letter from Kagome's dad.

There was also a letter from Shippo and it was about the actions of Naraku and the demons in the area. He smirked the hanyou had been quit. This was bad for Shippo it meant that the hanyou was close to him. He was being sadistic but Shippo would have the brunt of the force not him. But this would worry Kagome. He needed to keep her calm.

_I need more to do I have to get more pups in this house. Damn I get bored and turn to the sadistic version. Not that it is bad. **Our mate likes and hates it. What will we do about our pup Shippo?** He can take care of himself. We have that bitch to worry about right now._

He went back to work and then finished his work and went to his mate to try and get more pups in the house. He needed to have more to do. The reports were all the same and he was bored. He saw her in the garden with Kikyo and Sango who appeared to be blushing. He caught her sent. The monk had thought of the same for his mate. As had Kikyo's mate thought of children.

"Kagome Sesshoumaru looks in need of you." Kagome blushed and went to him. He took her away for a few hours. The need for his mate satisfied and in the morning he would be able to tell if the child was in her. Wait he could tell now. He smirked and nuzzled her stomach.

**Few months later**

The day had come and she was going to give the girl her death. The child delivered that night now lived with Sango and Miroku and soon to be the other child of Kagome and Sesshoumaru. She would give the baby the love it deserved. The mother would be dead shortly. She needed to be killed. She walked to the dungeon and saw the girl sitting in the corner scared knowing the miko would torture her before the painful death blow.

"Know your child will be raised by the man you claim to love." Said Kagome and then the broadcast started and she spoke to all of them. Saying if they tried this is what would happen. She started with a small bit of energy. Making the girl scream in agony. It was painful to see. The slow and painful torture went on for hours.

At around noon Kagome grew bored of the torture and slowly eased enough purifying energy to kill the girl. She screamed in agony till her voice was hoarse and she died. Kagome turned to the ball of energy and said one thing.

"Let that be warning to all of you. I will not tolerate any one trying to take my mate." She said and then left the dungeon. Kagome went and held her child and went to Sesshoumaru. He smiled took the girl and kissed it. Then kissed his mate. They walked to the nursery in there room were five cribs were and laid the girl in it.

"Her name shall be Kyline." The child was Hanyou and had long black hair with cat ears on her head. Her eyes a deadly blue. And her markings crimson. Kagome smiled and kissed the girl and held her hand on her stomach.

"Let her know that we are her parents for real. I will inform her of the treachery her birth mother did. But she is our child like the one soon to be. Or one. Think nine children." She said and laughed.

"Three of them not even ours by blood. You make a great mother and mate. I would let no other bare heirs for me." He said and kissed her and nuzzled the stomach of his mate. The child in there almost ready to come out. Any day he would have another child in the house.

Sango came in to the nursery to lay her son to rest and feed him. She picked him up and fed him then he started to cry again. She put him to her heart and hushed him but looked around to find a threat. Once she reached the window eyes peer in and she screamed. Miroku was passing and came in. Killed the demon and held his mate. Kikyo came in and found out what happened. They knew then Naraku would be making another move soon.

_Another chappie. Crazy huh. The bitch has been killed though and Kagome will be having one huge family. What will happen to Naraku? You will have to wait and see. Sesshy needs to find a good sport besides beat on his brother._

_Sesshy: That is so much fun._

_Inu: To who?_

_Kags: Now boys you will wake the children._

_Darkena: Yeah Inu I just put the kids to bed. _

_Inu: Fine. (Storms out)_

_Sesshy: Okay. Is Rin in bed. (Kags nods)_

_Darkena: See you next chappie._


	26. Chapter 24

_Thanks for the support. On to the story._

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Naraku looked through the mirror of Kanna and laughed at the group for thinking he would wait that long to attack them. It was a ridiculous idea to him. But then the group was. He was happy that the girl he wanted dead was demon. Then he looked at her and changed what he wanted. He wanted her period. He got what he wanted but then there were her brats.

"Kanna I want the miko as mine. I want you to send the Samiyosho to get her. After that kill the group." The pale girl nodded and did that. She informed Kagura and the Wind witch went to inform the group of the attack.

**Sesshy's Castle**

Sesshoumaru smelt her coming the wind witch. She had before warned them of the activities of Naraku and then they could prepare. She was a useful informant and then again a powerful adversary and that was not something he loved to admit. He walked to the window and saw her at the horizon and opened the window.

Kagome had known she was coming and looked to find her and was worried what it meant. She knew the sorceress was here to tell them info on the enemy didn't mean she had to trust them. As soon as she saw her head to the open window Kagome bolted to the study.

"I am here to tell what my 'master' is up to." She said and Sesshoumaru nodded. "Sesshoumaru he is after your mate. He will be sending the insects after her and then they would kill the rest of you. If you look to the horizon you will see my proof." She said and then Sesshoumaru saw the bee's heading in this direction. Kagome gasped and then remembered something. Her dream the night before had said something about this. She nearly fainted.

"Kagome I will not let this happen." Then Kagome thought of something that would help. She activated the powers she had and called to her eldest son and he came.

"Mother you called." He said Inu Taisho looked to the window and then grinned. He could kill all of them and not even try. He went to his room and grabbed a sword that Sesshoumaru went wide eyed at. Sounga was the sword and it was whole and perfectly intact. _ I thought we destroyed the sword now here it is. Like nothing happened I can't believe my dad had that sword. But my son is able to handle it._ He watched the boy at the wind and watched him call to the sword to awaken.

"Sounga I need you to kill the hordes of demons coming here. They threaten all of us. Even you are in danger." This woke the sword and it pulsed.

"So I need to help you. I guess I could use my power and call on the power of Dragon Twister and they will be no more." Inu Taisho nodded. He called out the attack as soon as he was close enough. The attack annihilated most of the Samiyosho. The rest he killed with one swing of the sword. Sounga absorbed the blood and laughed. But Inu Taisho shot out his aura and the sword silenced.

"Sounga you will not overpower me no matter what you do." He said and the sword went into its sheath. Sesshoumaru was amazed at the power of his son. The sword had an amazing aura and his son nullified it with a small amount of effort. His mate protected by their child and the sword that was "Destroyed".

"Mother we are safe for now. Sounga you will not cut my mother down." He released his pure aura again and the sword calmed.

"Son where did you find this sword?" she asked and was shocked when the answer came.

"I found it in my room last week. I grabbed it when it tried to cut down my mate. I silenced it with my aura and it left her alone. Ever since then I have kept it quiet and made it realize I will not let it danger my family, friends and people." She smiled he truly was the Inu Taisho she heard so much about.

"Well you certainly have proved you deserve the name we gave you." Said Sesshoumaru and smiled. This was his father and his son. Out done by both and neither. He watched his son and was glade to see his father/son happy and proud as he was as a full grown man. Before Sesshoumaru never understood what made him so happy with a human. Now he understood but Kagome was a demon and just a few years ago found out. But till then she was human and made humans seem less of the unintelligent beings that he thought. Her friends when they were human even proved so. He realized he was wrong though he would never say so out loud. Just like he would never show his happiness on his face unless no one was around or his mate made him.

Kagome smiled at her son. She was glade that her love was happy with him and proud. He never showed it but she could read him. She learned how over the years. He probably would say so at night in the dark when no other besides her. _Sesshoumaru you will never change. But I will love you none the less._ She smiled and hugged her son. She knew he would protect her no matter what. He may have a mate and child on the way but his mother was important and he saw her as more important. She walked out and let the father and son be. It was time for them to have a talk she guessed or a battle of wills.

"Don't hurt him to much dear." Said Kagome as she left the room. Sesshoumaru nodded and knew Kagome had guessed the need. He had to talk to his son. His son had used the sword that he had destroyed with his brother.

"Where did you get it?" He pointed to the sword and the teen explained again and was annoying his father and Sesshoumaru was getting pissed.

"I got at night about a week ago and tamed it as much as possible. I don't know how it got there." He said and Sesshoumaru growled.

"That sword should not be here. I destroyed it. I was certain." Then he heard laughter and then looked at the sword. He growled and the sword floated up.

"That is right you're his son." Said Sounga with the misty version of the head of a demon moving around.

"You are suppose to be in hell where you belong." Said Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha came as soon as he felt the demon. He looked shocked at the sword and growled.

"Don't either of you attack the sword." Said Kagome walking up.

"Why?" hissed Inu Yasha.

"Because my son has control of the sword the moment it acts against us and his wishes he will make it stop. Right Inu Taisho?" The young demon nodded. He sent his aura out and made the sword go back to the sheath. Sounga growled but went back and the aura vanished.

"See I can keep the sword in my command. With the power had given to me by mother. The swords spirit can't stand the pure energy I have. I only show it that I can surpass it easily it stops and goes back to where I want it. Father please believe me I would never lie." He said and Sesshoumaru nodded. He saw Kagome nod to him.

Sesshoumaru growled and dismissed his son. Kagome stayed he saw her stand there. He loved when she challenged his authority. He walked to her after the others were out of ear shot. He growled at her. She had made him seem weak in front of his son and brother.

"I was protecting our son from his pissed off father Sesshoumaru. I know you and knew you would try and take his sword. You had wanted it when we saw so many years ago." Sesshoumaru continued to growl.

"Does not mean you can make me seem to be the bad parent. I will punish him how I see fit." Kagome wanted to laugh.

"You would hurt the boy to prove your right when you are wrong. I didn't say anything because I knew you would try and destroy it. I had sensed the sword at the time he said and went and saw the whole thing so tell me where I am wrong. Sesshoumaru. Am I your mate lying?" He winced at the spark of energy. She was angry because he was threatening her pup.

"No I just love and hate when you go against me and make me seem evil. I have a right to challenge them make them understand I will not tolerate lies." He said and pulled her roughly to him. They kissed and he knew she would calm.

"Then if you don't like being the evil parent stop playing the roll so well." She said as a joke and then walked out. As she opened the door Sounga floated there and was about to take a swing at her but her aura flared. It fell to the ground and Inu Taisho had just come around the corner when he felt his mother's aura flare. The pureness in it was crazy for a demon.

"Mother you are powerful." Said her son. He watched her energy shoot out and purify the on coming demons and then any threat in the castle. The west was covered in a purifying shield. She didn't mean to do that. As soon as it happened she collapsed.

Sesshoumaru caught her and then saw Midoriko. He was confused had this happened on purpose. He knew it couldn't be good. His mate's mother was alive and now his mate was unconscious. He was scared and worried that she would not wake which is what the miko was here to tell and help with.

"To answer your question Sesshoumaru she can only wake if she gives up her miko powers. As a demon she could wake. If she doesn't wake she will die. I am here to help against Naraku Kikyo will be sent to Shippo's castle to protect the savior. He needs it. As for the sword that your son can wield will be change when your mate decides to wake. I informed her of this as she fainted." Said Midoriko said and turned to Kagome bent down and closed her eyes as soon as she did this Kagome opened her eyes and sat up.

"Mom why did I need to give them up and will I get them back?" She asked and Midoriko smiled. She knew that Kagome could never be complete with out the powers. She was weak without them. Midoriko nodded.

"They may return but you needed to separate because the Shikon powers the shield and to make it to were Naraku could not attack these lands or the others you needed to be separate from the jewel now make the jewel follow suit." Kagome closed here eyes and began to pray and ask the jewel to protect them. It did as was asked.

"Kagome you feeling okay?" asked Sesshoumaru as he looked to his mate to see her looking tired and worn out. Inu Taisho saw his mother and knew that if it weren't for her he would still be fighting his father and his sword would be on a rampage. He walked to her and looked. She was weak now and needed to be cared for.

"Mom you need to sit down and not push it." She nodded letting him know she heard but she knew that the jewel would not last for long. Ten years at least it had to hold. Would it last for that long or would it break before then.

"I know but I worry it won't last for the ten years." Midoriko nodded.

"It will last as long as needed. Actually you need only wait five. It can last that long. Ten to be safe five minimum. The child needs to be old enough to see the love for him. He can see it now but when the time comes at age five he will know." Kagome nodded. Five was not long and now the child would be safe for the time being.

They were certain that the danger had just begun but for now Naraku would wait. He stood no chance against an empowered jewel that was asked to protect the people inside. The wish was pure and the jewel could change the energy to keep him out. Midoriko was back and she was going to see her love.

**Midoriko**

She traveled to the north to see the demon she had loved in life and death. The one she died for and would doing it again. She was not going to give up on being with him since all the lands knew of the pair Sesshoumaru and Kagome and gave them the okay now it was up to them to allow Midoriko and her love the chance to mate.

Her lord of the North. Lord Kyten was the father to the girl Kagome who now has nine children to call her own and a loving mate though in front of others he never shows it. In privacy he would though. All that mattered was Kagome knew of the love and would welcome it. Her daughter was strong in the right way. Her heart was strong and she was strong willed. She challenges her own mate and that meant he would need to be stronger.

As she approached the castle she was blocked out. They knew who she was and knew that their lord would see her if she asked but they still needed to stop her from coming into the castle without the okay. Midoriko was okay with that. She smiled and greeted the guards and they nodded back.

"Hello long time no see. I have been given a second chance I wish to speak to lord Kyten if he is around." They nodded and sent someone to ask. She and the guards talked about their lives while waiting. She knew her daughter made certain the people trusted her with their lives. Moments later the guard that went to ask came back with the Lord and then the lord grabbed her in his arms and kissed her.

"Midoriko it is good to hold you in these arms again." He said then they walked in hand in hand and he told her of the way he had the lands working. The people loved him and he didn't mind that there was no lady with him. He told her no other lady was better for him then her and he would love for her to be his lady of the north. She laughed. He told her of Maniko his second child and that the girls both ended up in the west any way. He needed an heir.

"I will let you know this. You won't need an heir you have a grandchild that will be taking that job." That was all she said and he nodded. He figured it was Kosuke Tenku or Tiorin. One of the three. Maybe even Rin though he doubted that. After the tour they had lunch and rested in the garden and talked. He was happy to see her again. She informed him of why he may feel a bit weak. He nodded.

They retired that evening in the arms of one another. Though she never told him she would not remain there. She would return to the land of the dead later. After the child reached five and could defend his family. She was to live that long and that was it. She could mate but not bare children. She would mate him later that week. Midoriko after five years was never heard from again.

**Sesshoumaru's Night**

He was worried he knew the elder miko could not be here that long he knew though that lord Kyten would mate her before she would leave. His long awaited second chance was here. But was it truly as Midoriko said. He doubted it. The miko was probably lying to make her passing easier. His mate would be hurt when her mother left.

He looked at the sleeping Kagome and his eyes went to concerned. She probably knew as well that her mother was lying and didn't mention it at all. He knew that she had the bad habit of not letting people know if something was wrong with her. She would let it drive her into insanity. He would talk about it tomorrow.

He walked to the bed and got in after changing. He snuggled up to her and went to sleep on alert for any one uninvited that slipped past the barrier. He was worried for his little miko youkai. He loved her and would not lose her to that devil. Naraku would not get his mate. He would die before that happened.

As they slept the Jewel was working against the power of Naraku. He was throwing his Miasma against the barrier and the barrier repelled the poison. But he would ware it down so he could get his girl. _Kagome the jewel will not defend against me for ten years like you want. My constant bombardment will make it last at the most five._ That was what he thought.

_Naraku my daughter does not power the barrier I do. I created the jewel and it will last for the ten years like I want it to._ Thought Midoriko and made the jewel thrust some of the energy into him. Naraku left and would not return for another few months to regain some strength back.


	27. Chapter 25

_Sorry I had writer's block. Okay I will still need a little help with the next chappie. Short Chappie Sorry._

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Midoriko sat there at her home. Her mate happy to have her back but she knew that he was worried that she may not be staying. The morning was work and then in the evening he spent with her. She was his little world. She may be leaving and she would never be his. Midoriko hated to see him like this.

"Dear I know that you already guessed what will happen after the child grows up. I will leave and return to the life of the dead. That is ten years away. Don't make me the reason you don't move on. Be happy for our daughter and make her the reason you live. She needs you to be happy for her." She said and kissed him his heart was dying.

"I love you my mate I don't want you to go. Why did the gods make you for me and then not let me have you. Please don't leave me again. I don't want to lose you again. I am happy for our daughter and I want her to be happy too. But to lose my mate a second time will be my end." Said Kyten knowing that she was right he needed to move on and not give up. But his heart was hers.

They held each other and relaxed the rest of the evening. Midoriko would have to leave though and she knew that there would be no other way. The jewel would have to be return into her daughter and a new wish of pure intentions had to be made then maybe she could return. She doubted it but maybe.

**Kagome**

Kagome waited her mother would return today her mate was speaking with Kouga and Ayame was out with their recent litter of cubs. She knew that Kouga was happy about the couple even though occasionally he offers to give her a break from the Dog she loved so much. But she always turned him down.

She heard her mom coming and ran down to meet her as the old miko entered the palace she was bowed to. She never noticed until then the mark on her head. She had the symbol for lady of the north. Some how she doubted that the symbol would remain. She wished and didn't for it to fade and move to another female. Her mate deserved something and some one better that could give him a good heir.

"Daughter how are the children?" She asked and Kagome smiled at her mother the pure energy pouring from the two powerful miko's. Naraku was due for another attack any minute and the power of the barrier was weakened due to the changing of the miko who created it.

"They are doing fine. Naraku will be here soon so don't worry. I doubt he would miss this. Kagome reinforced the barrier and made it fire. She needed it to hold. It was weakened and that could not do.

**Kouga & Sesshoumaru**

Kagome walked to the Study and found the lords were just finishing. She had meant to ask if she would need to send lunch to the room but this answered the question. Sesshoumaru had yet to leave he had work and Kagome knew that generally came first so she went to leave. But he stopped her.

"Kagome is there something you need?" He asked annoyed. She smiled and turned. Angry that he used that tone. She knew he had not meant to but the way he said sound otherwise. She was fitting the need to snap at him.

"I was just coming to ask if you want the lunch for you brought here. Kouga went to the dinning hall but you seemed to still need to work so I will just send a servant to get you lunch milord." She said as if to let him know she had heard the underlying tone and that made him realize what he did.

"Sorry mate I just had a bad day. The wolf won't listen to reason. I tried to tell him that we can't rush things Naraku is waiting for us to make the first move. He would not take the hint I would not join him in the suicide." She nodded. Knowing her response. She understood both sides.

"I know if I were down there I would hear an echo. Ayame is hearing the same thing but from Kouga's side. I will say this. He isn't as protected as us. They are getting killed you won't offer a little bit of help to defend them selves. Try seeing it from his side dear. Now we have my mom powering the jewel and barrier. I am helping but we can't last." She said and waited for a response.

Sesshoumaru was shocked for a moment remembering Kouga saying something about getting help and his packs dieing. He couldn't believe he had been just told the same thing twice and that his mate was suggesting maybe that they help each other. But then Kouga came in and he saw Ayame give a signal that meant they to had discussed the meeting.

"We will leave you two to talk. Also we will send a meal up for you." They said and left but both lords stood in their way. Kouga was not angry but confused. As was the lord of the west.

"Did you two plan this?" Asked Kouga and the women shook there heads no.

"How could we?" Said Ayame knowing Kouga didn't believe them.

"Kagome how could you suggest I see it from his point of view when I am not him?" said The great Tai youkai. Looking at his mate.

"Think of it this way your friends sitting safely behind a barrier while you have one that doesn't do much. You ask for help they turn you down. What would you do? Try to eliminate the problem yourself and only need a little bit of help. He wants one of two things right now. Safe place for his packs to stay or Help destroying Naraku." Said Kagome and made the three people stare in shock as her powers came flooding out and powering the barrier. She had more left but the barrier expanded and went south. As the land was covered in the barrier.

Kagome then fainted and Sesshoumaru called to the servants to get lunch and bring it to there room. Kouga went with Ayame to eat. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his mate had just told him off and had extended the barrier to protect the south. He laid her down. The child is straining her. He knew she would probably lose it. Kissing her he heard a knock and went to the door.

Kouga was certainly appreciating the help and would wait for the chance when the time came. He knew that ten years was a long time away but he could wait and would. Ayame was all he would need to hold back the need to tear apart the Hanyou.

Midoriko was proud that her child realized what would get her some of her powers back. She extended the barrier and the powers came back. Only problem the child she carried would suffer. Kagome would eventually miscarry this pup. Did she really want to chance that?

_Poll miscarry or not? Also Midoriko stay Alive or go back to being dead? Your choice. Review please._


	28. Chapter 26

_The poll is in and the winners are Kags has the baby and Midoriko lives. YEAH! On with the story._

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Kagome sat in the window looking out at the lands Sesshoumaru had yet to return and she was worried. She had a lot to do that day Naraku was way over due for an attack. That fact alone worried her. She had earlier fed the child in the nursery. The pup born from the bitch trying to steal her mate. She was pregnant her self and needed to calm down.

Sango came by occasionally came by to look at her sister and noticed the worry written on her face and knew why she was so upset. Sesshoumaru had yet to return from patrol. He was never gone this long. It had been a month since the last attack and Sesshoumaru went to patrol this morning and had not come back. That was at the early morning. It was now noon. Sesshoumaru was not back.

"Mate come back to me." She said quietly tears in her eyes. She knew something had happened and she knew then what to do.

"INU TAISHO, RIN, TENKU, KOSUKE, DAWN, AND TIORIN I NEED YOU TO COME HERE!" She yelled and the children came running. They were aware of their missing father. Inu Taisho was waiting for her to call for them.

"Yes mother how can we help?" Asked Dawn she was in the palace because Tenku had sent for her after nine and knew her mom would need them to help look for the lord. Their father made a habit of being there when there mother woke. She was pregnant and he wanted to be there when the pup was there.

"I need you to go over the lands and find your father. I can't leave do to the pup. I need all of you to find him." They nodded and left. Inu Taisho ran and grabbed Sounga and left he had a feeling he would need it. He was more worried for his mother. She never took the pain of others well and the thought that his dad was dead would kill her. _Mother he is alive just in trouble. I know it. I will bring father back._ He thought and let his senses carry him to his dad.

"Sisters brothers this way I know where he is. I don't know why I know I do. Come he needs us." They nodded and headed to the woods. When they reached a clearing they saw him being attacked. Inu Taisho went into a rage but was calm.

"You will unhand our father now our die." Said Dawn between all the children she was the second strongest next to Inu Taisho. He was the most powerful true equal balance of miko and youkai blood. He had both powers to his disposal like their mother. Dawn was slightly less balanced but had the abilities just not as powerful. But they all could fight.

"So the royal brats came to find daddy. Mommy didn't come pity I would love…AAAAAAHHHHH!" the beast under the control of Naraku was killed by Dawn. She didn't bother to let her powers be used she murdered him with her claws. Inu Taisho grabbed their father and headed home.

"Thank you Dawn I didn't like where that was headed. Mother is no play toy." He said and Dawn smiled they all looked to their mother for comfort and would die for her. She meant everything. They all were protective. Kosuke even though his twin was important cared for his family. His dad was no different even though his mom was more important he cared for him. The demon was after all the one who sired him.

When they return Inu Taisho brought their father to his room and laid the great lord down. He heard his mother coming and moved. She was nearly in tears the pup in her was messing with her emotions. She was a wreck He hugged her and she went to her mates side and healed him then went to sleep.

"Mom will be better after rest let's just hope that pup will be okay." Said Dawn then left but was stopped by moaning in the room. She looked and saw her dad waking.

"What happened and why am I in my…Kagome?" he was confused but then relaxed realizing that she was sleeping.

"Father we found you and saved your life at mother's request. You are safe now." Said Tiorin and nodded. He felt the lady he loved in the court right now. He also knew she had mated a guard. He knew that he would wait maybe move on. His family was enough to keep him alive.

"Dawn I smell a new member to the grandchildren I have." Dawn blushed and nodded she knew of her unborn child and knew Ginta knew for he said he had to talk to Kouga about them mating. She needed the okay from her father and siblings. Sesshoumaru would be angered.

"Father I will discuss that with you and mother awake Okay. Right now I must return to the father." This told him the pup was half wolf and he knew the Ookami Ginta would need to be dealt with. He groaned and laid down feeling his new pup was awake and fidgeting in its mother's womb. He smirked this pup would be like the others. He would have his hands full. The others had a tendency to love to bug him while he was working.

_Flash Back_

_Sesshoumaru was working on the treaty with the north his children were playing in the garden. All five of them then he noticed one was missing. He felt a pang in his heart then heard the rustling behind him and then a thump and whimper. He turned to see Dawn on the floor covered in ink and papers. He nearly laughed._

_Dawn looked up with the "oops" eyes and wanted to cry but her dad grabbed her and carried her to the group. He wanted to laugh though he was upset the little girl just loved to be with her father. She had always sought to be his little girl. She was though._

"_Your mother will kill me Dawn. You are filthy." He said annoyed._

"_Sowy daddy I just wanted to see what you were doing and then I slipped. I didn't mean to make a mess." She said innocently. As they entered the gardens._

"_Missing someone mate?" He asked and Kagome laughed. She was angry but couldn't help but laugh. Dawn had managed to get Sesshoumaru filthy. The ink was covering him too._

"_I believe I have found her but both of you need a bath. And those clothes need to be washed. Dawn how did you manage to cover your father in ink?" The pup got the "I don't know" look on and smiled._

_Flash Back Ends_

Sesshoumaru smiled his little tail and daughter grew up and now is starting her own family. Though the child is half wolf he will accept it. His baby girl was happy. He still would miss her. There would never be a second Dawn in his life. Dawn would never be far but would always remain daddy's little girl. He knew that she knew she was his baby.

**Dawn**

She was running almost laughing at the memory of when she had covered herself and her dad in ink. She still couldn't figure out how she ended up covering both her and him in ink from head to toe. She was near the caves and entered. Kouga saw her and nodded. He smiled at the new pack member. Somehow she fit in the group. Even being Inu she was a member.

"Kouga I figured I should tell you not to test my father later today. He had a bad morning." Kouga nodded. Everyone was still stunned she could do that. But Kouga knew she would win the fight. The girl was strong and fast. Plus part miko. He stood no chance.

Ginta saw her and walked over and kissed her. Everyone knew she would mate the guy it would wait for the pup though. Dawn smiled and sat down. She was tired from the run to and back. She had to go back tonight and ask if it was okay to mate Ginta. Shippo would be there and Ginta would need to pass his test. _That baka brother of mine better be nice._ She thought and wanted to growl.

"Everything okay mate?" Asked Ginta. She nodded and smiled realizing Kouga said yes. This end was fine the other end was the problem. That was when word came that her mom was having a premature birth. Dawn ran out of the caves to her birth place. Kouga and Ginta not far behind.

"Mother be okay. I couldn't stand if you were hurt." She whimpered. Then howling to let the west know of her return. She sped to her mother's side. Knowing that there had to be something wrong.

**The Castle**

The palace was scrambling for Lady Kagome was giving birth early. Sesshoumaru was in no mood to deal with any complaints. He heard the howl of Dawn which meant she was coming to see her mother. He got word Shippo was coming back and the Northern Lord Kyten was coming. The rooms had to be prepared and he was in pain because his body had yet to recover.

"My Lord the Lady gave birth to a Healthy baby Boy bring it to four sons and three Daughters for now there is one more." Said the miko and left. He knew of one child but two. How could she carry another child? He would need to scent the child. He was worried that the child was given to her by force and she never said anything. But if it was another's he would know wouldn't he?

The miko came back and showed him the pup that was just born. It was in fact his. He was curious as to why he didn't know and then the boy came into the room and he realized why. They were Identical twins. Odd they were different genders. But every thing else was the same. How did this happen?

"Is this a trick?" He asked and he noticed the miko shake her head no. It was as he noticed a phenomenon. They were Identical in everything but gender and finger prints. Hair had a grayish look and the power was the same. So it made sense he thought there was one when there was two.

"How did you know of the girl?" He asked and the miko wanted to laugh.

"How else? She went to push because the girl was coming out. Then I realized there was a second. Like you I thought there was one not two. I sensed one child but the Lady carried twins." Said the miko and allowed him to take Kagome the children. Tiorin smiled. His baby sister and brother were Identical yet different. He could already tell. Unlike his siblings he had high spirit and physical awareness.

"I tried to tell everyone mom had twins but no one believed me." He said and Inu Taisho nodded signaling he was correct.

Sesshoumaru walked out. He had heard the comment and accepted that his son was right. During the past few years he had forgotten that his son Tiorin had high awareness. His son could tell the slightest difference when he could not. Many times during court his son could tell if someone was fooling the senses.

"Tiorin you were correct. So which one is the light and which Dark." He asked and then looked to his son.

"The girl is mom's daughter. She will have immense miko powers. The boy is yours high Youkai and the crest holds strong on his head." He said and the family shocked. Sesshoumaru nodded and went to his knew pups.

"They will be an asset father I suggest when they can Train them together have them work as one. Like there powers keep calling. Though they are one opposite ends they feel as one and this could be an advantage in battle." Said Tiorin and left. Tiorin command the military in battle his senses were an advantage alone. He could truly say when the time to attack was.

_Twist I figured this would be interesting. Make the child twins and total equals yet opposites. What do you think good bad? Need to know._


	29. Chapter 27

_Here we go. Everyone be prepared. This chapter will skip ahead ten years. Not much happens training for the children and a few attacks but it skips ahead. This one will deal a little with the final battle._

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

He was happy to see the twins in there mothers arms after their feeding. He was proud. He just couldn't think of a name and was tired. She smiled at him and nodded. His mate had been fine after delivery. She was just under so much stress. He watched her sleep. He approached and laid them to rest. His pups were fast asleep as was their mother. She woke though after feeling the warmth missing.

"Have you thought of names?" Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I have. Takari and Yaomi." She said and then smiled.

"Similar to Yami Hikari." She nodded and smiled.

"That works. Which is which?" He asked and she walked thought.

"The girl Takari and the boy Yaomi." She said and then kissed him. He had walked over to her and pushed her back on the couch. Pinning her down.

"Mate?" She asked and looked confused. He kissed her deeply and ran his hands down her chest. He needed her but would wait for her.

"I need to leave before I do something I shouldn't. Mate you need sleep. Rest." He said and left. She was no longer confused. She smelt the problem. Horny male inu. His beast needing to take control and mate with her again. She rolled her eyes. _I have given him six children. He still needs to mate with me. Males are all I can say about this. **Not that we don't need it milady. We generally need to have him right afterwards. He knows of this need. But every male and female that have mated do. It just means we can still bare pups. Have you forgotten what our father said?** So you're saying we should?** No I am saying we can. But it's not the best idea because it would hurt like hell I would enjoy it as would you. **Whatever. _She went to sleep.

**Morning**

Inu Taisho walked to his parents room and saw his mom sleeping and the twins waking. He watched and saw the girl's hair became white. The boy's black which made him curious. He saw the them waiting for their mother to feed them. He picked up his baby brother and held him. The child didn't cry it laughed like it knew he would never hurt him.

"His name is Yaomi." He heard his mom. He smiled and she looked at the child like it was attached to something.

"I saw it as it happened. His got darker hers lighter. They can change their hair color. Unless the light does." She smiled and held the baby.

"Her name is Takari. You can hold her son she needs to recognize her brothers' scent. She knows mine and dads. All their friends and families scent needs to be known to them. Can you go get the others please?" She asked and fed Yaomi. He left with the pup in his arms.

Izayoi looked at her mate confused. She saw the child and was confused. He was carrying a pup in his arm and getting the others up and walked to his room and kissed her.

"Taisho dear who is that?" She asked and he looked down and laughed.

"My new baby sister. Her name is Takari. My baby brother is with my mom. His name is Yaomi. I guess you were fast asleep when mom gave birth. She gave birth to twins oddly enough they are Identical except in gender and for now hair color." He said and left. Walking to the nursery. When they arrived Kagome grabbed Takari and held her. Though the child was hungry it understood that mom would feed her in a little bit.

"You all may get acquainted with Yaomi I need to feed Takari." Said Kagome. Indicating with hand motions which child was which. They left the room and were busy playing and cooing the child they didn't notice Sesshoumaru enter the room. He was shocked at the change in his son.

"Who died my sons hair black?" He asked angered. Inu Taisho laughed.

"Father they changed their hair color in front of me. Takari changed hers to white while Yaomi to black." He said and showed him. Moving the child to a dark area the hair changed to gray.

"Light is what changes the hair color. He needs the light to make it black. He is the night while your forth daughter is day." He said and noticed his son Yaomi made his eyes glow an eerie violet.

"Has any one figured out that one?" They all shook their heads. His son had discovered his powers at a young age. Kagome emerged and saw her son with glowing eyes.

"Yaomi enough you did that enough last night." The eyes stopped glowing and the sounds of an upset child filled the room. Mom walked over and grabbed him. She kissed him and the cries stopped and everyone uncovered their ears. The child was loud. He stopped the moment mom came close to them.

"So our daughter has white hair. What color do her eyes glow?" He asked and Kagome stopped and thought.

"Gold in the moon light. She is the day so her eyes don't glow. Her eyes sparkle in the moon light. She is the very essence of the day. The twins will be trouble I fear in a few years." She giggled and leaned in to his arms with the twins being occupied by their family.

**Ten years later**

Yaomi sat in the tree watching the military below. He was the commander of them even at this age. Him and his twin sister. They both sat in the dark waiting for a signal. He learned a few days ago he could create blasts of dark energy. His glowing eyes waiting for the signal of his twin. The two were inseparable and always would be. They trained together and new of each others abilities and weaknesses. He could control the dark while her light.

"Move out!" He saw the blast rocket into the night's sky he ran to her. His gray hair trailing behind him. He was the exact male copy of her. Long flowing grey hair except in light when it became jet black. He was the night in a sense. The troops moved at the young males command.

He felt his nephew ahead which meant the Hanyou was there and that was why the signal was sent. _Damn all well this means I get to test my new abilities on the wind witch._ He also found out in night he can vanish from site. His poor sis stood no chance at night. But the protection of her was his job.

Takari knew her brother would be here soon even if he did the vanishing act. She was a sitting duck at night. But their nephew was there so she stood a chance Naraku on the other hand was at a disadvantage. His worst nightmare was here.

"Takari don't worry you will be safe." His eyes had fire in them and the night filled with it. Her powers didn't work at night. She was the day and that was her point of energy. She had to sit out. Didn't mean she couldn't fight but she was weak. She felt her brother and smiled. Kagura was a little close and then.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" A blow to her head knocked her to the ground and she was out cold. Glowing eyes appeared behind her. Then the body of a ten year old pup appeared. Grey hair flying in the wind.

"Bitch you will never win against me. Especially in my element the night." He was smirking. Yaomi was especially powerful at night. But the two hit the peak of power at midnight. She was coming into power and he was dieing out. With three pups could really do damage.

"Lord Yaomi you are two let the fire Kit handle Naraku orders of your father." Yaomi nodded and looked to his Nephew and nodded.

"No problem Uncle I won't let him kill us. I have something for him." He said with a smile his eyes went to bon fires and he was laughing.

"That a boy Kiro. Now both of you get behind me I need to put up the barrier." Kiro and Takari stood behind him and he erected the night barrier and Shot the blast to let his dad know they were safe.

"I wonder if Naraku saw that." He said and smirked waiting for the Hanyou to show his face. He was not disappointed. He felt something hit his shoulder and go through it. Takari screamed and cried. Her bro was hurt. But not for long the night energy burned the hanyou.

"The night does not like me being hurt nor does my nephew." Said Yaomi. Hissing and pulled away.

"Leave us be!" The rage exploded and this was it. Kiro unleashed his rage. Meteors came raining down on and Naraku was to…

_Cliffy. What do you think of this twist can anyone guess what happens? Is it an asteroid or a large meteor? What about the twins powers? Any thoughts. Please review._


	30. Chapter 28

_We had one person get close. Well let's get on with the story._

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Naraku looked up and saw the rain that seemed to be nothing but fire. He would have run but it was no use they were everywhere. He was for once scared. He looked at the children. He realized this was a stupid move to anger one of them. He looked pleading for his life but it was too late.

"You will not be spared from this death. You torture my grandmother and her family and friends. You injure my uncle you will pay for what you have done. Die you cruel and evil creature." Said an enraged Kiro. His eyes seemed to glow with the power of his rage. He directed the fire balls at the vicious being and growled.

"Kiro thanks but I was not that badly injured." Said Yaomi. Smirking and then he was smacked by his sister.

"A Tentacle through your shoulder isn't that bad. I will tell mom not to heal you then." Said Takari. After realizing her powers were coming back. To ensure the bastard Hanyou couldn't move she paralyzed him. Then shot him with pure light energy. Her hair flowing with the wind around her. She smirked.

"What the female got her powers back?" He said in pain and annoyance.

"It is midnight the time I gain part of my powers back and my brother loses part of his. We balance out only at midnight." She said and smirked. Her eyes seeming to glow in the moonlight. The golden hue of them lighting her path. Meteors and the blast colliding and destroying the ass in his spot.

"YEAH!" They all screamed together and ran to the western palace. They beat Naraku and saved the planet. Takari grabbing the last of the jewel. She ran home. Kagome meeting them half way. Her daughter knew the jewel was they're and knew her mom wanted it.

"Did you…" Kagome was cut off in mid sentence when the jewel was handed to her. She touched it and purified it so the evil was out of it.

"I wish that my mother's spirit and the demon's spirit be freed to live and be at peace." She said and the jewel glowed bright pink. The light nearly blinding the people around it. Midoriko glowed and noticed the claws she was gaining along with the markings of the demon trapped with her.

"Mother you are changing to a demon." Said a shock Miko-Youkai. She was happy her mother would live.

"Midoriko?" said Kyten confused. He didn't expect to see this.

"I am alive for good. The youkai I was fighting all these years merged with me and became my demon. I now can watch all my grandchildren grow and have children of there own. I get to make up to my child the years I missed." She smiled and held Kagome. Shippo smelled blood from his little brother and checked it out.

"Yaomi were did the injury come from." Yaomi growled at Shippo. He didn't want anyone to know of the injury.

"Shut it brother. I am fine it was nothing. I got stabbed by the Hanyou but it is healing fine." He said annoyed.

"I swear that you hang out with Inu Yasha to much. There could be Miasma in your blood now. Son you will not move and I will heal you. Got it." Said Kagome. Yaomi nodded and sat down. He winced as he did the wound was not healing like he wanted.

He felt his mother's gentle touch and calmed. He only acted this way during the night. He thought then he was invincible. He was in his element and could not be touched. That was wrong and he knew it. No matter how much he tried he still loses to his dad and nephew and that made him made.

"Mom that hurt." He whined and every one laughed the cocky kid was not invincible and did get hurt. Now he whined about a little pain. Kagome giggled and smiled.

"At least it wasn't fatal. Now you three need to go to bed. I don't want any whining got it." They nodded and headed off. They had a victory now and that would never change for the twins were in fact the strongest of the group except next to their nephew Kiro. The fire Inu Kit that beat Naraku.

"Finally that threat is gone now for the bunch of lower demons that followed him. Or went into hiding because of the bastard." Kagome looked exhausted. She needed sleep and wanted to stay awake. Problem was everyone knew she needed sleep.

"Kagome go to bed your tired and have a lot to do in the morning. Please go get some sleep." Said Inu Yasha knowing his brother already went to bed. He left shortly after the saviors.

"I can't I have a…a few things left to do." Sango grabbed her and drug her to her room.

"I will have the servants take care of those you sleep." Said Sango locking Kagome in the room.

Kagome nodded and walked to her bed and laid down on the bed. She was tired. She curled up to her mate's tail and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru woke for only a few moments and noticed what was attached to his tail. When he saw Kagome he rolled over and held her then fell asleep.

Sango smiled she heard the lord and lady curl up form the night and fall asleep. She walked told the servants what was needed and why the lady didn't do it. They took care of the problem. Sango walked to her room and saw her mate getting in to bed to sleep. She smiled and curled up next to Miroku. They had a long day tomorrow.

Maniko walked to the kitchen and gave orders of what to do. Then walked to her room where Inu Yasha was in the window looking out. She walked to him and kissed him. Knowing that he was thinking of the past. She knew he was hurt from the fact he could not be the one to kill Naraku.

"Dear come to bed it is finally over. The evil was destroyed and we can have peace." Said Maniko looking at Inu. He nodded and walked to the bed. Laying down he held her to him. They were sleeping peaceful. He was still alert about the world around him since he knew better then to think it was safe.

Every one was sleeping and never noticed the sneaking and quiet feet across the ground and rested in the walls. It was headed for the twins. More so the twin of the night. Yaomi was being tailed and he never knew.

**Morning**

Takari woke to see something besides her brother in the bed next to hers. She just about screamed when it silenced her. The being glared. Then laid down next to Yaomi. She nodded because the being was not hurting her brother. She went to her spring and got ready for the day. She wore a gold and silver Kimono with a sky blue dragon on it. Her hair down and white. Her eyes beautiful gold. Her power raising with the sun. She went to the dojo and begun her practice.

Yaomi woke to the sight of a girl in his bed. She had whitish blue hair and she was sleeping. He nearly jumped from the bed. The girl woke and looked at him. He was getting ready to attack when he realized it was day. He growled for now he was weak. She was coming to him with something in her hands. He froze. _I can't fight her I have no powers. Damn me being the night._ He thought.

"I have something for you Yaomi for setting me free. I think you will like it." She pulled out a two tail. Like Kilala except it was black with white strips and was male.

"What would I wan…" She kissed his cheek and put the neko in his hands. She left after that.

"Kanna I am confused I thought you…" He said and walked to the window but she was gone.

The Neko followed him everywhere and was practicing with him. He liked the two-tail because now it made up for what he lacked in the day. Problem him and his sister were able to use the cat. He was happy. Now he stood a chance in the morning hours. He still wanted to be awake at night and sleep in the day. But it made since either way.

"Son where did the Neko come from and why does it follow you?" Asked an irritated Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru didn't mind just wanted to know if his son stole it.

"I got it this morning. I found Kanna in my room and she gave it to me. After that she left." He would not say anything about the kiss. He was confused as is.

Sesshoumaru nodded he knew something was left out but he would find out later. He had to find out how that girl got in. He left and saw the Neko follow his son to the dinning room. He was busy trying to figure out that he nearly walked into Kagome. She dodged him.

"You okay?" She asked and looked at him. He explained what was wrong and told her to watch the new two-tail. She nodded and kissed him then walked off to breakfast. She saw it and loved it but something seemed off about it. She looked at it and it glared at her.

_That cat is not going to hurt me or anyone in this palace._ She thought and it launched at her. She used her powers and blocked the cat. She was not weak. Kagome used her powers and purified the beast and it winced.

"Kilala get it." She went to but it growled and changed to a weasel demon. That was the last straw and She killed the demon. She realized that the danger would never end. Even for the next five hundred years. Though she had to show her mom the twins again. All well Naraku was defeat and life goes one.

"Mom Dawn wants your help." Said Kosuke and Kagome went to be a grandma.

_Hope you enjoyed this chappie. Last one. Kagome is grandma and has a new life ahead. The Twins and Kiro saved the day. Review._


	31. Note to readers

_I may update again. I don't know. I am kind of in the middle but have no ideas. I mean I could end it and write a sequel to this story. I will give my adoring readers the choice. Sequel or continue with this story._


	32. Beginning for Takari

_I guess I need to continue with the story. Okay here we go. This will be after another five years._

Chapter Twenty-nine 

Kagome looked around the room. Kanna had shown up again this time she had not left any of her pets behind. She was sleeping in her son's bed and wrapped in his arms. When Yaomi woke he jumped again and nearly fell to the ground. But when they all came into the room. Kanna was awake and holding Yaomi lovingly. She smiled kissed him again but this time she was not being forceful.

"Kanna what did you think you were doing?" He asked confused and Dawn laughed, as did the rest of the group. Even Takari was laughing at this. Yaomi was not thinking.

"Son I now know why she was visiting us but I think you need to figure it out." Said Sesshoumaru. He left the room and walked to the dinning hall.

"Kanna would you like to come to breakfast. You must be hungry." The silent girl nodded and followed the large group.

"Grandma. Why is that girl always here she scares me." Said little Kysie daughter of Ginta and Dawn. She was fifteen but acted young still. She had a shy voice. Her gold eyes and tan hair made her gorgeous. Ginta complained about the males in the pack flirting with her.

"She was the incarnation of Naraku dear. But don't worry I won't let anything happen to us." She said and smiled. Kyline ran in with a male guard behind her. She had grown up beautifully. She knew of her birth mother and had found her birth father but she was still loved by her true parents the ones that raised her. She hated her birth mother for what she did. Now she had a family of her own.

"Mom I have found you. I need you to come and see this. My daughter is a true miko. I don't know how but she ended up with your powers." They left the building to discover that indeed the girl had miko powers as well as Youkai. Her father was from a long line of Youkai monks.

"Your mate is from the Youkai monks he is holy as well daughter." Said Sesshoumaru. Nodding to the guard that fathered this being. Sesshoumaru had a large family. Rin had given birth to three children at first. Two girls one boy. The boy was like his father and all three trained by Sango to be slayers.

"Mate you realize our family only grows with the years. I need more I am getting bored and the grand children are growing up." Said a Taiyoukai. He new that there family was growing by the moment. He knew Kosuke had a family of five he was raising and the Ookami he mated was pregnant again. Problem was he had mated a girl at the castle too. She gave birth months later in the woods. She never carried his mark. He came and took the pup. He raised it. The son was half Phoenix half Inu. The fire abilities were amazing. The child now was a member of the military that was lead by Yaomi. He and Yaomi were good friends.

Tiorin had three children from the girl in the court. She had given birth and then mated another. He found a Kitsune that was in the court and mated with her. She now was with children. The predicted two but Tiorin informed them it was more then two. But he said a few of them were like Yaomi and Takari. Just not as different. He smiled when he was talking about it.

Tenku had mated with some male from the minor lords. She birthed three children and was left. Her mate died at the hands of Inu Taisho found betraying his sister. Mating another and giving her more then he ever gave Tenku. Tenku was destroyed and now was alone. Inu Taisho doubted for long.

Takari was still alone but Yaomi had the attention from two former enemies. Kagura and Kanna. Kagura had come and slept in his bed a couple of times. He nearly killed her both times. Kanna just made him jumped he didn't mind. Kagura was just plain annoying. He then knew if he liked either of them it was Kanna.

"I am over the need to have children around I have tons of grandchildren and they will have great grand children. As a matter of fact Inu Taisho's little Kioko is having a baby. She mated a Tiger Youkai. His son is having a half dragon pup. So I don't mind but I know I am not getting out of this. But no more. I need to have a…" She was cut off by a kiss and carried away. They weren't seen until later.

Tiorin ate quietly with his mate and children and sensed Kanna back in the castle. He knew of Kanna's good intentions and knew off his brother's unknown feelings for the ghostly girl. She was after all the only girl Yaomi could tolerate besides their mother and his sisters even then more likely Takari. The poor girl knew nothing of the love of another. Tiorin. Knew why though. She was fine now but would find that she was not. He hoped beyond hope he was wrong with his senses.

Kosuke walked into the hall and saw Takari walk out into the hall and disappear into her room. She was alone in life living as the day itself he knew they all had guessed wrong on the girl. Figuring she would find love first but it was her twin brother. She was done never eating much he saw the maid look at the plate of food barely touched.

Takari looked at the room she was always left behind. She was the day of course she was left behind. Every one thought that would be the night. She was the one aware that no male wanted her. She was alone and would remain that way. It was noon and she was getting weak. She would sleep now. She knew her family worried about her because of the little amount she ate. Her mother had one day made her eat more and she got sick for the rest of the day.

Inu Taisho watched his sister for an entire day and noticed her reaction to people she was more comfortable around males and felt nervous around females she had not been one to hang around the girls much always practicing with her powers and brother Yaomi. Her powers were amazing but she was alone due to her need to learn them quick. She was different in the way she used them. She was a healer and miko she was polite and kind like their mother but she was not to be messed with her powers could change dramatically. Yaomi learned that the hard way.

Flash Back

"Come on Takari attack. You know dad will be mad if you don't try." Yelled a small male training with his sister. She was not a fighter but healer. All she needed to learn was basic defense unlike her brother who had powers of attack. But that change after the next sentence out of his mouth.

"_My weak sister can't defend her self. No male will mate a weak female." Said a cocky Yaomi. Being himself he was careless with others feeling much like his uncle. But he didn't expect for his sister to nearly kill him._

_A bright ball of energy launched at him and he ran it chased him. He was scared and knew now she did have powers to attack but they were only their when she was angered. The energy was like that of the sun hot and deadly. It neared him at an increasing rate of speed. If not for the quick thinking of Inu taisho he would have been dead._

"_Takari father will be angered if you don't stop now!" Said their elder brother and she calmed instantly. The boy stopped and never did that unless planned and he walked out. That day he learned a deadly secret of his sister and feared anyone who angered his sister._

**Flash back end.**

Inu Taisho informed their father of the event and he trained Takari when she was angry how to control her actions and then on her abilities. The child was fine from then on. She had learned to tap into those abilities without having to be provoked. Problem was every male in all of Japan never wanted to even look at her. She was alone.

Tenku walked through the castle and felt heat come from the room of Takari. She was calming herself again. Her power was seeking to destroy something and she would not allow it. Her mate would need to stand heat if she ever mated. She had been forced to see many suitors none wanted her. They all lusted after her sisters. _Poor Takari will you live life alone. I have seen many males lust for me, Dawn, Kyline, and Rin, but never you. Do you want a female as your mate?_

Tiorin was walking the land when he saw Takari out there meditating. Her power pouring over the land. She was calming herself again except in the open. Her power healed the land. The sun shown brighter when she did. He didn't disturb her but left when she called.

"Brother I know you're here come sit with me. I could use the company. I wish to at least have my family with me. I can never be with another." She said and looked to the land.

"Why do you say that?" He asked sensing the pain in her he hugged her. He loved Takari. She was his baby sister. His favorite. Inu Taisho had Rin as his favorite. Dawn was Shippo's and their father's. Tenku was Yaomi's. He loved Takari.

"I was told by a guard who said it was not that they don't want me they know I would be to good for them. I belong to the gods themselves. I asked my suitor for today and he said the same. He said he read once that the day always belonged to the gods." She said in tears.

"I see I was reading the feeling wrong. I read that as well and forgot. You remember the story when day and night walk the earth. Night will find love among the mortal plain while day shall mate a god. Day was always claimed by the good due to it being to powerful for anyone but the gods to handle. When angered it will unleash its wrath even when trained. Sister you must wait to see what god will claim you as his mate. I have a feeling sooner then you think. We all love you dear sister." He said and hugged his sister. She cried a happy cry.

"Tiorin what happened she is no longer depressed and is eating her food." Said Tenku.

"I think I figured out why she has no male in her life yet." Dawn walked in then.

"Why?" all the of them were in the library in minutes.

"Here. I was talking to her and she said I remembered this story. A suitor said that the day always belonged to the gods and I realized how wrong we were. She is mated just not officially yet for her mate has yet to appear and get her yet. Which god I don't know but a god will come and mate her." Said Tiorin and Dawn read and smiled.

"Our two little sibling truly our day and night. For our little brother will be mating a ghost and our sister soon a god." They said and walked out.

Kagome informed by Rin about the events and she informed Sesshoumaru. But humorously she was sly about it.

"What would you say if one of our children mated a god?" She asked and Sesshoumaru thought about it then answered.

"I would be proud to have father a child worthy for them. Why?" He saw Kagome walk up.

"Then you need to go praise Takari. For if what I have heard is true I gave birth to the day itself. She is the living mate of a god and the morning and sun. As the old story said the night will fall for a ghost and the day for a god." She said and sat in his lap.

"My children night and day Yami and Hikari. Yami darkness and night mates a ghost and Hikari the light and day. Mating a God." He said and then smiled. They lived up to their names. Even though their names were close but not exactly that.

Takari 

She sat watching the sun set for her brother's time. Kanna and him in the garden. He had finally given in to his feelings earlier and was now with her. They kissed and walked to the garden. His eyes glowing as he walked with her. The violet showing in his golden blue eyes. She smiled and wanted to laugh.

She was in the other garden were her long time friend the snake in the pound was. When the former one died another appeared. This one liked her as a friend. Knowing she was day he never touched her. Never became more then friends. They were talking when he felt another being of extreme power approach he would of reacted when he sensed the pure holy power and realized it was even more then his friends.

"Takari I need to go." She nodded and he left. Takari yawned tired by the lose of power. Also from the long day she had. She would be going to bed. She turned and saw a beautiful man standing in front of her. She was drawn to him. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I have come for you my mate. You are the day and I will always be with you. My name is…"

Evil I know but I don't know which god it should be. I was thinking of making it one of the four gods of the cardinal directions. Now it is up to you who should Takari be the mate of. Tiger, Phoenix, Turtle, or Dragon. Please review the sooner I get responses the sooner I get the chappie up.


	33. The Gods

_We have the vote. But I got an idea now. Thanks. Here we go._

Chapter Thirty 

She stared at the man in front of her. At first when she turned it seemed to be a bright red bird. Huge that seemed to hold fire at its will. But then she noticed it seemed to change to a human like form. She was stunned. The being was powerful but held the respect by bowing. She was stunned. The she realized who it was. Takari was stunned.

"You're the Phoenix god of the south Suzaku?" She asked after bowing to him. He laughed. Then grabbed her shoulder then chin lifting it to him. Nodding to her and smiled.

"Yes I am and I have come for my mate the day itself. For being a phoenix I can truly with stand the sun's heat and golden rays. You my mate are the day itself and are to be with me. I will wait till morning before leaving. I know how much your family will want to meet me." He said kissing her on the head. He also knew he was not the only one coming for her.

"Well I think the morning is coming soon. I have my powers coming back. Wait my brother wakes." She said and felt her brother running to her aide. Smiling at his rush. Thinking she is in trouble. Yaomi was running to help her. He had woken Inu Taisho and the rest of the family. Her gray hair blowing in the wind as it was blowing. Sensing her family coming. She leapt to the ground.

"I am in the gardens family. I can be found in my friends garden." She said and they came into view.

"Who is with you sis? I sensed great power." He said as his half dressed body came into view. His eyes glowing like normal. She laughed. But pointed to the enormous red and glowing phoenix. He lit the area with his light before turning to his human form.

"I am the power you sensed Yaomi and I am the one your sister will eventually be mated to. I hope anyway. I am one of two coming to take her hand. I am a god but which you have to figure out. But if I know this family you won't believe me. Nothing I do will prove it to you. The other coming will be a dragon. He is my rival." His wings on his back were spread. He sensed her powers coming forth. She would love to be with either but she knew already that this one is the one she would want. Her family would never believe her.

"Why did you not take her with you lord Suzaku?" asked Dawn bowing. Somehow she knew this was the real Phoenix god of the south.

"She would want to bid you fair well and I would not take her with out the okay of her father but I can tell he is not pleased yet. If he wishes to fight me…Seirryu please quit hiding she would love to see her other suitor." He said politely. They saw a eternally long blue dragon in the sky. They all thought Ryukotsei was long he had nothing on Seirryu.

Seirryu had long flowing blue hair he wore a beautiful blue kimono he also had a design of the ocean on it. His eyes a beautiful turquoise but she felt an aura that scared her and being near her his eyes held pain due to the type of power. He was for certain a dragon not for the sun. She felt the mix of darkness and holy energy and it was creepy. She didn't want to be near him at all.

Suzaku on the other hand had short red hair that was glowing with the raising sun. He held a regal presence even past that of her father and even though he asked not for it people worshipped him. She could even tell that her father approved of him more. He wanted to make her happy. She walked to him and ran her hand over the wings on his back. The feathers felt like silk and were tickling her hands. The redness was glowing in the morning light. She closed her eyes and petted the feathers. He was melting at the touch. His face relaxed, as did the rest of him.

"There so soft like silk. I love the feel. I like the aura of kindness. I also love that you are willing to let me go to the other if I chose to. But I can't go with him I am afraid of his aura. The extreme darkness and holy powers are too much. I would be crushed by that alone. Morning is to be free and loving not the dark and hidden secrets of night. If I had a twin sister I would say go to her but I don't my twin is a brother." She said and turned to her mother who smiled.

"So much like me yet so different. Unlike me you need someone who is similar I needed someone who is different. But I agree. My apologize Lord Seirryu but that aura of yours scares me to no end. I would not feel my child is safe with you. I want her happy and safe. If she feels safe then I need not worry." She said and smiled while bowing. Problem was he could not attack these people with out getting the tiger's attention. Also the phoenix was here so he would be over powered.

"I guess for now I will deal with it. Good day. Good bye for now Takari of the West and mate of the south." He said before leaving problem was that he would be back.

"He scares me and I know he has yet to give up. I don't want him. I fear his darkness and hatred will only hinder me. While you lord Suzaku would help me." The phoenix nodded and kissed her. He sensed the fear in her being and held her. He sensed the tiger and smiled.

"Why is lady Takari scared Suzaku." He asked still in animal form. The giant tiger was standing on all fours. Sesshoumaru was shocked and bowed to the enormous Neko. He was now on the edge for his child.

"My lord the Dragon god and his aura frightens me. He wishes for me to mate him yet I do not wish to because he would only hurt me. So I fear for my safety. I want to be safe with my mate. Also for my mate to be safe from me. With the day at my command I cannot be with just anyone. I have to have a being able to with stand the power." She said and bowed. The Tiger laughed.

"I guess you had no choice. Suzaku is the one for you. Only thing is now Seirryu wants you for your power. I will help guard you though. Every child of the west is protected by me and soon to be protected by the south since Suzaku is now going to mate you." He said and changed to his human form. His medium length white and black hair blew in the wind. His pale skin was glowing and his tail swaying in the wind. His kimono had a group of white tigers laying on a snow cover mountain. He walked to the western family and bowed.

"May me and my friend enter the palace to discuss this Lord Sesshoumaru?" He asked and Sesshoumaru bowed and nodded. _I can't deny our god even though he is a cat._ He thought and forgot the gods could hear his thoughts. Then rolled his eyes when he remembered. Takari walking hand in hand with Suzaku. The phoenix seemed to glow even brighter.

"Takari do you know why a phoenix can with stand your powers?" asked Suzaku. He knew the answer already. She was thinking and shook her head no.

"There is a legend in the south that says I was born from the sun it's self. I was sent to protect my people from the hardships ahead of them. But since I was alone and had three powerful enemies at the time I could not completely protect them. So the morning decided to give me someone to be with and give me the help needed. It created a more human form of itself and waited for me to come. Every time though it was mated to someone else so it decided to make itself to deadly for anyone but the phoenix it was to be with. That is why even if he wanted to be with you he could not. I am the only possible choice. Or a phoenix of your desire. So long as you mate a Phoenix. For we are the children of the sun." Said Suzaku. He kissed her and opened the door. In side they saw Sesshoumaru and Byakko talking.

"Takari I approve of you and your mate but you being…" Byakko silenced him.

"Your father was saying you should not be here I think differently. Since it is your life you should hear it. After what ever happens is going to affect you. " He said and Sesshoumaru was angered but agreed. Kagome laughed.

"Mate you wish not to be the bad parent yet you still play the role. You need to think of what you want and think of how people will react. You want her safe and mated to the right person. Yet you don't want her to here how we want to handle the problem. Now how will that make you the good parent and not the evil one?" She asked and received a growl. She growled back and smirked.

"Now that was handled well Kagome. Takari I will ask that while you remain here that you stay near Suzaku or me so that we may protect you. I know he will not risk a fight. Especially one he won't win. Also don't go into the East for he will get you then. Sesshoumaru you need to change your battle plans for now. Until they leave and mate. She will want to wait I assume." Takari nodded. She was certain she hardly knew the man she would be mating.

"I knew you would and that is understood but don't wait for to long. He will take advantage of anything he can." Said the tiger and then saw her leaning into the phoenix and he was glowing brightly. His powers were mixing with her not absorbing it like all guessed would happen.

"Interesting I thought you would be absorbing her powers not mixing them with yours. Your people must feel the difference." He nodded even being down here he could hear everything going on. He held her she was tired from being up all day. She was slowly falling asleep. Byakko smiled.

"She going to sleep?" Suzaku nodded and picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. Their he laid her on the bed. Petting her head he walked out. And stood by the door.

"I have a few things to do. I will be back in a few hours. She should still be asleep when I return. Could you watch her?" Byakko nodded. Suzaku Disappeared after that. The tiger changed and went into the room. Laying near the little girl and taking a cat nap. He was worried that maybe they would never be left alone.

"Dawn could you go get me that book Tiorin showed you. I have something to look up." He remembered the parts he always heard and the legend pretty well. But he could have sworn it was only one that would truly want her as a lover not a power supply. When Dawn returned she had the book and Byakko changed human. He looked through the book and found his answer.

The morning will be loved by all but wanted by two. One the love of her life and the other her nightmare. She will then chose. But unknown to her the choice is made for her. Only one can stand her power. The phoenix will be her mate and the other destroyed by greed. For he will try anything for her power.

Byakko realized it then. He left and put the book away. He knew Seirryu was watching and waiting for his chance. But he didn't realize the danger he was putting himself in. They heard a scream and a crash. He ran to the sound to find Seirryu pinned to the wall by a spear of light.

"Seirryu that was stupid. You need to read the legend again but I guess it was doomed to happen you can't have her for she is meant only for the Phoenix of her choice. Phoenix's are the children of the sun and can handle the power of the morning." He said and laughed. Takari was truly scared considering she was nearly raped. Suzaku came back and ran to her. His kind energy calming her and his silk like wings protecting her.

"Don't be stupid Seirryu I saw you in pain as you stood next to her. You could not with stand being that close to her." He said and pulled her to him. _I should have stayed but why…_ He looked at Byakko.

"Something came to mind. I reread the legend of the morning provided by the western daughter Dawn. It said the other would be destroyed by greed and I knew he was waiting for us to leave. So I walked away to put the book back. Heard her scream and him crash to the wall. Came in and saw him on the ground and her shaking now. I am no phoenix and her powers were radiating of her so I dared not go near her." He said and sat in the chair. Seirryu stood and looked at her.

"How could this happen?" He asked. Thinking it couldn't have happened.

"You are no phoenix and only wanting her power. Her body rejects you, as does the rest of her. You tried to force yourself on her and her power knew it so it fought you away and woke her. What can we do to get the point across? You will never have her." Said the angry Tiger. He growled and stood.

"Okay I get it but I need to have…" Seeing Tenku in the room looking worriedly at her little sister. She ran to Takari and held her.

"Sister I am here. Don't worry." Her aura filled the room and She calmed her little sister to sleep. Tenku was a miko like her mom and sister Dawn and Takari. The girls all had amazing Miko power and could responded to each other in ways they could not explain. Tenku was always Takari's second mom. She helped the girl get used to her powers and find out what they were.

"Tenku I…" The girl was asleep and in her sister/moms arms. Suzaku saw the multiple aura's rise in the room. Tenku activated hers and Dawn's sang, as did Kagome's. It calmed her and made her sleep in peace.

"We are connected we don't know why. I can activate theirs and mine but not hers due to the difference. But it calms her. She has always like the kindness in our powers. She has always been good at judging people. Now she needs rest." Said Tenku and Kagome came over and smiled at her daughter for her motherly presence to her kid sister. Sesshoumaru was watching the dragon near the wall and saw him watching Tenku with interest. The girl knew it and blew it off.

"Now lord Seirryu you are to leave her be. You can't with stand her powers. I can't and know it. I can go near her because she knows and her powers know I am family and would never hurt her. On the other hand she knows you to be dangerous. I know you to be as well. I also know that you are watching me with interest. I will not mate someone only wanting my powers and willing to rape me to get it." She said and her powers flared. She was not meaning to do it but her sister and mother's powers joined hers and Seirryu winced.

"No need I don't think that is what he wants. Only any way. He seems to be interested in you period. He can't move and he is allowing you to torture him. He could fight back and win." He said and she knew it to be true. Gods were unbelievably powered and could destroy her. But Seirryu didn't.

"I will need to think on this. Takari will be fine. You can remain if you can. She will be asleep till dinner when her powers are gone. The girl is exhausted." Suzaku nodded and held his love. Byakko left to handle some issues. As did Seirryu not before kissing Tenku's hand and bowing to her.

Suzaku's POV 

I couldn't believe my lover was left alone but I understood that it needed to be done. She deserved to be safe and sound. I let my aura go to hers and mix. She relaxes even more into her sleep. I was happy. I lay next to her and hold her. I let rest claim me. I had a lot to do but needed to come get the girl that would remain by my side and that I love. She means a lot to me I don't want her to hate me for letting this happen.

"I love you Takari." I said and fell into I light sleep. I didn't need to sleep but for her I would. I knew she was asleep and closed my eyes and rested for the rest of the day. Hold my morning light. My Takari.

Takari later that evening 

She woke rested and in the arms of a certain Phoenix god. Her soon to be mate. She knew she could not wait forever. She would wait though to get to know his people and the place he ruled over. She woke to see him awake and smiling.

"Good evening. You ready to go eat or can you wait." He asked and she smiled. She went to get up and was stopped by his hand.

"Are you mad that I left you?" He asked. She looked away.

"A little but I figure you had something to do. I know what it is like for father. He always wants to be with us but can't always be there. For he has to do things him self. I would love to always have you and him there but I know I can't. That can never happen. I will understand. I just wish you would have told me. I know I was asleep but I would understand." She said and he nodded.

"Let me escort you to dinner and we can talk with your family." He held his hand out and they walked to the dinning room. There her family was waiting. When she entered she saw Tenku gone.

"Where is Tenku?" She asked and Her mother smiled.

"She left at lunch and has yet to return. She is with Seirryu. He is different and not forceful with her. I think she may have found her mate. But this would me you will be left with yours." Takari nodded and hoped Tenku was safe. She sat with her mate to be and waited when her father ate some food they began.

"When will you be leaving to look at what he does?" Asked Dawn and she looked to him. He smiled.

"I wish to leave tonight and be back by tomorrow around this time. I wish her to see my people and followers." He said and Sesshoumaru nodded. For he knew that was a question to him. Takari was happy for the family being okay.

Suzaku nodded and then felt Seirryu's presence and looked to the door. Moments later Tenku walked through laughing and dressed in a blue kimono. Similar to Seirryu's but different. One being that it was a girls two it was darker. She kissed him and sat at the table.

"Thank you lord Seirryu. I believe I can say if I say yes I will be happy but I have to think of my family as well. Though my sister will be near I would never see my family again." She said and looked down.

"Darling I do believe he would let you see us when it was possible." Said Kagome and looked at Seirryu nodded.

"Plus Byakko would probably allow you to speak to them when he is not busy." Said Suzaku. Knowing that would hold his mate back as well. He already considered them mates. He was just waiting for the official part of it. He was happy with her.

"I guess I could at least court with him if you approve mother and father. As well as my brother's. Wait I have a disadvantage her my eldest brother is the lord of your lands no fair." Said Tenku and Sesshoumaru laughed as did everyone.

"Yes but he will look at it as a suitor for his sister. Not the god of his lands." Said Kagome knowing her son. She watched Tenku look to them and they all nodded.

"Well that means I am courting you." She said and Seirryu smiled. He had his mate that wouldn't kill him or fear him.

"I guess me and Suzaku should be leaving. I will see you all in tomorrow." She said and waved as Suzaku changed and flew out the door, and into the night sky vanishing from sight.

_There you have it. Next chappie Midoriko will be in it. I need hope you like. Tenku should she be with The Dragon of the east or no? Will it happen your guess. Till next chappie. Fushigi Yuugi might come into play I will have to think about it._


	34. The Tour of the Heavens

Okay I decided I will mention characters from another show called Fushigi Yuugi. I will not get the whole crossover thing going. I don't own the shows though. I will describe a couple of them but not get to into it. This chappie will be mostly Takari and Suzaku. Plus Tenku and Seirryu. I will be bringing in Midoriko. On with the story.

**Chapter Thirty-one**

Takari was amazed at the lands she would be looking at every morning. The people were happy and the land was prospering. The place she was looking at was on the continent and was ruled by a kind and loving ruler. He was very handsome for a human. His golden eyes reminded her of her father. His dark dirty blonde hair was long and shiny. He was young though. No older then eighteen. In front of him though was a girl that had clothes on she recognized. A school uniform for a local middle school in the future. She was amazed at this. She said nothing but her love spoke to her.

"She is my priestess. A child if you will. I believe your mother to be a priestess. But of a different sort." Said the phoenix. Takari nodded. The girl had auburn hair that when down fell slightly past her shoulders. Her green eyes made the emperor smile. Takari saw the love in the young rulers eyes. She smiled. This would be a good group to rule over. She would never have a dull moment. She noticed that there was another young male looking at her with love though he would hide it. A peasant boy with long blue hair and brown eyes he seemed to tease her though.

"Amusing though they are there is more." He showed her his entire territory. The lands were filled with green plants and devoted followers. Though they knew not of her. She didn't mind but she knew that she would love to be known. Her mate sensed the pain and being a god knew what troubled her.

"My people in these other lands never had the legend of the morning and the phoenix. But will know when we mate my love. Especially those in the mainland. They have a connection to me. I will not let the one I love not be known. My priestess will be told and I will show you to them. She nodded and kissed him.

"Now that I have seen the lands love why not take me to your home in the heavens. I love the lands and now want to see where I will be staying." He nodded and nuzzled her. They flew into the morning sky and she smiled making it shine all the brighter. He laughed in his head. The morning never seemed this bright.

Changing as he landed on the gates to the heavens he walked into his part of the heavens. He looked at her as she was gaping at the golden palace in front of her. The castle was not all gold for his was gold and fire red. The red and gold looked great together. Much like that of her fathers it was a mix of east and west. While still holding enough for the human touch it looked like she had walked into a dream. The castle roof had tiles that switched between the colors and the tips had a phoenix in the bright flame of the sun.

"This is your part of the heavens?" She asked stunned he nodded and grabbed her hand. Pulling to let her know he was going inside and wanted her to follow.

"I watch all from her occasionally flying around to see them but normally I stay here. I want you to see the place you will probably be mostly. Unless you go home to your family in the mortal realm." He said and lead her to a beautiful place were as she walked through it changed to a garden like at her family home. She smiled.

"I guess I won't be to far from home. I just don't get those familiar auras of my friends the snake demons. But I have a feeling I wouldn't be lonely for long." She saw her mate laugh and walk to her.

"Only if you want it my love. The morning must want the child of the phoenix first be for he give her any." Said Suzaku. Kissing her passionately. His mate was so happy her aura was healing the lands again. The morning sun glowing brightly and happily. She was standing looking at the garden that looked so much like home. She didn't feel like it was so far away. Plus she could always talk to them. Her sister might mate the dragon of the east and she would be close by.

"I think I might just stay here but I still would like too have my family know I am saying yes to you. I want to have a marriage they will be happy with. Mating you isn't going to be the…" she was cut off by a passionate kiss that was filled with joy. Suzaku had her forever now.

"You won't regret being with me." He said and held her close._ I know she will want them to see her mated to me and marry me. I will make her the happiest mate in the universe. My lovely morning child. I will give up everything for you even the fact of being a god if you so wish it._ He thought knowing eventually might have to.

"I will show you our room. I was going to have you stay elsewhere but now. I am going to have you sleep in my room." He said knowing he would never be sleeping unless they have a night of pure passion. He figured they might though. She would want to have at least one child.

Tenku 

She was laying in her bed staring at the ceiling she knew her sister well. By now she has said yes and will be coming back to marry her love. She knew also that they would be having visits ever so often. She would mother the child of a god. Her little sister Takari mating Suzaku the god of the south. She wasn't jealous she had her own god. Seirryu was on her mind all the time. Her children even liked the eastern dragon god. Problem was the time they were away she nearly caved and mated him. She wanted to say yes. There was a guard here that also wanted her. It was her personal guard they had talked and he seemed interested.

Inu Taisho walked by the guards in the hall and one was talking. He was saying he was going to win the heart of Tenku and mate her. He was happy but something seemed off. He noticed Tenku listening and was stunned as well. The next line was what infuriated them.

"She is a babe. You going to do the usual pup and leave?" said one guard.

"Yeah she is cute but I don't commit. Plus she is going to leave. She has a god to bed." He said and was silence when Inu Taisho came into view and murdered him. Tenku was his sister. His mate had a guard say that before and she was scared. He nearly raped the girl and Inu Taisho was furious.

"Sorry sis but I think your best choice is the god that I see you're happy with. Here you have heart break." He said and left telling a servant to clean up the mess and to inform his father of the guard's behavior. Knowing that he would want to talk to her.

She turned and saw her dilemma in her room. He was standing in front of her. He saw the pain in her eyes and held her. He knew she was trying her hardest to decide. He also knew that she would miss her family. They were all her life and hope. He stood there holding her I silence. He knew she needed time and he had all the time in the world to wait. She didn't her heart broken and tearing even more would not last.

"I don't know what to do I want say yes but I don't want to leave my family. I love them. I know I can bring my little ones but what about. The rest I can't bring them." She said with tears. She loved the god holding her. The thing was she didn't want to make him leave his job for her. He loved her and already told her he would.

"I will stop being the god to watch the lands and be with the you if you say yes. I don't want to make you choose. You have enough problems as is." She shook her head.

"I can't make you do that. I don't want you to. Seirryu I want to be with you their but I…I…" He kissed her. He was glad she wouldn't make him leave. The kiss deepened and he was begging for her to let him taste her again. He sucked on her lip and ran his tongue along the bottom lip. She opened her mouth and let him taste her.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

They broke apart and when she checked he was no longer their. She smiled and opened the door to her room to find her father. He was made and worried.

"Tenku I was checking to see if you were okay. I smelt your tears." She nodded and let him in.

"I had been thinking and still can't decide. That guard had offered me comfort when my former mate died. He was sweet but the children didn't like him. I cried hearing he only wanted me for the children. I came back in and found Seirryu. He comforted me and left when you showed up. I want to leave but don't. I would miss you all. I would be with Takari. But Inu Taisho and the rest of you won't be there. Dad what should I do?" She said and broke down again.

"He probably has offered to give up his being a god." She nodded and growled. Giving him the answer. He smiled.

"Then I would suggest you follow you heart. Your mother told me one day when you were two that she had once made a difficult decision. Even though it was already partially made for her. She wanted to remain in the future to finish her education and let that part be normal. She decided after hearing that she would have to restart she decided as well as her heart did a while ago she would stay with me and not worry about it. Do you truly want to stay with us? Or is that just you denying what you heart has already decided?" This sounded odd from her father but then again he always had surprised everyone. He fell in love with their mother even when she was human. Cried when she felt he didn't truly love her and tried to die. He now was playing the father that want his daughter happy and to get on with what was obvious.

"Thanks Daddy." She said with a smile and one last tear rolling down her face. She wiped it away and kissed him on the cheek. He tickled her on the rib cage and she laughed.

"I still get to torture you while you live her though. For I won't get to for a while." He had another genuine smile on his face. Tenku tried to get him but he had her pinned to the floor. She laughed and kicked out.

"I Sesshoumaru will not be out done by you Tenku my daughter." He laughed and tickled her again. Kagome had seen the whole thing and smiled and walked away. She knew Sesshoumaru would miss the girl but he knew that she wanted to leave. She had seen him with all of them and he would always tickle them to cheer them up. Each one was ticklish. He still did that with the children. Even more with the grandchildren. They loved their grandfather.

"Dad thanks I will miss you." She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I will miss you Tenku. I love all of you and don't want any of you to end up like I was." He said and left. She turned and found her love. Kissed him and hugged him. This shocked the blue haired god. He kissed back. After breaking the kiss he smiled.

"Feeling better?" He asked and she nodded. He saw her eyes no longer held the hidden pain.

"I will forever be with you in the heavens. I want to be with you and no longer fear the separation from my family." She said and he kissed her and held her.

"I'm glad I don't want to lose you." He said and smiled to her. They walked out and to the gardens and sat there in the peace of the afternoon. He was glad to see her happy and with him. He would be glad for this mating.

Takari and Suzaku 

He led her to their room. When he walked in she gasped. There was a large futon with sheets decorated with fire on it. She felt the silk sheets and smiled. The room red and gold like the castle the red was the fire and the gold the morning light. She was so happy. The room was gorgeous and she was happy. He smiled. Walking to the door on the eastern wall opening to reveal a hot spring that smelled of Sakura blossoms.

"I love that sent. Mother has this sent I know I will be reminded of her. I will not let that stop me though." She walked to him.

"I have one last thing about this room to show you." He walked to the northern door and opened it. I led to a room with flowers and cribs.

"I know one day you and I may have an heir. I wish for you to have them near us. I was hoping you would mind." She shook her head. Kissing him and leaning into a tight embrace by the phoenix god. He kissed her neck and led her to the bed. He laid her down and began a slow torture to her. He knew they would be mated by the end of the night. _The morning I love so much is now my mate._ Was his last clear thought.

Midoriko 

She walked into the western lands and felt a huge and powerful aura near her daughter. She ran straight to the castle and feared what it could be. She could tell that it was a dragon but what kind and is it a threat. She was surprised she lived. What had made her live?

She was scared and as she neared the guards opened the gate for her. They knew not to stop her when she was like this and stood out of her way. She ran to the garden and saw something that was surprising. A dragon was holding her grandchild and she was not scared. Midoriko deciding not to bug Tenku walk around looking for her daughter or Maniko.

"Kagome who is that with Tenku?" After finding her daughter and Kagome smiled. Her daughter was in the arms of her love.

"That would be the god Seirryu." Said Sesshoumaru holding Kagome. Midoriko was shocked. She thought about it and it made sense.

"Is she the…" Her daughter nodded.

"Yes she will be the mate of him. She just decided too." Said Kagome happy.

"We also have Takari the Mate of Suzaku." She nodded knowing that would happen. She was shocked but happy. Her grandchildren were happy and going to be fine as would her great grandchildren.

"I want to see all of my family one day." Kagome nodded.

Tenku and Seirryu 

"Mate I know you will be happy with the land and people. All of them will love you. I only want you happy. Will you stay by me this night?" He asked and she nodded. Just then her grandmother walked in.

"Tenku I came to congratulate you." She smiled and jumped into her arms. Her grandmother was here and she could me the god that won her heart.

"Seirryu I believe you have heard of my grandmother Midoriko." He went wide-eyed and nodded.

"Midoriko I am glade to see you alive and well." She nodded and Tenku was confused.

"Though not the way he wanted I was once the priestess of Seirryu. I fell in love with your grand father and mated him. I loss the right to be his priestess. Thought I still hold the power." She said and bowed to him.

"Okay so you have ties to my family." He nodded and held her.

"Midoriko I trust you to go and tell the followers I have found a mate." She nodded and left. This was when they left. He had his mate and would be satisfied for the time. Mating her would be soon. For now he had her in his arms. Though even with the gods one is not safe. For the danger would come when each follower knew of the mating.

"I will be yours tonight my mate. I want you to claim me Seirryu." He smiled and nodded.

_What dangers is Seirryu thinking of. The life of a god isn't as glorious as they say._


	35. Sesshy's Mistake

_Your all great I love you all. Here is the next Chappie._

Chapter Thirty-Two 

Tenku woke the next morning tired but awake. She was mated to a god and was going to have to move to his home. Her sister was up in the heavens with her mate. She hadn't felt that good in a long time. It was nice to feel like a woman again. She knew soon she would be carrying his child and would do so gladly. Her mate was going to have an heir.

He knew she was awake and was glad with the happy aura around her. Last night was enjoyable. He was letting the images invade his mind. The sound of her screaming his name in ecstasy from climaxing. Him seeding her and hopefully providing her with his child. Not that he minded the ones she had. One of his own would be nice to have.

She felt him move and hold her close. Them both still naked and not minding. She kissed him and smiled to her godly lover. She had been pleased with the evenings ending events. When she gave herself wholly to the male holding her. She sat on top of him and he was looking at her. She went to get up thinking it was time when she felt him pull her back down.

_I want another round. I can't believe she can do this to me. I can't stop myself._ "I want you again. I need…" She kissed him and impaling on him. Hours later they were at breakfast eating. She was for certain now she carried a child. She new they still had a ceremony to do and her sister would be returning tonight.

He was pleased that she was willing to allow him a few more rounds of lovemaking. He didn't understand his needs to be deep with in her. Once understandable but twice after going at it most the night. He was certain it was the need to as the inu's call it pup her. He wanted her pregnant and now.

She entered and heard a growl from her father saying he disapproved of her carrying already. She smiled and looked to her father. Her mother smiled and nodded. Knowing it was an unexpected event. Her mother was psychic she swore. Her mate sat next to her and held her hand.

"Explain why you are pupped when you only mated last night." Said Sesshoumaru. She knew it would come.

"I believe that to be my fault Sesshoumaru. I could not control the need to have her carrying my child. I apologize." Said Seirryu to the angry western lord.

"No need my lord Seirryu. He forgets he puped me the night I became his mate. I was pupped during the act of mating so he has no room to talk. The next morning he announced I was pregnant and I was the new lady of the west." Sesshoumaru calmed after that and was just casting a we need to talk look to Seirryu who nodded.

Takari Suzaku 

Suzaku had been the first to walk with a sensation of others in the room. He new of the beauty beside him. But there was two other signature's in the room. He kissed his mate then felt the signatures coming from the beautiful girl in his bed. She was asleep still and was oblivious to the presence. He quickly realized he would have a very pissed off dog demon to deal with. He had given her his child and not only one but two.

_I have now become a father to twins. I doubt he will be happy._ Thought the phoenix looking at the sleeping child of the morning. He smirked he was now mated to her. She to him and now she was asleep in his bed. He was still very much inside her. He hadn't moved nor had she. If he went to move her he would surely wake her.

She was dreaming of her life from now on. Seeing her children with him and the people below. She thought of the couples she had seen and wished them the best. Hoping they find love. She was slowly coming back from the world of dreams and realizing there was something off. Besides the fact she was still on top of the god. She realized he was still buried in her and he didn't seem to mind. Something was still on the edge of her senses.

"Suzaku what is it that is off? I sense something different now." He just smiled and kissed her.

"You are now with children my love, and I couldn't think of a better mother for my unborn children." He said held her making him go deeper she gasped at the feeling. Once that happened it went down hill once realization of what was going to happen. He pulled back and drove right back in. He pounded up into her.

Flipping them he continued to thrust into her making her moan and growl in pleasure. He was glad that the castle was empty except for him and the girl he was making scream. He was aroused and needed release. He couldn't stop just yet. Knowing he was going harder and rougher with each second. He was happy to be driving her just as mad.

She was going crazy they had been fucking most of the night. Never this hard not that she was complaining it felt amazing but still he was fucking her and hard. Last night they had gone so long and tired themselves so much after the last time she collapsed and fell asleep. But now he was pounding back into her.

"SUZAKU!" She came but he kept going and she knew he would be for a while. They were going into the morning and afternoon. She realized it was just the need to continue the fun. When they woke it was time to return to her home but her father would be upset.

The castle 

Suzaku realized he was causing problems already giving her the twins she now carried and then fucking her like a mad man was not the best idea. They had gone all morning and into the afternoon. He was upset with him self but he needed to get the relief. He had been sitting in her all night and in the morning. When he pulled her close and went even deeper he couldn't help the need to finish what had started by accident. So he made her squirm and heard her scream in need for him. She was well seeded.

Once entering the castle the servants smirked at the knowledge the young lady would also be punished for being pupped. But they received glares from the lady. Her symbol glowing and alerting her twin she was home. She smelled Inu Taisho coming and Tiorin as well. Her brothers smelling her and the phoenix. She held his hand and he relaxed.

"Takari your home. Also mated that is…Dad is going to be furious. Tenku is pupped and now you. I don't think mom will be able to calm him this time." Said Inu Taisho. His mate not far behind and smiled. Tiorin was smiling.

"I hope you are happy with the decision sis. You have to live with it." She nodded.

"I am Tiorin. I love Lord Suzaku. I will remain by his side. I will miss you though big brother." He smiled and hugged his little sister. His mate and children came running to see the young Inu that was the talk of the castle. Everyone had felt her arrival and she was nervous.

Yaomi was running to see his little sister. They may be twins but he was born first. Now it was time to see her mated and pupped to the god of the south. His hair now gray and his eyes the normal golden color with a hint of violet in his eyes. He was excited.

"Sis. How are you?" He said and hugged her. He was happy. Kanna not far behind. They had been with each other for the past two days. He was happy Kagura found some other guy to sleep with. She was not his to worry about. Sad though that other was here nephew. He had heard from Shippo that their nephew was sleeping with her.

"Not bad and you I see you and Kanna are doing okay now." Yaomi blushed and Takari laughed. He glared playfully at her and started to laugh. This is what the girls walked in on. Rin, Kanome, Izayoi, Kagome, Sango, Midoriko, Maniko, and Dawn all saw the twins Suzaku and the others in the room laughing.

"What is so funny?" asked Kagome. Surprising the group.

"I made the great Yaomi blush." Said Takari looking at her mother.

"Oh picking on him cause of Kanna." Takari nodded. She hugged her mother and the other women. They smiled and nodded in approval of the twins she carried. The only thing left was her eldest brother grandfather and father.

Sesshoumaru was talking and walking to his daughter. His mate was already there and he would be shortly. Tenku was almost there and she was carrying one pup while her baby sister carried twins. He growled. He may have given Kagome one on there mating night but these was his children. He could be mad.

Tenku jumped and hugged her baby sister and her mate appeared by Suzaku. They nodded and looked at the sisters and smiled. Tenku was happy that she was not the only one on their father's bad side right now. Though it would be worse for her little sis because she carried twins.

"I heard I am not the only one pregnant now." Said Takari, which Tenku blushed.

"Yeah but I don't carry twins. I carry only one child. Father isn't happy though." Said Tenku and smiled. Takari nodded. Her father would be furious.

"I know but he has to be happy for me a little." She said and walked to her mate. He held her and kissed the mark on her neck.

"TAKARI TAISHO!" Said Sesshoumaru and they looked. He was angry but his eyes weren't red yet. Takari would challenge her father though.

"Yes Father I am as you can sense pregnant, but I will not allow you to punish me for finally being happy." Her powers surrounding her. She was furious with the fact he didn't seem happy. This shocked everyone that she would stand up to her father.

"Why did you not wait until after the ceremony to carry a pup?" He asked his eyes betraying him the anger in his voice.

"I didn't expect it father. I woke up and was pupped. I will not let you kill the child or me. I will give this pup life." She said and her powers coming to life. The golden energy surrounding her lighting the area. She was truly the morning.

"I will punish you. You didn't get the pro…AAAAHHH!" He was hit by the morning light and was out on the floor. Takari standing. Her powers coming back into her and she was still n the defensive.

"I don't need your okay when the child was unexpectedly conceived. I didn't mean to. Can't you be…?" She ran to her room and cried. Blocking even the god she loved out. She was sad that her father would not accept the children she carried. No one would bother her for a bit.

Kagome 

_How could he do that to her. She is finally happy and now he fights her do to something she never planned. Maybe later she would have a child. But right now it was unexpected. Baka Inu Taiyoukai._ She thought walking to her mate that was recovering from the blow his daughter gave him. He could feel the fury of his mate and knew what was coming.

"HOW COULD YOU! SESSHOUMARU I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! She may not be you little girl, but she was finally happy! Now she may never be happy! All because her father was not happy for her do to an unexpected pregnancy! You Baka!" Said Kagome and walked away to go talk to her daughter. Knowing the young girl she was in her room crying and making everyone stay away.

Sesshoumaru thought for a second on what he had said and did. He was happy she found love. But the children were not expected. Then he remembered what they both said. The children were unexpected to them as well. But what was it that made him lose control. Maybe just that he wanted them mated first and for a bit. But who was he to say that. Kagome was pupped the night of mating. He was no better. He couldn't figure it out.

_I didn't mean it at all. What had made me snap like that?_ He thought then realized it was everything. He had been arguing with the other lords about the current situation and the up rise of the demons. Then Tenku this morning. Now his little Takari was pregnant. Plus Kanna and his little Yaomi. All this was just too much. He let it out on Takari.

He ran to her room knowing that she would have erected a barrier to keep everyone out. He walked the rest of the way. Once at the room the others stepped away. He knocked on the door and heard crying. He felt bad now the little girl he raised was crying because of him. He was used to the guilty emotion now. He was also angry with himself again. The girl was his and was now carrying the children of the southern god.

"Go away dad I know you hate me carrying these children. I know you will not accept them. I will birth them and then once they are old enough I will give them to Suzaku. He can raise them from there." She said and he was shocked. The girl was saying the one thing he would have wanted earlier. Now he wanted her happy.

"You don't have to. I am happy for you Takari. I was taking everything out on you. I had a bad day to day and I punished you for it. I apologize. I was not meaning to I guess it was the last straw. I mean I wanted you to have children just later. I wanted you to just be his mate for a while and then for the grandchildren to come. I am sorry my little Takari." He said and the door opened and she ran out and hugged him. He smiled and she cried in to his Haori. He was happy now.

"I wanted to wait dad but it just happened. I woke up this morning and he told me I was with children. I guess I carry twins." Her father nodded. Takari was happy. Suzaku came over and held her.

"I apologize but I didn't mean to impregnate her. I lost control. Even a god can't tell when it comes to his own mate an getting her pregnant. I only meant to mate her not give her the children." He said and Sesshoumaru nodded understanding that it was unintentional.

The day went by and the girls packed and said they would come back when the children were born and the moon is full to finish their mating ceremony. Midoriko would be back by then and they could finish it peacefully. The problem was would the people accept their new ladies.

_There it is another chappie. Hope you enjoyed. See you next chappie._


	36. Kosuke's Past

_Here is another chappie. I hope I can keep this up I am running out of idea's._

Chapter thirty-three

Takari looked at her god and smiled now she would be with him for all eternity and longer. She was going to raise their half god children. Plus She would also be there with her elder sister. Her life was perfect. All that was left was the leaving. Her hand currently rested on her stomach and her head against the window. She sat on the window seal and was watching the sunrise. Her only thought was of the southern people. Of course the wolf pack cared not due to the fact they knew of her and Ginta's mate was her elder sister as well.

"You seem to be worried Takari dear. Care to tell?" Asked the father of the children growing in her currently. She could feel the heat from the great bird of fire behind her. She nodded a little worried.

"Yeah I was a little scared that most of the people will not be happy with me. I mean I can't help but think they will hate me. I don't have to worry about Lord Kouga's people because my sister Dawn is there. But the other places such as the continent they don't know me and have never seen me. I am not from the continent. I will…" He quieted her.

"They will love you my dear. As you have said they do not know you. If they did then they could make judgment. I on the other hand understand your worry. For the problem is that I can't protect you from them forever. That is something I meant to bring up before you decided to mate me. My people could be a threat but they risk being killed when they threaten the morning for the sun is not kind to those that threaten it's mother." He said and smiled. (Hint hint hint hint)

"Thanks I guess that means at least one of the children is the sun what would be the second though. I mean…" She thought and walked to finish her packing. Problem was it was done. She was shocked then realized it was the man talking to her. She laughed.

"I guess we will have to wait and by the way I would not let you do all the work we leave tonight. We will return after they are born." He said and kissed her. They left their room to go to breakfast. She smiled and walked hand in hand down to the dinning hall.

Tenku and Seirryu 

She finished packing and looked to the land. Her heart flying a mile a minute. Knowing that not everyone would be happy but willing to accept the fate thrown at her. She would be happy with her family. Carrying Seirryu's unborn daughter she placed her hand on her stomach. She knew that is possible there is more and she can't sense it she would need to ask Tiorin. She smiled again soon she would be in the heavens and living happily. Her grandmother was back and they were happy.

"You seem excited. You are ready to go. The children are ready as well. Midoriko has informed your brother's people of your mating me and they are okay with it." She got even happier now.

"That is good news but the other places are different. I guess we will have to take it in baby steps. Speaking of which why do I show more then Takari." Seirryu laughed.

"Two reasons. One I am a god and two I am a dragon. Like Youkai we birth faster then humans. But the race also plays a factor. We could be having the baby girl in about a month. Takari will be showing even more by the time the baby arrives. She will birth it in two months. If it were Byakko's it would have been here by the end of the week. Genbu's would have been about the same as the Youkai." She nodded leaving the room she walked to the dinning hall.

Breakfast 

"You're saying I will have the children in about two months." Asked Takari shocked noticing her sister was becoming more and more obvious that she carried a child. But when they spoke about it Tiorin said it was more. That in fact there was three. He said two girls and a boy. The son should end up a dead even split. The girls will be split one like mom the other dad. Much like Takari and Yaomi.

"Yes I thought you might want to know. Unlike Seirryu my children take two months from conception. He one Genbu four and Byakko differ. He can go a month or a week. Depends on the amount. I was going to tell you later but the question was asked so I answered. Tiorin I was wondering though. Are we expecting more then I think." The silent boy shook his head.

"No just two. Though the second is of the darker side of the morning. One is the sun the other the silent moon barely visible in the morning but is seen. That is the best way to describe it." He looked at his mate and whispered in her ear. She laughed and blushed. The three he had with the lady of the court were currently in the garden having finished there breakfast and wanting to play. His mate was carrying four. Though he never spoke of the amount you knew it was only four.

"Tiorin you do realize we guessed already on the amount being three." Said Tenku.

"My dear sister you and the other's are right. Now as for the gender. two girls and one boy. I will have three girls and three boys. A dead even split. But the others will be older. They want to visit there mother and she wants nothing to do with them." He said and remembered the girl moved to the continent. She was threatened with torture by his family.

Flashback

She birthed the three children two boys and a girl. She kissed her soon to be mate. They were in love. He walked to the crib and handed one to her. She fed the girl she was handed and watched Tiorin walk away. He was happy. He had his children and was going to mate there mother.

Two months later 

_He heard moaning from his room and opened the door to see his love fucking her guard and talking to him. She was laughing and mating the male. His eyes bled red he was furious. He could smell the conception happening. She was going to carry this bastards child. Not only that this male had been the father of his little sister._

"_I don't love him. He is just a way to get children of the ladies blood. I want powerful children." After hearing that he attacked. His beast screaming for blood. He was emotionally hurt. He tore the unborn pup from the bitch and murdered the male._

"_I sire your pups and you think I knew not of your unfaithful intentions. I have informed my mother and father. They have informed my siblings as well. You are to be no where near your children and then if you are found in any of the lands you will be killed. I suggest you leave or die bitch." He said his temper calming. After that he pinned her._

"_I will pleasure you one last time unless my brother gets here quick." He said seeing red again. That was before Kosuke came in and threw him to the wall._

"Woman leave unless you want to be raped and deal with that. Though I don't know why I stopped him." She screamed and left. They never heard from her again. Guessing someone killed her or she left.

Flashback ends

They heard from her a year later saying she was in the continent and carrying a child. The child of a ruler and now was queen. So they were going to be attacked only thing was she never went through with it. Because we informed the king that she tends to sleep with them for power and then sleeps with the guards.

They heard later he had her beheaded for treason and the male was beheaded for that as well. He found this girl in court as well and they were together for a while and he found that she was unmated and had a pure heart and pure intentions. He mated her a year later. Now she carried their four children and was willing to have hundreds more. She was glade they had mated.

Kosuke watched his sisters with joy. His little sister Takari was never this happy anymore and now he got to see her smile. She was glade to see him find his true mate. He had done almost every female servant in the castle and most of the female guards. One of the servants conceived a pup. She was a phoenix Youkai and gave birth in the woods instead of her room. She would leave to put up a spell to hide the pregnancy sent and signs.

A month after conceiving she informed him of the child. For her it was a joyous day but him it was a bad day for he just met the girl he would mate. She was part of Ayame's pack and he was in love. They had mated not a few months ago and she was pregnant. He was happy then heard this. The girl he was speaking with was a fling and knew it. He told her he would raise the child but he would not mark her.

He told his mate the information and she was mad but understood he was beating himself up. He only wanted her children. Now she was carrying another litter and they had no more surprise children some of the children in the village were near the castle were his but were raised by their mother. He had impregnated almost every girl he had slept with. He would say hi to the girls and the children knew the young Inu was their father and made him proud. They didn't know that love had nothing to do with them being in the world. It was a one-night stand.

"Sis don't make me hurt you now. You know dad is furious that I have so many children and he will never meet them all. I have no way of ever getting them in the castle. Unless he informs the guards that a stampeded will be coming this way. All of them my children. I think all but two or three of the girls I slept with gave birth." He said and his father left the room.

"He isn't…" He didn't finish the sentence the castle suddenly became quiet and then loud. He heard and smelt all his children from the small village near by coming this way.

"Kosuke they are to stay in the garden we will be there soon. I told the girls that birthed the children they are to bath the children." Kosuke nodded and left. Knowing the children was nearly here. Takari and others laughed. As did the young princes mate.

"Serves him right for being a horny teen then again I mated the guy." Said the white wolf at the table. She followed the white haired prince out and met all her stepchildren. There was hundreds of them and she smiled.

"I will never give you this many." Kosuke laughed. They all smiled and bowed to the girl next to their father.

"Children my dad will be down here soon as will my siblings you will act respectful. I know you never knew me or this part of your family. But that is because I was bad. But know I am proud to be your father." All yelled yeah making the pair wince. But stopped when Sesshoumaru appear.

"These are all of yours Kosuke?" his son nodded. Kosuke looked at the ground. He knew his father was displeased this was most of the females in the palace he knew that some had to have more then one. Since some left to return to there chores. He knew of his soon sleeping with all the servants and most of his female guard. Now this was only servants but the other day he met the children born of the guard since it was only three females.

"I am disappointed in you Kosuke. I can't believe you never knew they were pregnant." This made his daughter-in-law speak.

"I can. Every girl is taught by there mother how to cover a pregnancy. This is of course in case they are raped and to hide it from their family. In this case it was a one-night stand gone wrong. They had conceived and wished to hide the scent from their lord and the father because he didn't need the children." Said the Ookami after casting a spell that made the children not hear the words or see the moving of the mouths.

"Why did they do this?" Said Sesshoumaru.

"What would you have thought and done?" Said Kosuke.

"I would have killed the child and punished you for being a male whore. Probably gone…Oh" Said Sesshoumaru before finishing his sentence realizing that the servants were saving the prince and the children.

"Okay so they protected the children and my son from me. Now how are they going to be punished?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"I already did that mate." Said Kagome and looked to the servants.

"You have already taken care of Kosuke as has his mate. The servants are being taken care of as well. They will not die they can no longer conceive though. I have fixed that. The children they have are there only children if you approve how ever doing so will increase the adultery in the area. Killing the mothers of them will cause a riot. Tell me what we should do." Said Kagome.

"I think the children and living is enough punishment." He smiled and then the spell was dropped.

"Children I am glad to have you here. I know you all see me as your lord. But I am also your grandfather. All of you are welcome to come by once in a while. But tell your mother ahead of time. So I can inform the guards to let you pass. I ask you and your mother inform Kosuke to be there and inform the guards of the relation to my son okay." They nodded and Kosuke. Sighed. He had a long week. His mate laughed.

"Your fault dear." He gave her the I know and don't remind me look. He smiled.

"Guards come forth." He called.

"All of these children are mine. You will allow them to come and go. I also believe three of the females among you have mine. I wish that they are allowed to come and go. You all know I had a bad streak a while ago here is the result. Do not block their entry to the castle. They probably will want to see me or the lord." The guards nodded and one looked angry.

"I will speak to you later." He said and walked to the children. Sesshoumaru noticed and knew the reason for the growl. The male was raising Kosuke's children His mate was one of the female guards that graced his son's bed. She was pupped and left. She gave birth and mated this guard. He was shocked to find Kosuke in his home one day holding one of the white haired pups. Then he didn't understand now he did. Kosuke was there father. He later found his mate dead by her own hand she wanted to be the prince's mate. He mated an Ookami.

"Alright Children no whining you need to go home. I might see some of you later. I will say this I am not always here I have another home and will be there most of the time. So don't get mad if I am not home." They said okay and left. Kosuke went to speak with the guard.

"You are taking your children home right?" The guard said and growled.

"Look that is up to my mate. I heard she committed suicide because she wished I were her mate. I apologize but there is not much I can do I can't bring her back. I will ask my mate and then tell you later for now return to your post." He said and noticed Tiorin giving the sign there was more to the guards reaction then being said and nodded.

"Fine. Meet me at the back gate after Lady Takari leaves come alone." He nodded and left.

"Tiorin get Yaomi and My mate. I need to speak to all of you." They went separate ways.

Dinner 

They had a good afternoon filled with surprises and laughs they were having a going away party for the girls and there mates. The girls knew nothing of what dangers their brother faced. The gods did though and were going to help. Making the dinner the plans to leave later. They had ways of making it seem as though they left.

"Kosuke. Seirryu and me wish to help. We can make the guard think we left and we can still be here." Kosuke nodded and informed them of the plan. He told Sesshoumaru of the problem and that he was to inform the other's all except Takari and Tenku. They were to act as though the girls had left.

"Alright time for the fun. Mate he probably will be coming to kidnap you and the children." She nodded and walked to there room. When she arrived there she was knocked out and grabbed. The others wished fair well to the girls and waved goodbye. When that was over they left to the back gate.

Yaomi stayed hidden by the cover of night Kanna was in their room sleeping he had mated her and was happy. It wasn't long since they had mated almost immediately. However he would wait to pup Kanna. He was going to help his brother even though he deserved to be threatened the female didn't.

The other's stood back and watched as Kosuke approached the angry male. He was nervous scared the male would harm his mate. The unborn children in her womb didn't deserve this at all. He stood a good distance away.

"What should I do rape her then murder her? After all you might as well have killed my mate. You realize she never called my name when we mated it was always you. She think of you being inside her. Pupping her. She was madly in love with you. I am so furious." He said as he tied down Kosuke's mate. His mate was name Soigen. She was out cold and was about to be raped. Kosuke was starting to see red.

Tiorin watched as his brother was about to attack knowing the male didn't know of Yaomi's power. He informed Yaomi to go and calm Kosuke and murder his man. For the guard was under Yaomi's control. So it was his to punish. He was currently invisible. Blending with the night you would only see his eyes if he wanted you to.

The male was about to enter Soigen when he was hit with and ball of energy. After looking up he saw his commander. Yaomi the prince that was the leader of his faction of Sesshoumaru's army had just attacked him. He was confused surely he knew the boy deserved this.

"My brother may have done a stupid thing to sleep around but you will not rape his mate. You will not touch my sister. Either you get off or I make you and if I do you will pay." He got off seeing the power his commander had.

"Disgrace. I will not get off he will suffer." With that he shoved his cock in and would have continued but was disintegrated by the blast from Yaomi. He no longer existed. Yaomi was pissed that was one of his best men. All well who wants a bastard like that under them. The male was angry and sloppy when he was infuriated.

"Go take care of your mate. I have to go to bed or Kanna will come looking. I don't want my mate to see anything like this anymore." They nodded and left.

The gods had sent the girls ahead and had hidden the groups signatures. They also took care of the problem with the young Ookami she would not feel anything. They healed her and erased any memory of the event.

"She should be fine now." They said and Kosuke sighed in relief knowing the pain was not yet over. He had many children and some of the guards hated his sleeping around. He didn't do that anymore but they knew of his large fan club.

_That ends that chappie. Kosuke is not the innocent little boy he was before. Lets just say when it comes to looks Kosuke is his father's son._


	37. Kagura's Revenge

_Here is the next Chappie._

Spirits "_Talking_"

Chapter Thirty-Four

Kanna woke up to feel the young prince beside her. She smiled and got up. She had never wanted to fight him after meeting him for the first time. She had often spoke with her elder sister and they both agreed that this male was definitely mate material, and she was glad he chose her. Though Kiro chose Kagura. Kagura truly wished to mate Yaomi.

She looked out to the land and smiled. She had known of what the guard was going to do. Also knew what had transpired outside. Kanna guessed her mate didn't want her seeing that kind of thing again. The prince was worried she might snap and leave. Her mate was protecting her. When she walked back to his side she petted his black hair. He was her life. Now she watched him sleep. Once she woke she couldn't return to sleeping.

He felt her hand on his head. Knowing that she was watching him he let her believe he was sleeping. He loved her. She was a sweet girl once you got to know her. She had been misunderstood. He was resting and guessed she saw what had happened. She seemed to always know when he tried to do things with out her knowledge. She would be a great mother one day. They had yet to have pups. But that could wait. They had yet to truly mate.

He also knew that his nephew was with an unfaithful mate. Kagura still wanted this prince as a mate. _Bitch will die if she does it again. I will not let her betray my nephew. He may not be my nephew by blood but he still is my brother's son._ He wanted to growl. He didn't though. Kanna knew he was furious with her sister. He didn't want to kill Kagura but he would if need be.

The wind picked up and that signaled her arrival. Kagura was there again and her intentions known. She would be dead if the words left her mouth, but Kanna would stop her because she didn't want to lose her sister. Also Kiro would be upset. Kanna hated this but she had set a trap for the wind demon and was going to show Kiro the truth.

_Kiro watch what your mate is doing. I may have pulled a trick like my former master but got it Okayed by everyone. I am sorry but if I don't stop her she will get killed by Yaomi._ Kanna said and the mirror showed what Kagura was doing. She showed the whole scene. Her offering her body to him while saying I will be your mate or mistress. Yaomi was holding back on killing her. He was fighting it but love to end it.

_Why show me what I know? I was happy. But the truth is I will be killing her if he doesn't. Tell him to do it or I will. Thanks for not hiding it Kanna._ She nodded and walked to Yaomi.

"He said go ahead he knows and will if you won't. KAGURA YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! YOU SAID YOU WOULD LEAVE US ALONE ONCE YOU MATED. YOU HAVE AND YOU STILL SEEK MY MATE." Kanna screamed and left.

"She doesn't get it I just want you once. I would leave after that." Said Kagura.

"Not according to a few minutes ago you would come back. I will not be unfaithful bitch. I told you before I only want Kanna. You truly are a whore!" He said and sliced her. His powers gone but the slash of his claws killed her. He walked to Kanna and held her.

"Kanna now she can't bugs anymore. I am sorry." He said and kissed her. He walked her to the garden and pulled her close. There he let her cry and let go. Her sister had betrayed her. She was beginning to lose hope in others but She could tell that her mate was faithful.

She had planned to leave and watch to see if he was lying. He didn't know of the trap. He was telling the truth he had not slept with the wind witch. He had fought her and left. He was telling the truth. The samiyosho would listen to her or Naraku. Naraku was dead and now they listened to her.

Kosuke

He couldn't sleep he had seen it coming now what about the others they also wanted revenge. He would not put the one he loved at risk. He would make her leave and then once the problem was done they could return. He would not in danger the ones he loved.

He watched them as they slept. _What should I do? My children and mate are in danger and I can't protect them. Maybe I should have her leave and never return. That way they will be safe._ He thought but knew she would not. He could make them leave. Well actually he could but wouldn't. He felt the wolf next to him stir and she would want to know what happened.

"Kosuke did everything turn out okay?" He nodded to her question but the look in his eyes alerted her.

"What's wrong then?" He sighed.

"The other guards that mated females I slept with are angry as well. I don't know if they will act on the anger or not. I don't want to risk you and the pups getting involved and getting hurt. You all mean so much to me. I know I shouldn't have done what I did but I did and now I will pay the price. But I will not make you pay for it. I just don't know what to do. I have thought of sending you to your pack. But whether or not to have you return. Then there is letting you stay here is too dangerous. I guess I just want to make sure you are…" She kissed him. She knew he was worried. Also she knew that he would do anything to make sure they were safe and comfortable. The problem was the guards and the soldiers that took mates that Kosuke mated and pupped.

"Kosuke I will take the children to see their aunt Dawn and see if she can watch them for a while. Even to Shippo's But I will not let you deal with this alone." She said and he nodded.

"What if one tries to rape you?" He asked and she smiled.

"Then I will kill them myself. You don't need to worry so much love." She said and kissed him. He nodded and got dressed for the day.

Five Months Later

Takari and Tenku came back with three bundles in there arms. Takari had the three-month-old twins with her. She was wearing a smile. Her mate happy as well. She looked at the place she once called home. Not far behind her Tenku with her four-month-old baby. They both excited to see the family.

"MOM DAD WE'RE HOME!" They Yelled and heard footsteps coming to them from everywhere. They guessed that everyone now was coming to see them.

"I guess they didn't expect us." Said Tenku before laughing. Yaomi was the first there followed closely by his mate and Tiorin. They both were going to tackle the girls but decided against it. Tiorin came to Takari and smiled. Suzaku right be side her and he nodded.

"Sis may I hold the boy of the moon." Tiorin asked and then smiled. Takari handed him the son she had. The child was sleeping. No one noticed the rest of the large group come in. They all smiled and chatted. Kanna was near Yaomi and had a hand on her stomach. This did not go unnoticed by Tenku.

"Yaomi you sly dog. You and her are mated. Now you have your own pup on the way. My baby brother has grown up." She said and faked crying. Yaomi blushed and Takari laughed.

"Take good care of him Kanna." Kanna nodded. And walked to the castle. The guards had been dealt with and were now calmer. Especially after Sesshoumaru made the announcement.

Flashback

Sesshoumaru had called the guards to the back and waited for them to show. Kosuke near as well as Inu Taisho. The guards were waiting to hear form their lords. Some growling at the boy near Sesshoumaru. Others just watching.

"_You probably know why you are here. For those who don't it is because a short while ago one of you decided to attack Prince Kosuke for his past disappointments. This guard was killed for his actions. Killed by his Commander Prince Yaomi. I will inform you all the same punishment will be dealt to any that does this. I will not tolerate any attacks on my children even if they deserve it. I have punished him." With that he had left and so did the children._

Flashback done.

Kosuke smiled his pups were back and he had no problems at the moment. Only thing he had to do was stay faithful and that was not a question. Soigen was his forever. He would never hurt her. Now his pups were born and he had his large family. He did send gifts and money to the children so they were taken care of.

Kanna had left and was on her way to the garden when a wind blew and stopped her. She had been dreaming of Kagura getting revenge just never thought it would happen.

"Yaomi we have a problem. Did you see Kanna leave?" He nodded but knew trouble was close. He ran to the door and was stopped by a barrier. He would not let a ghost stop him from protecting Kanna.

"Kagura I killed you not her. Let me see her. I know you want me but I don't want you so get over it." He said and pounded on the barrier but Takari stopped him.

"I will release the barrier…Never mind this is one spirit that will be dealt with. Suzaku I need your help." She said and stepped back. Suzaku changed forms and released the barrier. Yaomi ran in and held Kanna.

"Kanna?" He said concerned. He knew Kagura was desperate for him but to do this.

"_You will mate with Kanna after the children are born but it will be me. I want you to mate me Yaomi. I need a strong mate._" She said and released Kanna. He held her close. Knowing that Kagura wanted him. He took Kanna to bed and laid her down he would need to speak to the two gods.

"What should I do? I don't wish to betray my mate. I know she knows Kagura's plan. I can't hurt her but I don't want Kagura. I love Kanna." He said and the gods nodded.

"May be you should…"

_What should our Young Yaomi do? What will Suzaku and Seirryu say? Should he leave Kanna?_


	38. Tiorin's Rage

_Here is the next chappie._

Chapter Thirty-five

"Maybe you should leave Kanna. But since we know you would rather not I have an idea." They said They would let Kagura choose her fate. Their idea was fool proof. Kagura would be gone for good either way.

"Do it please Kanna has suffered enough. I doubt she will stay with me after this. I can't protect her." Little did the young prince know she was waking and heard the whole thing. She was shocked to here if she did decide to leave he would let her. If only to let her be happy. She was his world. He would never let her be in pain again.

Kanna woke and held on to the male holding her gently to him. He was not crying but she knew inside he was. He never cried. Only once and that was when his sister left. For she was his twin and meant a lot to him. Born together and die together was the silent promise. She was sadden that he was so hurt.

"Kanna you okay?" He asked and she nodded. He smiled.

"Kagura I need to leave I will let you know for now I have a few things to do. Plus these two beings wish to speak with you." Said Yaomi and she let him go. Yaomi ran out and took Kanna to a safe place where they were alone.

Kagura and The gods

Suzaku made her show her self and she was furious. Seirryu was laughing and had a gleam in his eyes that said test me and you will regret it. She knew even in death the gods could cause you pain. She was not looking forward to this talk.

"We have a deal for you. You leave Kanna and Yaomi alone and we don't torture you for the rest of you undead life." She cringed this was definitely the deal she needed. But that didn't rule out the last one. Byakko God of the west. She was doomed their.

"I will Take if you try and Talk Byakko in to leaving me alone." They looked at each other and laughed.

"That we can't do because you hurt the wrong child. Yaomi is the night. And Byakko makes the night his child." They said to make her realize the damage she did to her self.

"Every child in the west is his but he does have favorites. His is Yaomi. Like Inu Yasha is his favorite of the brothers." This made her scared.

"I guess this will have to do." With that she was sent away. Never to bother the living. This little problem solved and the gods vanished to find their mates. Knowing they were with there family. Seirryu found his mate in her old room. The guards outside. Suzaku found his on the roof in one of the gardens.

Takari

The children sleeping and she finally had time to herself. She was looking over her former lands and sighed of peace. Her mate approaching having dealt with the problem. He could never sneak up on her. She turned and held his hand.

"Kanna is safe now. As is the rest of your Family." He said and held her. She smiled and leaned into him. He sat down behind her. The sun shinning brightly on the mated pair. She was at peace if only it would last. She leaned on him and let him pull her close.

"Suzaku What will you do if I do die?" This shocked him. He was concerned when this queston came.

"Why do you ask?" He said and she looked down.

"I was wondering. Me and my brother made a silent promise long ago. Since we were born together we die together. We are the balance of night and day. We must keep this promise." She said and turned to him.

"I would be sad and hurt but since knowing this would happen I guess I would find away to live without you. Or die myself. I love you Takari." He said and kissed his mate. Just then the children cried and The parents went to see them.

Tenku

She felt him coming to see her. The young ones with the family and she was looking at the land she grew up in. Her mate entered the room and held her close. He kissed the nap of her neck and just stood there holding her. Neither needing to say much. The peace was restored and that was all that she needed for now.

"Thank You for helping him." She said and kissed him. He smiled and held her closer. They couldn't move or they just didn't want to. Neither knew or cared.

He held her for a bit longer then went to the children.

Family

Kagome smiled at her grand Daughter in her arms. This child was half Dragon God Half Miko-Inu Youkai. This was a child of great power and knowledge but was created from love. Like all her true children. Not the one daughter she had raised from the bitch that tried to take Sesshoumaru. But even then she loved Kyline.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her his mate. The pup in her arms was always a good picture. Sure he wanted more. But that was up to her. Mating her was always fun pups were the bonus he had an Heir. Inu Taisho was a good son. Even though at times he is still reminded it is his father.

"Mate I miss this. Even though I have had many children. I still miss creating the bond. Here come the parents." She said and Sesshoumaru smiled.

"We could always create more. Solve the problem. For I too miss the bonding. And having to hold the pup. I miss watching my mate and child." He said and kissed her. She shook her head no.

"I don't think I could handle any more pups." She said and handed off the child. She smiled at the two.

"Have some nice quiet time. It never seems like enough." She said and they nodded. But Seirryu smiled he planned on making a large family of his own.

"Next to show up will be the Takari." Said Tiorin and he held his own child. Problem was they had just heard his other mate was still alive and headed this way. He heard that she wished to bed him again. This was not good. She was going to ruin his life.

"No worries bro. We won't let her ruin it for you." Said Tenku. The twins and quadruplets could tell what the other was thinking.

"I know." He said and smiled. Recently finding he still held feelings of hatred for her. He was not ready to face her. He looked at his sister. She silently told him talk to me later. They nodded and went back to talking. Seirryu knew of the problem but this one he could not interfere in. His mate could though.

"Dear let us put them to bed and then get you something to eat." She nodded and walked away. Everyone but Sesshoumaru and Kagome went in. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were talking in the garden.

"Mate I believe we need to let Tiorin and the children handle the problem of that bitch. As for our problem we can solve it with one mating session." He said pulling her close let her know he truthfully was ready to pup her again. He could smell her. She was ready for another pupping he needed to give her.

"I will think of it but there is something I want to do. I my other time there is something special about today. It is called valentines day. We give each other something special." She said and drug him away to their room. There she gave him a pendant her mother gave her for her birthday.

The pendant was simple it was black hills gold and it was in the shape of a crescent moon. The moon had ruby jewels lining it. The pendent on the back said "always together". It was simple yet generous she had made him smile every day and now would forever be with him.

"Thank you." He said and kissed her. He pulled her close. He bit at the mark and suckled the blood coming from the wound. Lapping at it and closing the wound. He kissed her and smiled.

"Not now dear the children are waiting." She said and pushed him off.

"They can wait I need this Kagome." She laughed knowing he spoke the truth. But with her luck he would give her another child. She didn't want to risk hurting herself with more.

"I don't want to right now dear I will be back. I have to think." She said and walked out of the room. She wanted to mate with him but wasn't sure if she wanted another child. She missed the feeling of the pup growing inside her and the feeling of hold said pup. But the other end was just as convincing to not.

Sesshoumaru knew he had to wait. True he was in need but he would never hurt his mate. He would wait for her to calm down. She needed time to think and get some food. He smirked he would mate her again though. He was certain of that. He truly would never tire of fucking his mate.

Lunch

They all talked about random things. Nothing important when the door slammed open. There stood the problem of the evening the on who broke Tiorin's heart and Kosuke sent away.

_How can she be here already? Bitch!_ He still harbored hatred for her. He would Rape her if they didn't get her out of here. Takari sensed this and ran tackled the girl and ran.

"Stupid bitch you want to be raped and murdered?" She asked and ran.

"As long as Tiorin does it." She said and Takari rolled her eyes. Placing a seal on her room so Tiorin could not enter. Her mate appeared.

"Good going this girl will need to be protected." Said the phoenix.

"Whoa you finally mated I forgot congrats. I learned my lesson can I see my mate." Takari smacked the girl.

"He moved on and he told you he would. He has a family and a mate that loves him. Forget my brother and you're his children. Leave or die!" She said and let him in a bit. She Knew Tiorin was there.

The girl turned to see a pissed of Fire Inu Youkai. He was furious. She gasped and looked at him. Surprised he was so angry. She was shocked he wanted to kill her.

"Tiorin I have changed I want to be with you. I love you." He just growled and glared at her. Takari was seriously considering letting him kill her. But decided against it. This bitch was a mother and needed to learn not to mess with the children of two short-tempered inu's.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked back to their room and held hands. Tonight would be long and pleasurable. One of two problems would be solved. Either one could be.

_What should happen? Kags says yes or no? Tiorin Kills or not?_


	39. The Calm

_Here we are. I got your response but lets make this interesting. Thanks for all the reviews._

Chapter Thirty-six

Kagome nodded to Sesshoumaru when they got the room. She knew he wanted to try. Problem was she knew he had been for a while now. She hoped that she would. Also that she wouldn't She was tired of taking care of children she wanted to spoil her grand children. She still was going to let him try though.

"You may attempt to give another child Sesshoumaru." She said and then She kissed him. He smiled into the kiss. This meant his life would be interesting again. He shut and locked the door. Tonight they would go for an even bigger family.

Tiorin

He growled into the room furious with his sister and the bitch before him. She was so insane to come here. He knew she was lying and only wanted to take his pups away. _Damn her. Sis needs to let the barrier down and I will kill this bitch._ He thought and clawed at the barrier.

"Orin I will let you have her if you get her out of my room." The giant white dog nodded and growled. Takari Let the barrier down and the dog grabbed the girl. He sped away to a place to kill the bitch.

"You lie you only want ex and the children well you will get neither." He used a purifying poison on her. His claws bit her skin sending the poison to her system. It slowly purified her while sending her into shock. He laughed and watched her die slowly. The boy was enjoying the torture of the female. She had done a number on his personality.

He was slowly turning back to his more human form when his brother came and saw his still red eyes. The smile planted on his face and the humor in his eyes. He was different this was not the same boy he knew for so many years.

"Tiorin why do you seem pleased at this. She was no threat and…" Tiorin turned and glared. His eyes say that he was still dangerous. Inu Taisho and Kosuke were surprised there brother was even remotely this cruel. He was always the quiet one. But then again it normally was the quiet ones that were the most deadly.

Tiorin was never going to let this bitch off. She was the cause of his anger. He could never be calm with her around. He let the purifying acid drop on to her and heard a scream that rang through the area. He was going to torture her to death. She looked scared at him. He smirked.

"You should have thought of this before coming to ruin my life again. You don't now nor will you ever love me. You will never have the children you gave me for you will never be living again." He said and killed her. He turned back to normal and then walked to the palace. Now he knew that his love would be scared of him for this. He walked slowly to the palace.

He looked to the place of his birth and the place he raised his own pups knowing that he was the one that was never to be angry like that. He sighed. Kosuke and Inu Taisho walked with him and saw the distress that took their brother. They knew he was worried. His mate had never seen the boy snap. Nor had they. Their mother making sure he never lost his temper.

"Don't worry. She will understand." Said Inu Taisho. Tiorin was not so sure after those screams and his enjoyment of them he fear she would leave. He walked in and saw his sisters standing there. He looked at them somewhat normally. But his eyes showed fear when the girl he mated came into view. She was shocked and scared. He knew she would be. Then she ran to the room and closed the door.

"I knew you would do that." He said walked to the door and knocked.

"Leave if you want I just don't want you hurt and scared around me anymore." He said and left to the roof. There he sat and looked to the land. After a moment he howled sadly. His heart torn. True he was happy that one who hurt him the first time was gone but not at the price of his happiness again.

Takari

She watched her brother walk through the castle glumly he had done what he wished but her sister in-law was scared of Tiorin now. He had made the bitch pay but tortured her. They could hear her screams of pain in the castle with the doors closed. Now she was dead and Tiorin was in pain. His eyes showed that pain. She followed Tiorin to the room and after he left she knocked on the door.

"Hey it's me Takari." She said. The door opened. She walked in and saw her friend kneeling next to the crib.

"Hey want to talk?" The girl shook her head and cried. She was scared. The man she loved killed and enjoyed it.

"Look I know you won't believe me but to some degree he didn't enjoy that kill." The girl looked at her like she was crazy. But right then a sad howl reached her ears. The howl was from Tiorin.

"Why did he howl sadly?" She asked.

"Because the one he loves is scared of him. He would die for you. But now you fear him. He did this kill because that girl would hurt you to be the one in his bed. Now she is dead and you fear him. There is a long story for his reaction to her. But he should be the one to tell you. He thinks your going to leave. I bet he is right. But if your not you should go talk to him. After all he might be doing something stupid. Like getting ready to die." She said and watched her friend's reaction.

The little Neko was dead and the new life was beginning. Suzaku came into the room and looked. He knew of what Takari had done. She was one to make others happy. He watched her with joy she had just solved a problem with little trouble. The girl probably would have left and returned years later. But then it would have done no good for the young prince would have died. She was now with the young one and they were solving their problems.

"Good job." He said and kissed her.

"They love each other she was just frightened by the reaction once he explains what happened she will understand. She deserves to know the past he had.

Inu Taisho

He walked to his room. His mate was holding their child and now looked at him. She smiled and held the young one in her arms. Here was there child and the little one had injured her leg. She cried her self to sleep. Inu Taisho was worried for his brother but knew Tiorin could take care of himself. He was worried for his mate. Little did they know Inu Taisho knew of Tiorin's dark side.

It was long ago. His brother had a tendancy to snap for no reason. He snapped one night and Inu Taisho had to calm him.

Flash Back

He was walking the halls and heard a low growl. He recognized the sound as his brother. Tiorin never growled though. He smelt blood following the sound and rounded the corner. There stood a maid terrified of the young prince. His eyes red and his hands covered in blood. But the prince smelt his brother.

"_Tiorin calm yourself. She has done nothing to you. Back down." The young Tiorin charged and was beat by Taisho. After a second Tiorin came to and was confused. He had no memory of the event and Inu Taisho never told him what happened._

Flash back end

After the incident he watched the halls every night. He knew that his brother was a threat and now so did every one else. His fear now was his father would realize he knew of the more powerful and dangerous Tiorin. He watched his pup in his mate's arms.

Their daughter was wonderfully strong just needed training. Sounga flaring at the feeling of his owner's aura. Inu Taisho sighed.

"No Sounga I will not attack. I will only do that if necessary." He said and Sounga calmed.

"Taisho what happened?" She asked and then saw the pain. He had told his mate.

"He snapped I….Oh no!" She cried.

"He didn't rape her. He just tortured her. And took pleasure in it. I will never let him go that far." He said knowing in truth Tiorin could over through him.

Morning

The rest of the day went by uneventful. When morning came it was like nothing happened. But Inu Taisho was waiting for his parents to ask. He guessed by the way they acted they had figured out that he knew something they didn't. When breakfast ended Sesshoumaru asked to speak with him.

"Son what is it that you hold secret from us?" He asked and Sesshoumaru looked at his son tense. He knew the boy was worried for this moment. He had to have known this bit for some time.

"As you know there is a darker side to young Tiorin. He has it hidden away most the time. I have seen it once before. That is why I was not phased by it's appearance. I kept it secret for the boy's own good but it is about time he learn of this. I need him here because I can get it to back down. But I fear if I go to far he will defeat me." He said and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I guess you had a good reason for not telling us of this development. I will not punish you but don't let it happen again." _Kagome look what you have done._ Sesshoumaru thought and sighed. Tiorin had a secret that he didn't even know of.

Kagome was worried with the new info. They had a threat and didn't know of it. But he was so calm now that it didn't matter. She was still scared. After Taisho left Sesshoumaru called her over. He sat her on his lap and held her. Then he broke the silence.

"On to a different subject. There is no child. I have enough children now. I will just have to deal with it. Byakko decided I had enough." He said and she smiled. She was happy and sad. She wanted but didn't want another child. But they would not have another.

"That's okay we can spoil the grand kids." She said and laughed.


	40. Kikyo's Mother

_Here we go._

Chapter thirty-seven

Kikyo sat in the small castle watching her grandchildren and some of her children that still lived at home. Her mate was busy with guarding the palace of her friends and family. Her eldest with their mate and now she was only a lady in court. She was happy though. Periodically seeing the past in haunting nightmares. She was scared because this could mean one of two things. One Naraku was not dead like they thought or two a new threat was waiting in the dark. Either way she was scared.

She watched her youngest try and catch her sibling but was too slow to do so. Then cried when she fell. Kikyo stood and walked to the little one and smiled. Feeling mom the child quieted down and let her hold the young kittens. Her life changed the moment she was in control of her body again. She found her long time friend and then found love.

"Mom!" The kitten squealed and laughed. She tickled the kid and laughed. She would return to court the next morning and do a few things only to help the lady and the land. Her mate would return that night and see a happy family. Her eldest was in Izayoi's court and the next eldest in Dawn's with the Ookami to the south.

"Well let's go to the palace and see Lady Kagome and the other's I believe Takari is back." She said and walked with her children to the palace. Mating the guard in the palace was the best thing she did. He was her mister right. Even when she was in love with Inu Yasha she was not certain that he was the right one.

As they approached Kikyo felt the presence of her mother. Her mother was not happy for her. She wanted her to mate Sesshoumaru but that didn't happen. She walked on but then her mother spoke.

"Disobedient brat. You were to be Sesshoumaru's mate now you fuck his guard." She said Kikyo sent her children to the palace. Silently alerting her mate and the royal family. She stood there. Not happy that this thing showed it's face.

"You will not rule my life. I am happy couldn't you be happy for me. For once in your life. All you want is the power from me mating a lord." She said and glared. She knew her mother wouldn't leave unless threatened by the lord. She groaned as she felt the need to leave. She sensed her children and knew they were okay.

"I will not leave till I see you properly mated to a lord." She said and then walked to Kikyo about to hit her but was stopped. She turned and saw the red eyes of a pissed off Fire Inu.

"You will not harm my aunt." The Inu was female and very pissed.

"Dawn she won't listen to you. Only your father can get rid of her. Even then she will come back." Said Kikyo.

_Sorry for such a shorty. But I am having serious writers block._


	41. The new Enemy

Here we go. I love the reviews. Keep them coming. Thanks Sakura Tenvaiga for allowing me to use your song. And all you for the great support. I will be doing a futuristic one in the near future just answering a few questions now. 

**Disclaimer: Don't own song or the characters.**

Chapter Thirty-eight

Kikyo was worried what if the others did make it she would die by her mothers hand. She could never hurt the woman that gave her life. Even if she was an evil bitch. This woman was the reason she existed. Her mate would be alone. That is when the smell of the gods reached her nose. A mix of Takari and Tenku also hit but that meant she was saved.

The dark priestess froze with feeling of enormous power coming her way. She could feel the level of power. This was it for her. Kikyo had made powerful friends and they would not let her live. She would pay. The Dark Priestess smirked thinking if they are powerful they were dumb. Not the case but she didn't know Takari or Tenku. This little human bitch would learn.

Takari landed and saw Kikyo there with fear written in her hazel eyes and then there was hope as well. Takari smiled at Kikyo then glared at the woman in front of her. This must be the mother to Kikyo. She would pay for making Kikyo scared. This female was a waste of flesh she could smell the dirt grim and whore filled sent she was certainly a wasted female.

"You must be Aunt Kikyo's mother? Well I guess I will have to kill you." Said Takari with menace in her voice. She handed the pup in her arms to Kikyo and then went into a fighting stance. Here hair white as snow and here eyes a brilliant gold. She growled and glared. She was now going to kill.

"You think you can kill me?" She said and laughed what the bitch didn't know would kill her. She was disrespecting the mate of a god.

"You are truly foolish. I am Takari of the morning and princess of the west. While also the mate to the god Suzaku. You dare disrespect your lady." She growled out. The Dark miko froze when noticing the symbol of morning and south glowed on the young girls forehead. This made her shake. The girl was telling the truth. Shit she was dead now.

"I am not sorry I will never follow a bitch…" She was burned before she could finish the blast of pure morning sun energy hit and fried her. This was the end of one problem. Now on to the fact that the baby was crying. She walked over and held the pup. Her baby was the world. The one she held was her son. Her daughter was with Suzaku. The sun and moon. Her daughter was the sun and the boy moon. Kira and Yue. Yue she was currently holding.

"Come Kikyo we need to return my daughter will need me soon." She said and headed to the western castle. As they approached Inu Yasha ran out seeing the young Goddess approach. He was panting.

"Don't do that your mate nearly destroyed the whole palace thinking that blast was your death." Takari laughed at her uncle. She guessed it was sudden but that was expected when needing to fight.

Her and brother were bailing everyone out and she was tired of it. But then when you are powerful it is expected. She sighed a sad sigh knowing her mate caught this and would question her later. She loved them but it was okay. They needed her and she was happy to know she was still family even if she couldn't visit often.

"You okay?" asked Suzaku. She nodded to him. She didn't want him to worry.

"I just have a lot on my mind." She said and then kissed him. She could feel a stir somewhere and knew that trouble was brewing and didn't like it. Her children were in danger. She told him to let her be alone for a while. She walked to the garden. She remembered a song she heard and thought of the words sitting near the pond and began to sing.

_My life is torn to pieces and I feel so bad I cry myself to sleep if I only had my baby to take it always and leave because I am going insane you see and I feel so bad because I feel like I should be everyone's savior the angels are calling to me everything is going to be ok you've done your part to help you see your everything you should be and I cry and say I don't want to be a savior I don't have the strength I just wanna be me I am tried of hid and seek I am tried of helping everyone else but my self I just wanna be me oh please I don't wanna be your savior I just wanna be me I'm fallen to pieces I have the weight of the world on my shoulders oh please I don't wanna be your savior I just wanna be me I don't wanna be your savior I just wanna be me just wanna be me_

Her mind wondered as she sat there and thought. Her mind cried for some peace in her life. She wanted her children safe in the world of gods. Safe from harm. Wanting them to grow into happy healthy and safe pups. What would she do? This was not what she had planned on at all. At that moment her twin plus Kanna entered the room.

"Hey what you thinking about. I heard the song. You remembered what grandma sang to us amazing." Said Yaomi he was teasing. Kanna happily sitting with him. Takari looked and smiled.

"Just what will happen to my pups I feel a problem in the distance but can't figure out what it is. I know that some of my mate's people don't like me but I want the children safe. What should I do? I feel so helpless right now." Was all she could say as she looked to her friend/brother and noticed the concern.

"Sis I may not be a god but I will help all that I can. You are my twin." He said then hugged her. She smiled. She loved her brother. He was always there for her. Even when he was the cause. They joked for a bit when Suzaku came in to the garden and saw the twins laughing and joking with each other and Kanna there enjoying the sight.

He loved the look of joy on her face when a problem solved. He walked in and sat next to her followed by the whole family. Everyone had a picnic and had fun talking and laughing even Sesshoumaru was enjoying the whole family excluding Kosuke's many children. But he decided one of these days they would have a huge picnic for all those ones as well.

Tenku

She watched as the day went on. No more issues to deal with just the child in her arms and the love of her life. _Who would of thought I would mate the Dragon god of the East. I couldn't be happier. My children and mate are my life._ She thought watching the sunset as she noticed her sibling's hair change back to a grayish color. The eyes of Yaomi began to glow and then she saw Kanna elbow him. It always creeps her out.

She felt the arms circle her and hold her to a firm chest. She smiled knowing this would be the last visit for a while. She could send them mental images of the pup but no more. She would be busy and have much on her plate as she raised the little one and gets the east settle with the new mate of the god. She knew also this would not be the last time they mate and produce an offspring. He would want more. They have eternity.

"You seem at peace dear." Said Seirryu watching his mate as the sunset in the west. He knew she was having fun. Her entire family in the garden enjoying small talk and each other's company.

"I miss doing this is all. I won't get this kind of chance for a long time." She said and then turned t her mate and kissed him. He smiled in the kiss. His mate was at peace.

"Well your niece is making this a beautiful sunset." He said and all eyes turned to Takari's daughter. Kira was giggling and playing with her mother's tail. She was making the sunset gorgeous and peaceful. Suzaku laughed. Seirryu did as well the sunset was gorgeous and the child did this at a young age.

"Yes she did. What will my handsome nephew do for the morning though. I want to see the gorgeous sun rise." She said and laughed. It was amazing the powers of these pups. She wanted to know the secrets of the pup in her arms. She set the child down on the blanket the twins of the south were on. Kira crawled to the child and laid down to sleep. The half Dragon goddess was smiling and then giggled. They watched as the sunset got even more gorgeous.

"Wow that's interesting." They said and smiled. The little ones all went to sleep. They didn't make a sound letting the adults be. Seirryu and Tenku smiled.

"She must have your mind reading ability." She said and they all laughed but there was the unnerving feeling of them being watched and they didn't like it. This bothered them.

Morning

They all said their goodbyes and the two sisters and their children left. Kagome smiled her life was pretty good so far only issue was her mate was in need to hold another pup in his arms he won't bother her anymore but the feeling was there. He wanted more and she didn't He promised to drop it. But the other children had families and planned to move out. Then there was the itching feeling that the child she possibly carried had hidden powers that even their son Tiorin and the gods would never pick up.

She placed her hand on her stomach. _What if I am and can't tell because it is hiding? I feel like I am and then again I don't there will only be one way to know. If in four months I birth a child I am._ She smiled and walked away. But there was a being following her she didn't see. A creature unlike any they know.

Sesshoumaru

He was bothered he had noticed that Kagome seemed distant and in thought. She was thinking about a child he knew it her hand had been on her flat stomach the entire time. She was thinking and he wanted to know why. She had only done that when with pup. But he didn't sense one. But problem was he had this gut feeling he had another one on the way. Why the scent was missing.

_I want there to be another pup growing but what if it is and is hiding for fear of being noticed._ He thought they were being watched he knew. This invisible threat was keeping an eye on his mate and it pissed him off. This was a threat to his mate. He ran to her and held her. He needed to ask her if she felt the child too. How would he say it and not say it? He decided to wait. Maybe they would leave.

Inu Yasha

He felt it he knew they were there. It was not long ago he found a book in his library on them. Shadow Demon's are deadly because they can hide in the shadows and not let you know they are there. There was one thing though that alerted you of them a feeling of being watched and a demonic presence that never goes away. He had both and knew. Problem was he also knew why they were there.

Kagome was carrying a pup and didn't know it. The child was given the soul of a shadow demon. They want that soul back. He would never allow them to have it. Only one-way to defeat them and she went home to the heavens. The morning was there weakness. He would have to let her know when they got the chance.

He walked to his room and saw Maniko on the bed. She was looking in a book and he saw the cover and smirked. She would realize the truth too. He was proud of his mate. But one issue was getting her to help. This problem could be the worst yet for this little group.

"Kagome is pupped and now we have to let them know they are…" She didn't finish the sentence because Inu Yasha kissed her.

"We have eyes one us." He whispered. Then pinned her to the bed. If he began to mate her again they could talk. They would go a good distance away.

"Now I know I read the book we will alert them in the morning." He said and then began his toying with her. She moaned into the night.

Sango

She blushed at the sound of Inu and his mate she had been doing that with Miroku last night. He and her made love into the morning. But from the feel of things in the morning they weren't the only ones Sesshoumaru and Kagome had mated. Also Dawn and Ginta. Dawn smelled of another litter and Kagome didn't but they all knew she was. But Sango also knew that the Shadows were not safe. Hence why she was awake. She knew they were being watched by Shadows and knew why. She felt them over run the castle. Inu was on track but didn't realize they want the child alive.

This child was there leader. It had to hide but to what extent did they need the baby. Would they allow Kagome to raise it or was Naraku coming back. She knew he was half Shadow Demon simply because of Kanna.

_New info on Mrs. Kagome. Hope you like what will happen?_


	42. Chapter 42

Here is the new chappie. Lets see what happens 

Chapter Thirty-nine

Morning came and they were amazed at the sight. It was a glorious day. The sun was shining bright and the sun seemed to radiate with joy. Everyone was glad to see a beautiful morning. Tenku had watched the sun rise and was amazed it was wonderful. Now the day was wonderful as well. Everyone went to the gardens and saw Kagome standing almost in a trance near the pond. She now smells of the pup and everyone was scared. One does not mess with the shadows.

"What is this girl doing carrying the child of the shadows? Only Shadow demons can mother shadow demons." This is where the moon came to play. The day turned to night. The child magically changed to older and Yaomi was now with glowing eyes.

" I am Yue of the moon. Realize my grandmother I will allow you to show your physical form without harm." Said the pup. In older form Yue had a dark crimson hair and glowing blue eyes. His forehead held the sign of the south and night. But the problem was the shadows considered him their god. Though he was young he still held power over them. His hair was long and touching the ground. He was about 5'10" and had a muscular figure. He had the eyes of the phoenix and bit of a dog.

"Yes milord." Said the figure. Kagome collapsed and woke in the garden. She felt scared. Moments later they saw the figure of a female in front of them. The figure had glowing red eyes and long flowing Black hair. She had sharp claws that looked like nothing could stop them from killing the target.

"She carries because I allowed the western tribe to have a voice in the castle. The shadows are not represented in the west or any part of Japan. The continent has voices though they know not of said voice. I will do so in any parts of the world were the shadows are not represented. I have decided that this should be done. For the young will be fighting to be known soon." Said Yue.

"I understand milord. Now what shall we do? After all the child is your uncle." Said the figure then heard growling. The shadows are the beings that hide till nightfall. At night they come out. They are vampires or any creature that goes bump in the night.

"You will wait and not harm my grandmother. I will let you handle the child then. But only for feeding. The child will be raised by the light." Said Yue and the female nodded. The female walked off and smiled to her god. She knew that would not be the last time they see each other. He returned to his pup form. (Think of Koenma from Yu Yu Hakusho.)

Takari was shocked but happy that she knew her son held powers of great us. She smiled and kissed him. The day turned back to a glorious morning and the family went about their business unknowing of the coming danger from within. Yue knew though and could do nothing to change the up coming danger to his family.

Afternoon

Nothing else that exciting happened that morning Shippo should up with Kanome and her children and grandchildren. Kiro should as well and nearly tackled his Aunt and Uncle that helped him then noticed his loving Aunt had a pup in her arms and growled at it.

"The good of the shadows huh. I guess I can be happy for my Aunt. But Takari I would be careful." He said and smiled. The sky darkened again. The pup was put on the ground and he changed forms.

"I guess you would be my cousin as well. I will tell you this. I am not the threat. The threat is yet to be born. I will not say by who but I will say this my followers are every where." The female figure appeared and saw the young fire Inu-kit. She smirked.

"The threat will be born when you mate one of us Kitsune." She said and wrapped her arms around him. She was having fun.

"I will not threaten the lives of my Family." He said and growled. _I have no choice. I have one that is stalking me everywhere I go. But problem is Kanna is a void/Shadow demon. Naraku was a Hanyou but had Shadow demon mixed in. I heard I will be the sir of a half Vampire half Demon. That is the worse combo. Damn._ He thought and knew the time would be soon.

Shippo walked over and patted his son on the shoulder. He was happy that he didn't lose the boy a long time ago. His son was followed everywhere by a vampire. This female Vampire was dangerous if you got in her way. She was obsessed and now the problem seemed to be worse then before.

Kagome

She remembered her training as a priestess. She remembered hearing of the dark side of the world. The dark or shadows is a parallel universe where the shadows rule. The only time one knows of it is at night when the two worlds are one. The sun never reaches the dark realm. It is said your darker partner exists in this dark world. NO light type power exists. Good does but not the purifying power of her miko abilities due to the dark rule of the moon god. Her grand son made that impossible.

She was glad to have him but if the Shadows attacked they would all die. Her other grandson was to bring an evil being into the world and she was scared. She knew there was danger coming but not this. How could they live? They would have to think. Sesshoumaru held her and was going to calm his mate. He loved her and would never let her be harmed. But he knew they could not face there shadow self and expect to win.

"What will we do?" said Inu Yasha. Knowing they were all thinking the same thing.

"Hope a war does not break lose." Said Sango and looked at the lake. They needed to look at the truth in four months there would be a baby that could mean the end to all of them.

Kiro

He paced the garden hoping that he could die and not have to worry his family over this. But that would cause a war. He had to sire the child. Problem was he knew that the shadow was Kagura's shadow self that was obsessed with him not Yaomi. Yaomi may have Kanna in both worlds but not Kagura. He missed his mate true but didn't want this to be the way.

"How can I avoid endangering my family?" He asked aloud to no one. In the shadows came a voice.

"You can't." Said the female showing her self.

"You know I love my family and I don't want to hurt them yet I get the feeling I will always be a threat to them. I have to sire this child don't I?" said Kiro

"Yes. Now come give me the child or the bitch that is obsessed. I warn you though which ever you chose the other will start a fight." He sighed and walked to the shadows.

"Then let me give both of you the chance and who ever carries is the mother of the evil Shadow child." Said Kiro and vanished into the shadows.

_Last Chapter. Sequel coming soon._


	43. Chapter 43

Authors note

Sorry I got other stories started and finished. I will get this sequel and all the others up soon. But College is hard to keep up with later.

To my adoring readers DarkenaNeko


End file.
